Savior
by ChaosandDesirex0x
Summary: Ivy is stuck in an abusive relationship, until the night Bray Wyatt, steps in, when her boyfriend is beating her, Bray takes Ivy to his home, and offers her a new life, a life without an abusive boyfriend, or without relying on drugs, to deal with her life. Can Bray save her and help her start a new life, or will her old life prove to much to escape. A/U Story(Complete)
1. Meet Your Savior!

**Bray's Point Of View**

I slowly make my way into this rundown roadside bar, my bothers beside me. I sat down on a chair at the bar, I couldn't help but look around, there wasn't many people around, old hicks, and a couple of druggies, I see a man speaking to a girl, I listen to the conversation, because I was intrigued by the woman, I can't explain it, but something about her, when she looked over at me, our eyes locked, and it was like, there was some magnetic force, drawing me to this woman, but there was a man, who must be her boyfriend, talking down to her, belittling the woman.

I sat trying not to look as If I was spying on their convesation, giving Luke, Braun, and Erick a look telling them to shut their mouths, I wanted to listen in on this conversation.

"I'm doing everything I can, but I can't do that, I just can't baby." The woman almost cried, whimpering when he grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her out of her chair.

"You'll do as I say damn it, I need that money, I need a fix just as bad as you, this is the only way, I can get what we both need." The man growled into her face.

"You said, last time was the last time, I can't do it, and not with him, he's so, sickening, I want to throw up, when I look at him." She whined. "Please, we will find a different way, I promise, please just don't make me do it." She begged.

 _Make her do what?, what was he wanting her to do?, I can hazord a guess now that I think of it, they are both druggies, and he's trying to pimp her out, to get drugs or money._

I saw him stand up, next to her, his hand still with a firm grip on the back of her neck. "Play nice woman, do you hear me." He growled to her. "She's all ready for you, you can just take her in the back, she can be quiet when she needs to be." The man said, to a very large over weight man, the man had to be nearly 375 pounds, and standing about maybe 6 foot 2. He looked very un-kept, and this is me your talking about.

"Perfect, I've got something for you sweetness, you can call it a gift, I'm a gentleman, I can't just hit it, and not give you anything." The large man, handed her something that looked like a pill, she popped it in her mouth, and swallowed it, without even taking a drink.

"Have fun, you've got 30 minutes." The smaller man, said to the larger man, shoving her to the large man, who used his large hand, to grab her upper arm.

"Let's go sweetness, I can't wait to get started." The man said, a wide grin on his face. "We are going to have fun."

"Baby." The woman, whined, her eyes were pleading with her boyfriend.

"Have fun." He smirked, and waved them off.

As the large man, dragged her off, our eyes connected again, it was like she was calling out for help, screaming for me to help her, without saying a word. As I drank my beer, I couldn't help but wonder how the poor girl, got herself into that situation, it was clear, she wasn't happy with her life, with the way she was being treated, and she defiantly didn't want to sleep with the overweight slob. I heard a scream, and could hear her crying, I went to stand, but I saw her dart out the door, her shirt was ripped, and she was crying.

"What the hell woman?" The man yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I can't." She cried, and ran out the side door.

"You told me she was mine for 30 minutes, what was that about?, you said she was down for it?" The large man shook his head, very pissed, rubbing his face. "The bitch slapped me."

"I'll take care of her, she'll be back, and for your trouble, I'll give you 45 minutes of her time, you know what, I'll even let you get a little rough with her, sometimes a bitch needs to be put in her place you know." The man chuckled. "Give me a few minutes, she'll be back in here." The man walked off, out the same door.

I watched the surveillance camera, in the front of the bar, I could see outback, in the alley the couple was arguing, I saw the man grab the woman by the throat, and slam the back of her head into the brink wall, I stood up getting a better view, I saw him slap her, and throw her to the ground. I'd had enough, I wasn't about to let some man, beat the hell out of a woman, no way in hell was I letting that happen.

 **xXxXx**

I walked around, the building, to the alley, my brothers behind me, when we rounded the corner, I caught the man, kicking the woman, who was curled up into the fetal position, crying. "Hey." I yelled, making my way towards them.

"Stay the hell out of this, I've got business to take care of with my woman." The man looked at me, for a second, before kicking the woman in the head.

"Get him." I growled back at my boys.

Erick grabbed him off the woman, and threw him into the wall.

"You should leave, before you end up hurt." I growled at the man. "You don't treat a lady like that."

"That's my bitch, I'll do with her as I please." The man growled.

"No, you won't, you won't be touching her again." I said, motioning for my boys to surround him.

"She belongs to me, I own her, just how do you expect to keep me from my bitch, that's my property." The man yelled, and noticed that he was being surrounded.

 _She's not your property any longer, I'm taking her away from this hell, I'm going to save her._

"Brothers, you know what to do." I nodded to my brothers, who all jump him.

I walked over to the woman, kneeling down to her, brushing her hair out of her face, and I could already see the blood, running down her face.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore." The woman, whimpered. "I-I'll do it, I'm sorry." She cried.

 _Don't you worry little one, you won't have to do that ever again._

"No, you won't." I whispered to her, picking her up in my arms, her crying out in pain, as I did so, I looked at the mess the boys had made of the asshole, who had done this horrible thing to the poor woman. "Come on, little one, I'll take care of you." I whisper in her ear. I called off the boys, and we headed to my car, I was going to take her to my home, I'll take care of her, and nurse her back to health, and hopefully, get her off whatever drug she was on, she's much too much of a beautiful woman, to be into such things, she needed saving, and I'm going to do that, I'm going to become her savior.

 **xXxXx**

I walked into my bedroom, and placed her on my bed, I finally got a good look at the woman, she was a bloody mess, she'd fallen asleep, in the car on the way to my place. "Is she going to be okay, brother?" Erick questioned, at the door.

"She'll be okay, I'm going to make her all better." I said, walking over to my private restroom, grabbing some towels, and wash clothes, wetting the washcloths, and getting some rubbing alcohol, taking everything out to the bedroom, sitting it all on my night stand. I put some rubbing alcohol on a dry washcloth, and cleaned off her wounds, she was passed out, so she didn't feel it, thankfully, the last thing I wanted was to cause this poor girl, any more pain, she's felt more then enough of it tonight, and probably before tonight, also.

"Why are you taking her in?" Braun questioned.

"She needs someone to take her out of that life, to lead her into the light, and I'm going to do that, she needs someone to be strong for her, because she right now, is weak, but she won't be weak forever, I'll fix her, I'll fix her body, I'll fix her mind, and I'll fix her soul." I said, as I ran a warm washcloth over her skin, getting all the dried blood off of her face, and neck. I noticed her clothes where bloody also. I walked over to my dresser, grabbing one of my old over sized shirt out of the dresser. I then walked back over to her, starting to remove her shirt, I stopped and turned around. "You may leave, let the girl keep her decency, shut my door." I stated, and they all did so, shutting the door. I went back to her, and got her shirt off, trying my best to avert my eyes, finding it hard, as she had the most beautiful, perfect body, she had such a small frame, what looked like perky B cups, and flat abs.

 _Could you be anymore beautiful?_

 _How on earth can, one woman be this beautiful?_

I slipped on my shirt over her head, and put her arms, in the arm holes, I then took off her jeans, that were also bloody. I grabbed the hair tie off her wrist, and was able to put her hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a blanket off the chair, I didn't want to disturb her to much, to get her under my covers, but I didn't want her to be cold, and I wanted her to be covered, since she only had, a bra, panties, and a shirt on.

 _Goodnight, little one, sleep tight, in the morning, you'll meet your savior, the man who's going to give you a better life._

I turned the light off, and went over to the chair in the corner, pulling out the leg rest, and just watched her sleep, finally drifting off to sleep myself, I wanted to make sure I was there when she woke up, so she wasn't too scared, so I could explain to her, what was going on. I felt the need to help her, the need to save her, I've never felt such a strong, connection with another person, in my life, I feel it's my destiny to save her, to show her a better way of life, to bring her a better life, a life I can give her, I can't explain it, but I already feel such a strong, desire to protect this woman, who I don't even know so much as her name, she doesn't even have a purse with her, that was left at the bar. There is something about this woman, that makes me so drawn to this woman, so protective of this woman, and strangely enough, possessive of this woman, I feel like she's mine, already, but she isn't, she doesn't even know me, but I can't kick the feeling I have about her.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: This idea just popped into my head, and I felt the urge to write it, this is also an AU story so he's not a WWE superstar, I couldn't get it out of my head, I wasn't going to post it yet, but I couldn't wait, I was so excited about this story, and I really thought Bray would be perfect for this, and I wanted to write a story where Bray isn't the sadistic bad guy, so here it is, please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback, You'll learn more about our OC, and find out how she'll react when she finds out she's been taken home, by a complete stranger, we will also find out, if she'll let Bray save her, or if she'll run back to her old life.**


	2. Meet Ivy!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I started to come to, my head was killing me, damn, Mike had done a number on me, I was defiantly going to be hearing about this for a while to come, Mike doesn't like it when I disobey him, I heard a chair click, like someone had pushed in the leg rest.

 _Oh great, he's awake, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me for what I did last night._

I took a deep breath and started to sit up, holding the back of my head, feeling the bump, it was super tender, and hurt like hell. I knew I had to start apologizing, and groveling before him, begging for his forgiveness, so I didn't get it twice as bad, for not admitting to him, what a fuck up I am, how sorry I am, how lucky I am that he waste's his time on me, the norm you know, that's the only way I'll make it out of this bed without another beating. I looked around, and I couldn't understand It, this wasn't our apartment, this wasn't my bed, this wasn't my bedroom, and that, that man staring at me, is not my boyfriend, that's not mike, so who is it?

I swallowed hard, when I saw him stand up off his chair, and head towards me, I held the blanket tightly to my chest, after realizing I didn't have my clothes on, I had a large shirt on, his shirt I'm assuming. The bearded man, sat in front of me. "How are you feeling?" The man asked, his voice sounding so smooth, and so kind, it didn't match his appearance.

 _I swear, I've seen him before, but where?_

"Where's Mike?" I questioned, my voice a bit shaky. It hit me, he probably gave me to him, for the night, so he could get drugs, because I screwed up his last deal, because I wouldn't let that creepy slob touch me. "He gave me to you, didn't he?, when's he going to be back?" I questioned.

"No, what do you mean?" The man looked just a tad confused.

"Did Mike give me to you, for money?, or drugs?" I questioned. "I just need to know how long I have tell he gets here, was he really pissed?" The man just shook his head. "I need to know, how bad I'm going to get it when he gets here." I sighed.

"He's not coming, he didn't sell you too me, I saw him beating the living hell out of you, so I stepped in, and took you away, I brought you to my place, and cleaned you up, and changed you out of your bloody clothes, I washed them for you by the way, and don't worry I didn't do anything to you, I didn't touch you inappropriately at all, I'm a gentleman, I'd never do such a thing." The man stated.

"So, he doesn't know where I am?" I questioned, and the man nodded. I jumped out of the bed, regretting it, when I felt a sharp pain in my side, and doubled over in pain.

 _Fuck that hurt, damn._

"Wait, just relax, where are you going?" The man rushed to my side, placing a gentle hand on my lower back. "No need, to hurt yourself, any more, then you already are."

"Mike's going to kill me, I fucked up last night, and now I spent all night somewhere, he's going to kill me, I should of just done what he wanted, god why am I such a fuck up?" I shook my head, turning around, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to get my head to stop spinning.

"You aren't going back to him, you can't actually want to go back to a man, who did this to you." The man looked baffled by this.

"That was nothing, at least I can walk." I shook my head. "Do you have a phone, I need to let him know where I am, so I don't make things worse for myself." I sighed, looking at the clock, it was already 8:30 in the morning.

 _Yep, Mike is going to freaking kill me._

"I'm not letting you use my phone, so you can call your abuser, the man who slammed your head into a brick wall, punched you, and kicked you, over and over again. Why do you let that happen?" The man shook his head.

"I have no choice, Mike is all I have, I have no family, and no friends, Mike doesn't allow friends." I admitted. "He may not be much, but he's all I have." I sigh, feeling like such a loser.

 _God, do I sound pitiful or what?_

"You can have so much more, don't you see this?" The man shook his head, sitting down next to me on the edge of the bed. "I can help you, I can help you have a better life, I can help you get your life together, I can help you cut your ties with this Mike."

"Why?, why would you want to help me?" I shook my head, wondering what was in it for him. "What's in it for you?, so you are going to help me, if I give you a piece of ass in return?, Is that what this is about?"

"No, I don't want anything in return, I just want to help you, I can see when a person, is crying out for help, you don't remember but we locked eyes, when that man was dragging you off, I saw the way you looked at me, you were begging for help, I could almost hear you screaming for help." He said, it sent a chill down my back, I remembered it, he was there last night, our eyes had only locked twice but both times, I felt something, something I can't explain, but I felt it. "I swear to you, I want nothing in return, I'll help you heal, physically and emotionally, and I'll help you get off whatever you are on, what is it by the way?, if you don't mind me asking." He went on.

"Pain killers, Oxycotin mostly, but if I can't get Oxy, I settle for Hydrocodone, it does the job for a while." I shrugged.

"Let me help you, and you won't need that any more, I promise, give me a chance, and I'll show you, that you can have a better life, I'll make your life, better then you could of ever dreamed." He promised.

"I don't even know you, you don't know me, you don't even know my name I bet." I shook my head. "And I sure as hell, don't know yours."

"I'm Bray Wyatt, and I'd love to know your name, please tell me your name, I want to help you, so we need to get to know each other better." The man, who I now know as Bray Wyatt said.

"My name's Ivy, as in poison, everything I touch, I end up killing, it's like I'm a poison, I bet my parents knew that, that's why they named me Ivy, good thing, they didn't have to live to see the total fuck up, I've become." I looked down, and shook my head.

"Ivy is a beautiful name." Bray stated. "Your name doesn't have to match your personality, but you might want to take into consideration, your name, Ivy, actually means, Faithfulness, so it isn't a bad thing, to be named Ivy." he said. "Don't you want out?, don't you want a better life?" He questioned.

I sighed, and shook my head, I did, but how can I trust him, how do I know, I can really trust him? "I do, but, I don't know, I'm scared." I shook my head.

"Scared of what?, of me?" Bray raised a brow. "Are you scared of me?"

"Strangely enough, no, it's not you I'm scared of." I admitted. "When Mike finds me, he'll kill me, you don't know him, and what he's capable of."

"Well, I can tell you this, He won't get to you, not while you have me, and my brothers, to protect you." Bray said, sounding all to sure of himself.

"Your bothers?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, they aren't my brothers by blood, but more by heart, and soul, I helped them, I saved them, just like I can save you." Bray stated. "They helped me save you last night, they were worried about you, when I put your clothes in the laundry a few hours ago, they were all asking questions, I think they like you." He shrugged.

"Are you sure I'll be safe?, because I know he'll kill me, when I say that, I mean it, he's tried it before, that's how I got this." I said, holding my right hand out, palm facing up. Showing him my scar.

"How'd you get that?" He questioned, running over it with his finger, being really gentle.

"We'd gotten into a fight, and he'd slapped me around, I yelled at him, that I was done, I was going to leave him, and he started laughing, and got a crazy look in his eyes, he walked to the kitchen door, and grabbed a steak knife, and started for me, he said I'll leave him, over MY dead body, and he lunged for me, I got my hands up, and was able to hold it off since it was lodged in my hand, he pulled it out, and was going to do it again, and I just begged him, I told him I was sorry, and I wouldn't ever do it again, I wasn't leaving him, and he dropped the knife and went back to using his fists to hit me, then he just stopped and asked what was for dinner, like it was no big deal, he'd just tried to kill, me now he wanted me to cook him food." I shook my head, wiping the tear that had escaped my eye. Thinking back on that night, still got to me, that was the night I realized, that I had no choice, that I was stuck with him forever, if I tried to leave him, he'd kill me, he proved that to me. But maybe now, I could get out, I had Bray, and his brothers, Bray said he'd protect me, and I trust him, for some reason, I trust Bray Wyatt, with my life, because that's basically what I'm doing, if Mike finds me, and Bray isn't telling the truth, if he doesn't protect me, I'm dead.

"I'm sorry, nobody should have to go through that." Bray said, and I felt him reach out to stroke my hair. "Will you let me help you?, please tell me you will let me help you get a better life."

I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay, I'll let you, for some odd reason, I trust you." I said, honestly.

Bray smiled, and rubbed my arm gently. "You won't regret it, you'll see, your life is going to be 100 times better."

* * *

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I had given Ivy her clothes, her shirt was ripped so she had to settle for a shirt, it was an old one of mine, when I was a bit smaller, so it wasn't so large on her, she couldn't of weighed more then 115 pounds, and she was probably around, 5'5 I'm guessing. I knocked on my door and she yelled to come in. "So, I've got your room ready, if you want to follow me." I smiled, as I entered the room.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Ivy questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure, come with me, little one." I smiled, extending my hand to her. Ivy smiled, and took my hand, following me into her room, I knew she'd want her space, so I put her on the other side of my room, away from the boys, but I still wanted her close to me, so she could just call out if she needed me, so I put only 1 room in between us. That way I could still look out for her. "Here you are." I smiled, opening the door to her.

Ivy looked around, and looked rather shocked. "It's really nice in here." She smiled, luckily it was one of the lighter rooms in the house, I didn't want her to be in a dark gloomy themed room, a lot of my rooms, were rather dark, but this one, was light and airy almost.

"I'm glad you approve, in about an hour, we are going to head out." I said, leaning against the door.

"For what?" Ivy questioned.

"You are going to need clothes, and I'm not going to have you go get your clothes from Mike, so I'm going to buy you a new wardrobe, just think of it, as a new wardrobe for a new start, and a new life." I smiled

"I don't know, you don't have to do that." Ivy shook her head.

"I want to, it's not going to put me out, at all, I'm a very wealthy man, so you need not worry about that." I stated. "You won't have to worry about another thing, I told you I'd take care of you, and I will, anything you could want or need, I'll give it to you if you want it."

"You are a really amazing man Bray." Ivy smiled shaking her head.

"I don't think I've ever been told that." I laughed slightly.

"Well, it's the truth." Ivy smiled.

 _And you are an amazing woman, even if you won't admit it to yourself._

"Are you hungry?, breakfast, is ready." I questioned.

"Umm, yeah actually I'm starving." Ivy nodded.

"Well, follow me, we will have breakfast, and then I'll show you around your new home, and after that, you and I, will go shopping, and get you some new clothes." I smile, reaching out towards her, Ivy takes my hand, and I lead her down towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Here it is, chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the bond that is forming between Bray and Ivy, do you think Bray will be able to help her turn her life around?, Or maybe is Ivy too far gone, and will go back to Mike?. Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the reviews, and for those who have followed, and added as a favorite.**


	3. Can't Be All Bad!

**Bray's Point Of View**

It had been about 2 days, since her last dose of Oxy, so she was in the worst part of her, withdrawl. She was having high fevers, wasn't sleeping very well, and was having the shakes, and cold sweats. This is the worst part of her detox, so I know it's hard on her right now, but she's doing good, she's a very strong woman, and I know she'll make it through just fine, plus she's got me on her side to top that.

I walked towards the bed, Ivy wasn't doing too well today, she had the shakes really bad, I sat on the edge of her bed, running my hand through her hair. "I can't do this, I can't." Ivy shakes her head, clinging tightly to her blankets. "I'm freezing, I can't sleep, I can't think straight, I need something, just a little something." Ivy looked up at me, her eyes looking so lost, so helpless.

"You don't need the stuff, you don't need to put that poison into your body." I said, my hand, still stroking her hair.

"I can't do this, I can't take much more of this." Ivy cried, and scoots herself, closer to me, until she was in my arms, and I was holding her.

"You can do this, I see you have it in yourself, this won't break you, no matter how much it feels like it is." I said, gently rubbing her back.

"I don't know about that, I don't think I have it in me to fight this Bray." Ivy shook her head, I could feel her body trembling next to mine, as I held her tighter, trying to calm her, as her shakes become worse.

"You do, you have it in, I'll help you, I'll help you through this." I said softly, holding her as tight as I could, without hurting her. I continued to hold her, rub her back, until I realized she'd fallen asleep, I slipped her out of my arms, and slide off the bed, pulling her covers over her completely.

Once I made sure Ivy was going to be okay for a while, I headed out to the kitchen, where Luke was playing a game of chess by himself. I shook my head, and walked over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, for myself. "He's called 10 times already today." Luke said, looking up from his game.

He, the he who Luke was talking about was, Mike, the man who had been abusing my little one, Ivy. I didn't let Ivy know I had her phone, that it was actually in her jeans, when I took them off. I wanted to make sure, she didn't have a way to go back to him, once I know she's doing better, and I won't have to worry about Ivy going back to her old life, back to putting that poison back into her beautiful body. "You think, he'd of given up by now, he's not getting her back." I shook my head, walking over and shutting her phone off, she doesn't need it right now anyway.

"What if he comes looking for her?" Luke questioned. "What if he some how convinces her, to go back to him?"

"Like I just said, he's not getting her back, I'm not about to let him take her from me." I stated.

"Take her from you?, since when is she yours?" Luke questioned.

I put my bottle of water down, and walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Since when do you question me?" I growled.

"I'm sorry, I just think you are getting a little too attached to a woman you barely know, I don't think that's a good idea, she's been here all of 3 days, and she seems to be all you talk about, all you think about, I'm just trying to look out for you." Luke shook his head, as I shoved him down.

 _The nerve of that man!_

"You don't worry about me, you worry about your damn self, I can handle myself, and Ivy, of course Ivy's been on my mind, she's going through something she's never gone through, and she needs me, so what else am I supposed to do?, you just need to stay out of my business, do you understand me?" I raised a brow, who is he to question me, to talk back to me.

 _What the hell has gotten into him?, he was never like this before!_

"Alright, I've got it." Luke nodded.

"Good, I've got to run to the store to grab a few things, you keep your eye on Ivy, she should sleep for a while, hopefully until I come back, she hasn't gotten much sleep in the last few days." I said, walking over to the counter, grabbing my keys, and wallet, and walking out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I rolled over, feeling extremely hot all of the sudden, at first I was freezing I couldn't get warm, now I feel like I'm burning up. I slowly crawl out of bed, my body felt so drained, I had no energy what so ever. I slowly make my way over to the bathroom, until I had no choice but to run into the bathroom, I felt so nauseous, and had the sudden urge to vomit. I hit my knees, and threw up, I swear I didn't think I could throw up any more, that was until I tried to move from my spot, then I started to throw up again, finally I was pretty sure I was finished. I sat down on my bottom, bringing my knees towards my chest, burying my head in my knee's.

 _Oh god why was this so damn hard?_

I finally drag myself off the floor, using the sink in the bathroom, to prop myself up, I felt as if my legs could give out on me at any minute. For the first time, since I've been here, I got a good look at myself in the mirror, my goodness was I a damn mess. I could see the marks on my face, and neck, I lifted my tank top, and saw the bruises on my stomach, and back, when I turned around. I put my shirt back down, and shook my head. I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste and brushed my teeth, then I grabbed the mouth wash, and gargled with it. I spit out the mouthwash, and then wiped my mouth.

 _Are you sure you're strong enough Ivy?_

 _Bray must think I am!_

I headed back over to the bed, I was still so hot, so I grabbed my tank top by the edges and slipped it over my head, then tossed it to the side. I sighed and climbed in the bed, now in just my bra and a pair of pajama shorts. I didn't bother pulling the covers over me, I was far to hot, so I just grabbed the pillow on the other side of the bed, and cuddled to it, I needed something to hold on to. Before I knew it, sleep was over taking me, thankfully, because I knew that's just what I needed

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I walked into the house, Braun was lounging on the couch, he'd just got off work at the gas station, he worked for me, I owned, the gas station, and the repair shop in town, I made a pretty good living for myself, and my brothers, I also own a few shops in the surrounding towns, I'm a pretty good business man, if I do say so myself.

I nodded to Braun, and headed straight to check on Ivy, I'd been thinking about her, the entire time. I yelled at Luke and Erick to go grab the bags from the car, and heard them heading for the door.

I opened the door to Ivy's room, and saw her sprawled out on the bed, wearing a pair of shorts, and a bra, her shirt was on the floor, next to the wall. Ivy must be having hot flashes, I stood at the door for a few minutes, my eyes dancing over her body, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was so beautiful, so perfect, she just made me want her, more then I've ever wanted anything in my life. I heard the floor board creek behind me, and turned to see Luke was eyeing Ivy up and down. "Get, now." I spat, as I felt a twinge of jealousy, I can't explain why, but for some damn reason, I feel a possessiveness over her, I don't like the idea, of him or anyone else looking at her like that.

 _What on earth has this beautiful woman done to me?, I'm never like this?, I've never been jealous over a woman, a day in my life!_

 _But then again, I've never met a woman like Ivy, I've never felt a connection with another person, like the connection I have with her!_

 _Oh, Ivy you goddess of a woman, you have no idea what you've done to me!, but I wouldn't change it, not for anything!_

Luke nodded, and backed away slowly, I could tell he was taken back by my attitude towards him.

I walked over to Ivy and covered her up, but only with the sheet, so she didn't get to hot. I smiled down at her, how could she be so beautiful, I've never seen someone, so beautiful in my life, I could stare at her all day, I'd never get tired of memorizing every single inch of her perfect body. I closed the door slowly, and walked down the hall, heading to the kitchen, to make sure everything was being put away.

"You got a bunch of stuff." Erick Rowan stated, looking back at me from the counter, as he had been putting things into the cupboard.

"We are going to need a bunch of stuff, I've got some things, Ivy's going to need, these next few days, are going to be the hardest, and she's going to need me, so I wanted to make sure, I didn't need to keep running back and forth, so I'll be able to stay with her longer." I stated.

"You've gotten, really attached to her, and you've barley know her, not even a full week, she's all you think about." Luke shook his head. "What are you really after?" Luke questioned me.

"Shut it." I roared, turning around to him. "I've told you already, you don't question me, what goes on between, Ivy and I, is between us, do you need to re-learn your place?" I growl.

"I don't know if I like what's she's done to you, I can only imagine, if she sticks around, what you are going to turn into." Luke spat defiantly. "I almost wish she'd find out you have been keeping her phone from her, and lying to her about it." He added, with a growl of his own.

"My phone?, y-you have me phone?" I heard a small weak voice behind me, I turned and saw Ivy standing in door of the kitchen. She was wrapped in a blanket, looking very pale, and sweaty.

 _I'm going to kill Luke, when I get my hands on him!_

"Ivy, I didn't mean for you to hear that." I shook my head, walking over towards her, I reached out, steadying her as she took a step towards me. "Come on, little one, you aren't very steady on your feet right now, you shouldn't be up by yourself." I glide my hand, through her beautiful blonde hair.

"I want it, I want my phone." Ivy looked up at me.

 _No, No, No, you can't have your phone, you won't be able to handle it yet!_

 _Luke and his damn mouth!_

"That's not the best idea, come one, let me take you back to your room." I said, trying to get off the subject, I didn't want to give her that phone, at all. If she gets that phone, I'm scared what will happen, if Mike were to get in touch with her right now, she's not strong enough to handle him yet, but if she gives me time, I can make her strong enough to tell him, just what kind of a man, she thinks he is.

"Give me my phone, where is it?" Ivy looked around, and saw it on the table, behind Luke. She moved past me, and headed straight for the phone, Luke moving out of her way. Ivy picked up her phone, and I saw her turning it on.

 _This can't happen, she isn't ready to deal with this yet, she's not strong enough!_

"Ivy, don't do this, please, you aren't ready for this, please just put it down." I sighed, walking towards her, she's not ready, she's not ready to handle this yet, if Mike gets ahold of her, I'll lose her, but more importantly, she'll lose herself.

Ivy just shook her head, and watched it boot up, I stood behind her, watching as all her notifications started popping up. Then it happened, she had an incoming call, it was from Mike.

 _Does this son of a bitch have impeccable timing or what?_

"Don't answer it, Ivy, please trust me, you don't need to talk to him right now." I shook my head, silently praying, she's throw the phone, and forget about it.

"He's probably worried." Ivy said softly, looking down at the phone, she looked torn, apart of her I could see wanted to answer that phone, but another part of her, didn't want to, another part of her knew, she was better off.

 _Worried, he'll lose his way to score without paying out of pocket!_

 _Worried, he'll lose his built in prostitute!_

 _Yeah, he's real worried I bet!_

"Ivy, just trust me, please." I begged.

Ivy took a deep breath and answered the phone, but put it on speaker, I took that as a sign of sorts, at least I could hear what was being said. "M-mike." She stuttered.

 **"Where have you been?, I've been losing my fucking mind woman, what the hell do you think, you're doing?, do you have any idea what you cost me?" Mike yelled at the other end of the phone.**

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad." Ivy whimpered, at his tone.

 **"Get your ass home, now." Mike growled, into the phone.**

"I-i'm, sca-sca." Ivy shook her head, and chocked on her words, I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

 **"You're scared?, of me?" Mike said, his tone changing all of the sudden, I heard a soft tone come through, he must of realized you get more flies with honey, then with vinegar.**

"Yes, you'll hurt me." Ivy almost whispered.

 **I heard him take a long deep breath. "Baby, come on, you know I never mean to hurt you, I lose my temper sometimes, babe. You know how much I love you, I'm sorry, please don't be scared of me, I promise, I won't hurt you." Mike said.**

I didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth, he knows just what he's doing, he's gone through this before with her, he knows he has to be the good guy, and apologize, so he could get her back.

 **"You don't have to be scared of me babe, I'm going to change, you know you mean more to me then anything in this world babe." He added.**

 _Fucking liar, you don't give a damn about Ivy, I care for her, she means more to me, then she will ever mean to you!_

"Y-you said, that last time." Ivy shook her head. "I want to believe you, I do, I just." Ivy's words where shaky, I could tell she was so torn, her heart was at war with it's self, half of her heart wanted him, half of her heart wants a better life, wants real love.

 **"What's wrong, you don't sound right, are you sick babe?" Mike questioned, then it must of hit him, because he chuckled a bit. "You haven't had a fix, in a couple days, you are jonesing aren't you?"**

"I-I." Ivy looked down, taking a breath, and looking back at me, she bit her lip and shook her head, she was at war with herself, all around.

 **"I can make you feel better baby, I've got you a present, just come home, and you'll get it, I've got some Oxy, 40 milligram's babe, you'll just have to pop a couple of those, and you'll forget all the bad things, you'll be in heaven baby, don't you want that?, to have all the pain?, all the bad stuff disappear?, just come back home and I'll make you feel so much better, I promise, things will be better this time, I'm going to treat you the way you should be treated, I know I was stupid, and I don't want to lose you, so come home, and get your present, and we'll make everything all better baby." Mike spouted off.**

I could see her start to shake, she clinched the phone tightly, and inhaled deeply.

 **"Doesn't that sound good?, it does doesn't it baby, who takes better care of you then Mikey baby?" Mike said, and I could just see the plastered smirk on his face, I wanted to reach through that phone, and strangle the son of a bitch.**

 _If I hand my hands on you right now, you'd be in a world of hurt!_

She shook her head, and I could see the tears start to fall, and run down her cheeks, she looked up at me, and just stared at me for a few seconds, I could tell she was having a back and forth conversation with herself, Ivy finally mouthed the words _help me, please Bray,_ to me and I took the phone from her hands.

 _Yes, finally, that's all I need to hear!_

 _I'll take care of this, my little one!_

"Don't call her again." I spat, and hung the phone up. taking her into my arms, as she broke into full blown tears, as she starts to sob into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her so tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Shhh." I whispered.

"I'm not strong, I'm not strong enough." Ivy sobbed, clutching my shirt between her hands, so tight, her knuckles were whiter then the walls. "Help me, I need you." Ivy continued to sob.

"You will be, little one, you will be, I'll make you strong, I promise, I'll make you all better." I said softly, finally pulling away from her, cupping her face between my palms. "You'll always have me, I promise you that." I said honestly, I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Put it up, break it, I don't care, just don't let me have it, I'm not strong enough to fight it." Ivy said, her fists still clinching my shirt.

"You will be strong enough, one day, I promise you that." I said, moving one hand to run through her hair, the other, still cupping her cheek. "Let me get you laid down, you need to rest, Erick will start diner, and we will see if you can keep some food down." I said, looking back to Erick, who nodded. "Come on little one." I said, taking her hand, from my shirt, and folding her hand, into mine.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

Bray lead me to my room, then to my bed, pulling back the covers more then they already were. Bray kisses my hand gently, then helps me into the bed, he covers me up and turns to walk away, but I reach out and grab his hand. "What's wrong little one?" Bray questioned me, an eye brow raised.

"Please stay with me?, can you hold me?, just for a bit?" I looked up at him, biting my lip, hoping I wasn't sounding too, needy.

Bray smiled and nodded. "Anything for you." Bray said his tone was always so gentle, so kind, and oh so warm. Bray climbed into the bed, and took me into his arms, I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around him as well.

"Thank you." I said softly, looking up to him.

"You don't need to thank me." Bray said, running his hands through my hair.

"But I do, you don't need to do this for me, and you are, you do so much more for me, then I deserve." I admitted. "I don't deserve someone like you, I don't deserve your kindness."

"What do you mean?, you don't deserve my kindness, what makes you think that?" Bray looked at me, with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I'm not a good person Bray, I've done bad things, I'm not someone who deserves to be treated with such tenderness, and kindness." I shook my head. "I deserve someone li-." I start.

"Don't even say it, don't you dare say you deserve what that son of a bitch does to you." Bray cut me off, shooting up. "If that's what you think, get that out of your head, from now on, no more speak of such things, you deserve to be treated with kindness, respect, and with love. You deserve the best, don't ever settle for less, from now on, you are no longer going to settle for anything less then the best, do you understand?"

 _Wow, no one has ever said that to me!_

 _No one has ever, thought I deserve anything but what I've gotten from Mike, and most others in my life!_

 _I've been treated like that since I was 13 or 14 it's normal for me, but Maybe Bray's right, maybe it shouldn't be normal, or okay to be treated like dirt!_

I bit my lip, and nodded, sitting up as Bray was. I wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest. Bray wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head, both of us laying down, I once again, wrapped my arms around him, my head back on his chest. "Thank you, for making me feel safe, for once in my life." I said, honestly.

"You'll always be safe with me, I promise you that." Bray said, one arm around my lower back, one hand stroking my hair.

I just laid on his chest, for a while, then decided to ask him, what I wanted to ask him, since earlier. "Bray, can I ask you something?" I questioned.

"Anything." Bray replied.

"Does Luke hate me?" I questioned.

"Why would you think that?" Bray shook his head.

"Just the vibe I get from him, I don't know, I just feel a weird vibe from him, like he doesn't want me around, that's all." I shook my head. "Maybe I'm just overly sensitive, just forget about it, I'm probably just reading too much into it."

 _That's got to be it! Yeah, I'm just to damn sensitive!_

 _But then again, he has given me some odd looks!_

"I'm sorry if he makes you feel that way, Luke just isn't used to anyone else being around, I think all my attention is being spent on you, and he doesn't know how to handle it, he can be needy at times." Bray shook his head. "But I'll talk to him, don't worry." Bray added.

"No, look I'm sorry, I feel like I'm causing you so many problems." I sighed, rising my head off his chest, to get a good look at him. "Just forget about it, I'm fine, don't worry."

"No, I don't want you too feel uncomfortable, this is your home now, you deserve to feel comfortable in it." Bray stated.

I smiled slightly, as I looked up at him, then laid my head back on his chest. My head, followed by Bray's shot to the door, when there was a knock. "Come in." Bray said.

"Umm, there is an issue, at the auto shop, you are needed, something with the security system." Luke stated, standing in the doorway, looking between us, shaking his head. "Baron is waiting to talk to you on the phone." Luke said rather harshly, and shut the door.

I bit my lip and shook my head. Bray sighed and shook his head, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry about him, my dear." Bray said, sitting up, after I scoot off him.

"It's okay." I shook my head.

"I'll speak to him, but I've got to take care of some business issues, I shouldn't be gone too long. " Bray stood up off the bed.

"Take your time, I'm just going to take a nap, all of the sudden, I'm all warn out, I'm just drained." I smiled slightly up at Bray, who's hand caressed my cheek.

"Yes, you rest, I'll see you when I get back, if you need anything, Erick is going to be here, Luke is also, but don't worry about him, I'm going to have Braun come with me." Bray stated. "I'll have Erick bring you in a little bit of dinner, if you are still hungry, just let him know, I really hope you can keep some food down today." Bray nodded.

"Don't worry about me, just go take care of your business." I smiled, Bray nodded and sighed, leaning down, to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Drive careful." I smiled.

Bray smiled and nodded, then walked out the door, shutting it behind him, I sighed, and laid down, pulling the pillow he'd laid on, to me. It smelled like him, I don't know why but he smelled so intoxicating, I just adored it, I snuggled up to the pillow, tried to get everything out of my mind, I was a millisecond away from telling Mike to come get me, but when I saw Bray, and the way he was looking at me, I knew I had to make the right choice, I knew I couldn't go back to him, even if It did sound so good.

 _Get that out of your mind, you don't need that Ivy!_

 _Bray's doing so much for you, and you are thinking about Oxy again?_

 _What's wrong with you woman?_

 _I don't deserve Bray, at all!_

 _But then again, Bray has to see something in me, or he wouldn't be investing so much time, and energy in me._

 _Right?, I can't be all bad, can I?_

I shook my head, and inhaled his scent, and closed my eyes, waiting and waiting, and waiting, until finally sleep over took me, and I was off to dreamland , hopefully for more then 20 minutes this time.

* * *

 **Note From Author: Hello, Hello everyone, I wanted to have this up way earlier, but I had a tooth pulled in the morning(6/1) and it didn't go as planned, and I had to go from the dentists office, to the oral surgeon's office, so they could finish, and they gave me some meds, that knocked me out, until like 6:30pm, so that kinda threw that off, but here it is. Ivy got through her call from Mike, thanks to Bray, do you think it was a good idea, for Bray to keep her phone from her?, and lie to her about it?, and what about Luke?, what do you think his issue with Ivy is? Well, thanks for reading I hope you all enjoy it, Thanks to everyone, all that reviewed, added as a favorite, and followed the story, until next time.**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thank you for reading :), I'm happy you are enjoying it so far, I love the idea of a good, kind Bray. Mean and sadistic Bray is done so much in fan fiction, I wanted a change so when I came up with this idea for the story, I knew I had to use Bray as the savior! Thanks again, I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **Debwood-1999- Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying it so far :), I hope she's fixable, I think Ivy just doesn't know how truly strong she is, Bray is defiantly going to have his work cut out for him, but Bray is a man who can handle it, so I know he's not going to let her slip away, not without a fight.**

 **takerschick- Thank you, I'm glad you are liking it so far, I was defiantly going for different, when I picked Bray as the good, kind savior of the story. I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**


	4. Burden!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I woke up, and looked at the clock it'd been about an hour, for some reason, I felt pretty good, but Bray told me I'd have spurts of energy, where I'd feel just perfect, but it wouldn't last, until I was all better. I climbed out of bed, hoping Bray was back. I walked out to the kitchen, I looked around and didn't see anyone, I remembered Erick trying to wake me up to eat, but I waved him off. I heard talking, more like arguing, in the front room, I walked towards the voices, but didn't let myself, be known.

I listen as Erick and Luke were going back and forth, they were arguing about Bray, and I, about how I was ruining Bray, making him weak. Luke was saying that I was not a good influence on him, that I was making him go down, I was making him weak, and pathetic. Luke was saying how I was the worst thing that ever happened to Bray, I'm going to do nothing but make him even weaker, and more pathetic then I've already made him. Luke wishes, They'd of never met me, he wishes, Bray would of never of helped me that night in the alley. He said Bray isn't the same, he's not the strong, leader he used to be. I'm bad for him, I'm like a poison that's killing him.

 _I need to leave, I don't want to bring Bray down!_

I shook my head, walked back to my room. I grabbed my shoes, and slipped them on, if he was better off without me, then maybe I should leave, I can't let Bray become what Luke says he is, Bray's a great guy, and I don't want to bring him down.

I walked back out into the hallway, and see Luke walking towards me. "Umm, Luke, can you take me into town, I umm, I think it's best if I leave, I'm not ready to do this, it's best if I just leave, before I make things worse for everyone." I said, biting me lip.

"You want to leave?" Luke said, he couldn't help but smile at the news.

"No, you can't leave yet, you still need help." Erick came up behind him. "You wanted to change, you wanted a better life, what's changed now?" Erick shook his head.

"I'm not a good person, and Bray shouldn't waste his time on me, it's best if I just leave, I don't want to waste any more of Bray's time." I sighed. "Luke will you take me?"

"Sure, whatever you want miss." Luke smirked. "I'll get my keys and we will be on our way." and walked off to grab his keys.

"Maybe you should wait, and talk to Bray." Erick shook his head. "Please don't leave, look I'll call him, I'll let you talk to him."

"No, please don't tell him, I don't want him to worry." I shook my head.

"Let's go, are you ready?, if you want to leave before Bray gets back." Luke stated.

"Yes, let's go." I nodded, and walked out following Luke.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I walked in to the house, and made my way into the living room. I saw Erick pacing the floor. "What is going on?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ivy left." Erick blurted out.

 _Oh, god, oh no, this can't be happening_

"What?, what are you talking about?" I yelled.

"She asked Luke to take her away from here, and he jumped on the opportunity." Erick sighed.

 _I'm going to kill Luke!_

"Of course he did." I shook my head, of course he couldn't wait to get rid of her. I took my phone out, and dialed Luke's number, to tell him to bring her back. Luke sent my call straight to voicemail.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I sat outside of my apartment, I shook my head. "You know I never meant to be such a burden on Bray, tell him I'm sorry." I said, looking over at Luke. "I over heard you, and you're right, I'm not a good person, I shouldn't be around Bray, so I'm going to go back to my old life, don't tell Bray where, I'm at, just tell him, I'll let him know I'm okay, by texting my phone, I know he still has it, I'm sorry I caused you all so much trouble, you don't have to worry about this poison any more." I said, taking a deep breath, and getting out of the car, waving to Luke, before walking into the apartment building.

I walked to my apartment door, I tried it and it was locked. I took a deep breath and knocked. I heard Mike yelling to hold on. I saw the door swing open, and Mike look me up and down, a giant smirk on his face. "I knew, you'd be back babe." Mike wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into the apartment, shutting the door. "I knew you couldn't stay away, you need me too much, don't you baby?" Mike pulled me into a rough kiss, biting my lip, as he pulls away.

"Yes, I need you." I nodded, hugging him.

Mike pulled away, and suddenly his face changed, he was no longer smiling. "Damn right you do." Mike grabbed a handful of my hair. "Now, who the hell have you been with?" Mike growled, pulling me to him. "Who was that on the other end of the line?, who hung up on me?" Mike spat.

"B-Bray, he, he's been helping me, he wanted to save me?" I bit my lip.

"He was that ass hole that had me roughed up, isn't he?" Mike shook his head.

"I'm sorry baby." I whimpered. "You said if I came back, you wouldn't hurt me." I cried, as he shoved me into the wall.

"I know I said that, but you deserve to pay for what you did, you had me worried, I thought something horrible happened to you, you think I should just let you get away with that?, what kind of a man would I be if I did that?" Mike spat, I could feel the sting, of Mike's hand as it crashed into the side of my face.

I brought my hand, to my stinging cheek. "I-I'm sorry baby." I whimpered, still rubbing my cheek. "You said, things would be different, you said you wouldn't do this any more." I shook my head, he shook his head and laughed, punching me in the face, a real closed fist punch. I stumbled back, falling to the ground, when I felt his boot in my stomach, then I felt them on my sides, and my back all over. Mike grabbed me up by my hair, I hold my hand up, hoping to protect my face, but he didn't hit me, he straighten out my shirt, and fixed my hair, before pulling me close enough to him, so he could kiss me.

"Look, you know I love you, I don't like hurting you, it hurts me, when I hurt you, so if you just do as I say, then I won't have to hurt you, it's that simple baby." He reached out, and caressed my face. "I know you are hurting now, I know it's been a few day's since you've had anything, hasn't it babe?, I told you I had something special for you." Mike leaned in and kissed me, before turning around and grabbing a little baggy full of little round yellow pills, I knew it was the 40 mg, Oxycotin. "Look what I have for you baby, I'm about to make you feel so much better baby." Mike put 2 of the pills in my hand. "Take them baby." Mike said.

I looked between him and the pills, I didn't want to, but then again I did, I wanted to do this so bad. "Can I text my phone?, so Bray knows I'm okay?"

"Take them, and then you can." Mike sighed, then smiled when I popped them in my mouth and swallowed them. "You'll feel so much better, in no time baby."

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

My head shot to the door, when it opened, I saw Luke walk in, and I started straight for him. "Where'd you take her?" I growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look, I know you are probably angry." Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"There is no probably about it, I'm fucking livid." I growled, shoving him to the wall. "Where is she?" I spat.

"She doesn't want you to know, where she is." Luke shook his head. "Look, I know you don't think it's for the best, but it is, even Ivy thinks it's for the best, she doesn't want to bring you down."

 _Bring me down?, where the hell is she getting that from?_

"What did you tell her?" I snapped, throwing him from the wall, across the living room.

"I didn't tell her anything." Luke sighed, getting up of the ground, dusting himself off. "But, I think she over heard me, and Erick arguing."

"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Erick and I were, arguing about you and Ivy, and I said that you were being brought down, by Ivy, that she was like a poison, and was killing you." Luke admitted. "She didn't come out and say it, but I know she over heard me." Luke went on. "She said she'll text you, on her phone, so you know she's okay."

I shook my head, and shoved him out of the way, as I made my way to my room, so I could find the phone, maybe I can get her to come back, talk her out of it. But where had she gone?, of course I don't even have to ask, she went back to Mike, so he could hurt her more, why is she letting this happen? Damn it, and damn Luke, this is his fault. I grabbed the phone, and turned it on. I allowed it to lead, and I didn't see any messages from her, damn it.

I headed back out to the living room. "Out." I spat, pointing to the door.

"What?" Luke looked shocked.

"Get out, this is your fault, you took her back to him, I know you took her back to Mike, you saw what he did to her, in that alley and you took her back to him." I growled. "He's going to end up killing her, and it will be all on you."

"Look I'm sorry Bray, are you really that upset?" Luke shook his head.

"Yes, yes I am, he's going to hurt her, and you caused it, if you wouldn't of opened your damn mouth, she'd be here, and safe. Now she's with him, he's probably already got her drugged up, she was getting better, she was going to become truly happy and you ruined that." I yelled, I shook my head, and walked off, I knew I'd of flipped out on him, if I'd stayed any longer.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I laid on the couch, everything kind of moved in slow motion, I hadn't had such a dose in so long, I was flying high, that's for sure, it made everything disappear, all the pain, all the anger, all the bad, it was all gone. I felt the couch move, and looked over I saw Mike sit next to me. "Baby, what are you doing?" I questioned, as he took my hand.

"Take this babe, it will make you feel even better." Mike said, placing another pill in my hand.

"I don't need any more baby." I shook my head, if I took another one right now, I wouldn't be able to move from this spot for hours.

"Take it." He pushed my hand to my face. "Now."

 _Why is he trying to make me take more?, he knows I've already had 80 milligrams, if I have any more, It will be to much for me!_

"Come on babe, it will help you for later." Mike sighed.

"What's later?" I shook my head.

"I've let a few of my friends know, I've got my girl back, and they want to come celebrate with us." Mike said, running his hand up and down my back.

 _Celebrate?, what does he mean?_

"What do you mean baby?" I shook my head.

"You'll enjoy it, they are going to bring some goods for you and for me baby, you'll love it, just take another one, it will help you relax, it will make it easier, for when they get here." Mike shoved the pill in my mouth, covering my nose and mouth, forcing me to swallow. "Good, that's my girl." Mike kissed my cheek.

 _No, he said I wouldn't have to do it, he's going to let his friends use me, he said it'd be different!_

"Baby, you said I wouldn't have to do that again, I don't want to do it." I shook my head.

"I already set it up baby, I promise, you'll be rewarded for it, it might not be so bad either, you love sex baby, you'll enjoy it." Mike shrugged.

"Not with them, I don't want to have sex with them Mike." I whined. "Please, don't do it."

"It's already happening, they'll be here, any minute." Mike stood up, grabbing my shirt, pulling it over my head, leaving me in my shorts and bra, then he went for my shorts, and took them off, now leaving me in my bra and panties. "It will be easier access for later babe." Mike smirked, throwing the clothes in the corner.

"How many?" I whimpered.

"Only 4, don't worry baby, I told them they had to go one at a time, and nothing too rough, see I'm looking out for you baby." Mike leaned down and kissed me.

 _What was I thinking?_

 _I knew he wasn't going to change!_

 _I wish I never would of left Bray!_

"That must be them, are you ready for a good time babe?" Mike smirked, standing up, and walking towards the door, I tried to sit up, but I fell right back down, my head was spinning, I knew I wasn't going to be able to escape, maybe I deserved this, this is what I get for leaving Bray, but maybe it's what's for the best, Bray is better off with out me right? I looked up to see 4 tall men in front of me, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and managed to turn my head.

"Please, no." I managed to whimper, I was so dizzy, but I could make out, Mike standing behind me, smirking.

"Who want's her first?" Mike smirked.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I was pacing the floor, waiting for a call, or a text, something to tell me she was okay, I couldn't help but imagine what he was doing to her, how he was hurting her. I shouldn't of left her here with Luke, I knew he disliked her. I've got to get her back, I've got to find a way, to make her realize, she's not a burden on me, she makes me happy, I want to help her, I want to make her feel better about herself, she doesn't deserve to be hurt, to be treated like that. Ivy deserves to be treated with love and respect.

 _Come on, text me Ivy!_

I shook my head, I heard her phone ding, and realize I had a message, it came up under the name Mike, it was her. I opened it, and the message read. She's Back Where She Belongs, Doing What She does Best, Whatever The Hell I Tell Her. I growled at myself, shaking my head. Then I realized there was a video attached. I clicked it, and my blood started to boil.

The video was being taken by Mike I assume, he was cheering on a man, who was taking advantage of Ivy, she was in just a bra, and she looked like she was barely with it, he scanned around, and showed there were three more men, waiting in line, cheering on the man who was on top of Ivy. Then he zoomed in on Ivy's face, she was crying, and saying "No, no, no" over and over again. She must of noticed and looked up at the camera. "Please stop." She cried.

 _I'm going to kill them all!_

Then he zoomed out, and turned it back to himself. "She's my bitch, that's not changing." Then the video cut off.

 _That sick son of a bitch!_

"LUKE." I yelled, I had to get to her, I had to get her out of there, I don't care if I have to drag her out of there, kicking and screaming, I'm not letting her do this to herself. I'm not going to let her be used by anyone else, this was going to come to an end, and it was going to come to an end, tonight.

"What's the matter Bray?" Luke raised a brow, leaning against the door.

"What's the fucking address?" I growled, Luke sighed and shook his head. "You tell me now, or I swear, I'll strangle you with my bare hands."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Luke shook his head, and took out a piece of paper, handing it to me, it had an address written down on it. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, I know, what I'm doing." I shook my head, grabbing my keys, and wallet. "When I get back, I suggest you not be here, and I wouldn't show your face around here for a while, because right now, I can't stand the sight of you." I growled, and walked out of the room, heading to go find Ivy, I needed to get her out of that hell hole she's in right now, and get those filthily animals paws off her, I can't believe he's letting them use her like that, I grabbed Braun, and Erick on my way out, I needed back up, there was four others in the video I saw, so I might have to deal with 5 of them, so I needed back up. I'm going to take care of Mike myself, he's going to pay for what he's letting happen to Ivy, to my poor sweet Ivy.

* * *

 **Note From The Author: Cliffhanger of sorts, I know. Luke got to Ivy, do you think Bray will be able to get Ivy away from Mike?, Do you think Luke will ever get on Bray's good side again after this?. Ivy has had a slip again, hopefully Bray can make her see the light again. Please leave a review, I love feedback, I'm open to any kind of course, feedback makes me a better writer I believe, so keep it coming! So far I think I'm doing something right! Thanks to those who continue to review, favorite, and follow this story! You guys are really amazing! Much Love :D !**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I like answering the reviews, it helps me connect more with my readers, I think it makes for a better writer! and yes I am feeling a little better, thanks for that :) hope you continue to enjoy the story, and of course review!**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review :), I think Luke needs to do the same thing, he has a bit of jealousy, I have a feeling since he is the prodigal son of sorts, he's not used to not being center of attention. Ivy's in a really bad place, she's not used to being treated with respect, so she doesn't know how to react, and unfortunately she doesn't believe she deserves to be treated the way Bray treats her. That's something Bray is going to have to work on with her, but Bray seems to be up to the challenge. Thanks again, for the continued support for the story!**

 **cheryl24- Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it, thank you for reading, and reviewing, I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review :)**


	5. I'm No Hero!

**Bray's Point Of View**

We had been driving for what felt like 10 years, in actuality it had only been about 45 minutes, when we came upon the address, it didn't have an apartment number, but I didn't care, if I had to break down every door, I was going to find Ivy, and get her out of there, and get her back home, with me, where she belongs.

"What if she won't leave?" Erick questioned.

"What if Mike won't let her?" Braun added. "There are 5 people there, and only three of us." he went on.

"I don't care, I'm taking her, he's not going to hurt her any more." I growled. "I'll take them all on myself if I have to."

"You won't, we've got your back." Erick nodded.

"Yeah, we are some pretty big guys, we can handle them, let's go get Ivy." Braun nodded.

 _Yes, let's go get my little one!_

 _I've got to get her out of that hell hole!_

"Yes, let's go do this." I opened the car door, and jumped out, heading to the front door, I got to the door, it was one of those places, you have to be buzzed in, to get into the building, but the good thing about this, it had names, on the buzzers, I went down the list, some of them didn't have anything on them, but most of them had the first initials and the last name. I came across one that had _M. Mizanin & I. Wesley_, that was the only one that made any kind of sense, there was no other I's on the list, and this had an M, for Mike and a I for Ivy, so I was hoping it was the one. I tried the door, just in case, because it didn't look as if they had kept it up all too much, and I was right, all you had to do, was pull the door real hard, and it popped open.

Me and my boys, headed straight for Apartment 314, we climbed the 3 floors, because of course the elevator, was broken. I walked down the hall, it was the last apartment on the hall. I knocked on the door, and put my hand over the peep hole, although I wasn't sure it was the right door, if it was I didn't want Mike or whoever else there was to see us.

I waited a minute, there wasn't any answer, I knocked again, and waited, I was becoming very impatient, I wanted to get in there, and see if it was the right apartment, if Ivy was in there.

Finally I heard some noise in the apartment, and heard the door handle jiggle, then turn. The door opened, and I saw a taller man, about 6'3 open it, I didn't recognize him, it wasn't Mike that was for sure. "What can I do for you?" He questioned, keeping what was happening on the inside blocked, with his body, on purpose mind you.

"Looking for Mike, I got some, stuff I owe him, ya know." I said, letting him think I had drugs for Mike, if this was the right place.

"You here to get a piece of that sweet little Ivy too?" The man smirked.

 _It's the right place, she's in there!_

 _Hold on, my sweet little Ivy, I'm coming!_

"You know it." I nodded, playing cool, when all I wanted to do was, knock the man's teeth out.

"Cool, you are going to have to wait, she's got to take a break, she just had 3 guy's in a row, Mike wants her to rest before, she get's on number 4, then we all want another round, you know, after that I'm sure you all can have a piece too, and I'll tell you she's tight as hell, fit's like a fucking glove." The man chuckled.

 _Yeah, he's defiantly going to get his ass kicked tonight!_

"That's fine." I nodded, and walked in behind him, giving Braun, and Erick a look to tell them, to be ready for anything. I followed the man, through the entryway and towards the couch, where I saw 3 men talking on the couch, and Mike on his phone, in the corner, I looked around, but I didn't see her, I didn't see Ivy, maybe she's in the room, I walked closer, Mike hadn't noticed me, maybe he wouldn't recognize me. I looked into the room, where the door was open, and I saw her sprawled out on the bed, just a bra on, she wasn't even covered up, he has no decency at all. "Yo, Mikey, he said he's got some stuff for you." The man nodded

"Is that right?, I don't remember meeting you?, do I know you?" Mike questioned, looking me up and down.

 _Perfect, he doesn't remember me!_

"You told me, if I was ever in the neighborhood, I could stop over, and have a shot at your sweet little thing, you said she like's Oxy, and you, you like Money, lots of it." I pulled out a bundle of 50's, there was maybe, two grand in the bundle, and waved it at him.

"I don't remember you, but you obviously know me very well." Mike rubbed his hands together, in anticipation

"Well, you know I hate to jump in line, but I got to pick the old lady up, in awhile, so I don't have a whole lot of time." I spout off, trying to figure away to get into check on her, without causing a scene.

"You don't have a problem man?" Mike looked to a man on the couch.

"Nope, I got all night, to get a piece of that sweet ass." The man smirked.

 _No you don't!_

 _You don't have any time with her!_

"Great, you don't mind if I have some privacy?" I looked to Mike.

"Not at all, have fun, I'll let you have 30 minutes, don't be too rough with her though, she's had a rough day already." Mike laughed.

"Not a problem." I nodded, turning to Braun and Erick, giving them a look. "I'll be out in a few boys." I said to Braun and Erick, we'd already talked about what to do, when we got in, and they knew, to try to take care of as many of as possible, then give me the signal when they are ready for me.

I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me, the second the door was closed, I ran to the bed, sitting next to Ivy, checking her over. She looked horrible, she hand more bruises on her, it's obvious he gave her another beating, maybe more then one. I hated seeing her so open, having no privacy, offering her no decency at all. I spot a pair of white shorts, on the dresser, they looked to be her size.

I walked back over to her, and put her shorts on her, she must of been so out of it, she didn't realize I was putting clothes on her, and not taking them off, because she whimpered, and shook her head. "Please, no more, I'm sore." She cried.

 _Don't worry, you won't have to do any more, I promise!_

I shook my head, and grabbed a shirt off the chair, on the other side of the room, and put it on her. "Shhh, it's okay." I whispered.

She must of recognized my voice, because her eyes fluttered open. "B-bray?" She whimpered, reaching her hand towards me, I could tell she was trying to adjust her eyes.

"Yes, little one, it's me." I smiled, running my hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"Don't be, it's okay, it's going to be okay." I said softly.

"I don't want to be here, I don't want this any more." She shook her head, her lips quivering.

"Okay, you don't have to be here." I whispered to her.

"I don't want him to hurt me, I don't want any of them to keep hurting me, they hurt me so bad, they wouldn't stop." She cried, I could see the tears coming out of her eyes.

 _They won't hurt you, they won't hurt you ever again!_

 _I promise you, little one, no one will every hurt you again!_

"I begged them to stop." She whimpered. "Please, please, save me, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I'm going to take care of everything, I promise." I said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"You don't hate me, for leaving?" She questioned.

"Never, I could never hate you." I smiled.

I heard a knock on the door, and Braun yelled in. "It's Time." Braun and Erick must of had everything all taken care of.

"Okay little one, I'm going to take care of everything out there, and then I'll be right back in." I said softly.

"You promise?" She questioned, looking worried.

"I promise." I smiled, giving her another quick kiss on the top of the head, before getting off the bed, and walking over to the door, then out.

I shut the door behind me, and looked to Braun who nodded, I looked around, and noticed 2 of the guys had gone, there was two on the couch, and Mike was in his chair. "The old lady bugging already?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking up to Erick who nodded, and started over towards the couch, as did Braun, they both walked over behind the couch, getting ready for what was about to happen.

"You let your old lady have to much say in your house hold if you ask me, my bitch knows who's the boss, she knows she steps out of line, I'll smack her right back in." Mike stated.

 _Oh, not any more you won't be!_

"Well, I have respect for women, that's the difference between you and I Mike, I respect Ivy, I'd never hurt her, unlike you, I care for her, it upset me when I found out she came back to you, but I knew I'd find her again, and I'd rescue her from you." I snarled, as I started to slowly stalk towards him.

"Wait, I remember you, you are the son of a bitch, that had these two losers and another asshole, rough me up, and you tried to take my bitch." Mike spat, shooting up off his chair.

The two men on the couch, realizing what was going on, go to stand up, only to be grabbed from behind, around the throat, and held in place, the more they struggle to move, the more they are being chocked by Braun, and Erick.

"She's not a bitch, she's a woman, a beautiful woman, who deserves to be treated with respect." I said, still walking towards him, loving the look of fear in his eyes, when he saw his buddies, being choked out.

"Ivy's mine, she's not going anywhere." Mike tried to sound strong, and sure of himself, but he didn't sound like that at all, he sounded scared, and weak, very unsure of himself.

"She is, I've already told her that, I told her I was taking care of everything out here, and then I'm going to go in there, I'm going to pick her up, and I'm going to walk out of here with her, and you will NEVER, see her again." I spat, Mike shot for the door, but I was able to make it to him, before he could open the door, I threw him down on the ground. "Do you remember throwing her on the ground?" I yelled, and grabbed him up off the ground, using his hair, heavily coated in gel none the less, and slammed him into the wall. "And slamming her into the wall?, lucky for you this isn't brick, unlike the one you bashed her head into." I spat.

"Son of a." Mike started, but I punched him in the gut.

"What was that?" I laughed, and used both of my hands, to throw him to the ground harshly. "Speak up, I can't hear you." I spat, and kicked him in the ribs, once, twice, yep third times the charm, as I heard him cough and spit out blood.

I leaned down, and grabbed his throat. "So, let me ask you, what does she say when she's begging you to stop?" I snarled, and then delivered a punch. "Does it get to you at all?, a beautiful woman begging you to stop hurting her?" I threw another punch, then another, because an image of Ivy, popped into my head, and the look she had in her eyes when it popped into my mind, broke my head, I just had to take it out on someone, who better then the one who hurt my sweet little Ivy.

"Ahh." He yelled, when I slammed the back of his head into the ground, once I started I couldn't stop, I kept slamming his head, over and over, and over, and over again, until finally I was being pulled away by Braun.

"You are a piece of trash, a poor excuse for a human being." I broke free from Braun, and kicked him in the gut, and then the side, causing him to roll on his side, this gave me the opportunity to kick his back a few time, before being pulled away again, by Braun.

"That's enough, the man's bleeding." Braun pointed to Mike, who had blood, coming from his head.

"Unfortunately he's still breathing." I growled, watching him scoot, away towards his couch, where his buddies, were laying choked out.

"Get out." Mike spat.

"I'll be leaving, but first, I'm getting Ivy." I growled, walking back into the room.

"Bray." Ivy whimpered, as I picked her up.

"Yes, it's me." I smiled, down at her, when she looked up at me.

Once she saw it was me, she smiled slightly, and wrapped her arms around my neck, then laid her head on my chest, letting out a content sigh. "You came back." She whispered.

"I told you I would." I smiled, and kissed the top of her head, as I carried her out of the room.

"Put her down." Mike tried to move, but I could tell he was in too much pain, to do too much.

"She's coming with me, you won't be hurting her again." I said, not even looking back as Braun, and Erick walk towards the door, Braun opening it, so I could walk out. I turned around once outside. "Just so you know, I ever see any of you again, This will seem like a walk in the park compared to what I will do to you." I spat, before walking back out.

We started down the hall, and I looked over to Braun. "Where are the other 2?" I questioned.

Erick laughed, and opened a broom closet. "Right here." Erick pointed.

I looked inside and saw the two guys knocked out, and beat up. "Good." I laughed, and we headed out the door.

 **xXxXx**

Once we made it back to the house, Erick open the door, and we all walked in, I growled when I saw Luke sitting on the couch. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled, my voice booming.

I heard Ivy gasp and grab my shirt as I startled her, out of her slumber.

"I'm sorry little one, you sleep." I said softly. I shook my head, wanting to get her into a room, so she could lay down, before I have it out with Luke.

I walked into my room, lying her on the bed, covering her with a blanket on the bottom of the bed. "I'll be right back." I said softly. "Your safe now, you are back at your real home." I whispered.

I then shut the door softly, and walked back out to the living room. "I told you to get out." I spat.

"I'm not leaving, this is my home." Luke shook his head.

"Not any longer." I growled. "After what you did to Ivy, you no longer have a home here."

"We are family, I'm your brother, you can't just turn your back on me." Luke spat.

"Not any longer, we are no longer family, I don't have family members, who could do such a thing, as you did to Ivy." I growled, walking towards him.

"Look, I know I messed up, I sent her back to her boyfriend, she's back now, it's not all that bad." Luke shook his head.

"Not all that bad?, he drugged her up, and let four men rape her, what the hell do you mean it's not that bad." I yelled, my voice boomed, so loud it even started Braun and Erick. "Ivy needed help, she needed someone to trust, she needed a family, we were going to be her family, I was taking care of her, and you let her leave, you took her back to her abuser, a man who pimped her out, against her own will." I spat, the second I got within arms reach of him, I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him ever closer to me. "You are no longer apart of this family, I want you out, and I want you out now." I growled, and shoved him back with some force, causing him fly over the chair.

I started for the bedroom. "Can't you forgive me?" Luke questioned. "You talk about forgiveness all the time Bray." Luke sighed.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to forgive you, because I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again, and I can't forgive someone I can't trust, I can't be family with someone, I can't trust." I sighed, and shook my head, it hurt me to say that, but right now, it was true I can't trust him, what he did, didn't just hurt Ivy, it hurt me too, it hurt our family, he did that , and he has to learn that, he needs to learn what family is all about.

Once I got into the room, I walked into my bathroom, and started a warm bath for Ivy, she was messy, she needed a nice warm bath to help with the pain, she must be feeling, then again, she's so drugged up, but a bath wouldn't hurt. I had grabbed a pair of pajama short and a tank top from her room, along with a pair of panties and a bra, so I could change her, when she was finished.

I got her clothes off, and carried her into the bathroom, after testing the water, I put her in. I gently washed her, being extra careful, around the area's she had bruises and marks. Doing my best not to look at her most private of areas, I don't want her any more violated then she already has been today. I must of startled her because she jumped, and looked at me. "It's just me, I'm getting you cleaned up, no need to worry, I'd never hurt you." I smiled, at her.

"I know Bray." She whispered softly, drifting back off into her slumber.

I washed her hair carefully, then made sure she was all done, and grabbed one of my large bath towels, and put it over my shoulder, and woke her up enough to stand. Then wrapped her in the towel, and picked her up to carry her, once she was in my arms, she wrapped her arms around my neck again, laying her head on my shoulder. "You're my hero, you know that." She whispered.

I smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I'm no hero." I smiled, getting to the main bed area, and helping her stand. "Can you stand long enough to get dressed."

"I think so." She nodded, still very out of it.

"Good, just hold on to my shoulders." I said softly, helping her dry off, she didn't have a very good grip on me, and I had to dry her and dress her one handed but, she's a small lady, so she isn't that hard to keep up. Once I got her dress, I helped her walk, not very easily, by the way, he had to of drugged her up good, because she could barley put one foot in front of the other. I pulled back my covers, and helped her in, sitting her on the edge of the bed, long enough to put her hair into a ponytail holder, then laid her down, covering her up.

"Bray." She called out.

"Right here." I said, walking over to the other side of the bed.

"You aren't leaving me, right?" Ivy's eyes fluttered open, and she looked right up at me.

"Of course not, I'm just going to let the guys know you are okay and then I'll be right back okay." I smiled.

"Okay, as long as you come back." Ivy nodded.

I walked out the front room, and saw Luke's things had been packed and he was leaving. "Goodbye Bray." Luke shook his head.

"Goodbye, maybe when learn the true meaning of family, and trust, then you can come back, until then." I shook my head, and turned to Erick and Braun, who I knew where hurting by the decision I made. "I'm going to go lay down, Ivy doesn't want to be alone."

"Okay, she's going to be okay right?" Erick nodded.

"Yes, she'll be fine, now that she's back where she belongs." I nodded, looking back at Luke once more, before walking back into the room.

"You're back." Ivy smiled, and moved the covers back so I could climb in.

"Told you I would be." I smiled, climbing in, once I pulled the covers over me, she rolled over, and snuggled up to me, wrapping her arms around me, laying her head on my chest.

"You make me feel safe." Ivy smiled.

"Well, you are safe, you always will be when I'm around." I smiled, running my hands up and down her back, lulling her to sleep. I looked down at Ivy, who had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, she was so beautiful, when I thought she was gone, that I'd lost her, I realized, just how much she truly did mean to me, we may of only known each other for a few day's but, I swear I feel like I've known her my whole life, the connection we have is deeper then I've ever known, and I know Luke thinks, I'm only attracted to her body, although she does have an amazing body, it's so much more then that, our connection is on a deeper level then just a physical attraction, we've got a spiritual and emotional connection too, something I'm not sure Luke understands.

* * *

 **Note From Author: Here is chapter 5, Bray made the save, Yay, I'm glad he got to Ivy, and he got a piece of Mike at the same time. Do you think this is the last we've seen of Mike?, I have to say, I think Bray is such a sweetheart, the way he takes care of Ivy, it is beyond adorable, he is so kind and compassionate, you can tell he really cares for her. Now to the Luke problem, you can tell it hurt Bray to have to put Luke out, but he's trying a little tough love, do you think it will work on Luke?, Do you think he will try to gain Bray's trust back, and will Bray even take him back? Thanks for reading, as always, Don't forget to review, I love hearing what you all think. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow! You guys are awesome!**

 **adricullenhale- Thank you, I'm glad you are liking the story, I'm defiantly going to keep writing, I'm really in love with this story, it's something just popped into my head one day, and it came out better then I ever thought, and you all seem to like it, so that's all that matters to me. Thanks again, I hope you continue to enjoying and reading and reviewing!**

 **Debwood-1999- Of course Bray was going to rescue Ivy, sorry nothing was cut off, and no forcing pills down the throat lol, but Bray gave Mike a piece of his own medicine, he knows the feeling of being powerless to stop someone from attacking you, even if it was just a taste of what Ivy had to go through, he now knows some of what he put Ivy through. Bray is going to have to show a little tough love to Luke, he needs it, he is acting like a spoiled brat, who needs a spanking. Thanks again, for your continued reading and reviewing :)**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thank you, I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy the story and the direction I'm heading in. I was hoping people would take a liking to the story and it seems to of worked, I think Bray is doing what he thinks is best for Luke, he needs some tough love, he has to know he can't be the center of Bray's universe, I think he's used to having all the attention, and now he's acting out, because he isn't number one. Thanks again, for the review, I hope you continue to read and review :)**


	6. Progress!

**Bray's Point Of View**

I feel Ivy start to stir, and looked over at the clock on the wall, it was about 7:45 in the morning, I must of fallen asleep, with Ivy in my arms. I'll admit it felt good to sleep with a beautiful woman in my arms, it felt good to have Ivy back, I was worried, I might never see her again. I smiled down at her, as I let my hand glide up and down her back, grinning when she snuggled in closer to me.

"Morning." I smiled, when she yawns and sleepily looked up at me.

 _Damn, she's beautiful sleepy eyed an all!_

"Morning." Ivy whispered, laid her head back on my chest, and let out a slight sigh.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, still gliding my hand up and down her back.

"Sore." Ivy whispered.

 _After everything, you've been through, no wonder you are sore!_

"Why'd you come for me?" looked up to me.

 _Because you mean too much to me, not to!_

"I told you, I'd help you get a better life, I'd keep you safe, and I meant it." I shook my head. "Why'd you leave?" I questioned.

"Because I'm not good for you." Ivy bit her lip and looked up at me, scooting herself off me, sitting up, pulling the covers towards her.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned, shaking my head, moving myself to a sitting position.

"Luke, I over heard him, and Erick in the kitchen, Luke thinks I'm bad for you, that you've changed since I've come around, he thinks I'm like a poison, I don't want to bring you down, I don't want to be the reason you lose yourself." Ivy shook her head. "You are a good guy, and I'm not someone, who you should waste your time on." Ivy bit her lip.

"Why do you think that?, you told me last night, you wanted me to take you away from that place, you told me to save you." I shook my head.

"I do, but at the same time, I don't want to bring you down, I don't want to cause you any undo problems." Ivy sighed.

 _You aren't a problem for me, you could never be a problem!_

"You aren't causing me any problems Ivy, I want to help you, listen Luke is just angry, he is jealous, because he's used to being the center of attention, and you come along, and take the attention of him, so he's taking it out on you, don't listen to any of that, I'm doing this because I want to help you, because I believe you deserve better then, the life you have now, you deserve to have everything you've ever dreamed of, and you can have that, if you just let me help you." I sighed, and shook my head. "All you have to do, is promise me, you won't leave, you won't go back to that man, I don't ever want to have to see what I saw back there again."

"I know you saw me at my worst back there." Ivy shook her head.

"Mike sent me a video." I sighed.

"What video?" Ivy bit her lip, I could see the wheels turning.

I pulled the phone out of my bedside table, and showed her the text message. "Click the video." I said, I didn't want to show it to her, but I knew she needed to see it, she needed to see what he's done to her, first hand.

"Okay." Ivy looked confused, but clicked the video and it played, I saw her face turn from confused, to absolute embracement and self-hatred, it killed me to see the look in her eyes, but it might be what she needs to realize, that's not the life she wants, or needs, or deserves. "Oh, god." Ivy's mouth dropped open, and she shook her head, as the tears started forming in her eyes.

 _I hate having to show you that little one!_

 _But you need to see it, you need to see he doesn't care for you!_

 _Not like I do, no one ever will!_

"You see what he did to you, you don't need that any more." I said, taking the phone from her hand, slipping it back into the bedside table, I of course will hide it some place else later. "He doesn't care for you Ivy, I know you want to believe he does, or else you wouldn't of stayed with him for so long, but when you care for someone, you don't treat them like this, you don't hurt them, you protect them, you help them, you make their life better, not worse." I explained.

"Like you." Ivy bit her lip, and looked up to me.

 _Of course like me, I care for you, more then any one else in this world!_

"Yes, like me." I smiled slightly, and reached out, to stroke her face. "I care for you Ivy, you never have to wonder about that." I said softly.

"I'm not used to this, I'm not used to being treated like this, I'm kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop." Ivy admitted.

"You don't have to worry about that, this is me, the real me, I treat you like this, because you deserve it, you deserve to be treated with respect, so that how I treat you." I smiled.

"You are really too good to me." Ivy shook her head.

"No I'm not, you are too hard on yourself." I shook my head. "Are you hungry?" I questioned.

"A little." Ivy nodded.

"Okay, I'll get breakfast started, why don't you go to your room, and get ready, you can take a shower or whatever, and I'll call you when breakfast is ready." I smiled. "I got the Orange-Strawberry SunnyD, you like." I smiled, getting out of the bed, and heading towards the door.

"Alright." Ivy smiled and nodded.

I walked out the door, heading towards the kitchen, where I saw Erick was already up, starting the coffee. "Morning." Erick looked towards me.

"Morning." I nodded, heading over towards the fridge, opening the door, and grabbing out some bacon, and then opening the freezer, grabbing out some hash brown patties. "I'm making breakfast, you hungry?" I questioned.

"When am I not hungry." Erick laughed slightly.

"True, very true." I nodded.

"How's Ivy?" Erick questioned.

"She's sore, but she'll be okay, we had a little talk, I have a feeling, we'll need another talk, but right now, I just want to take it easy, let her eat, help her get better, we are going to have to restart this detox again, but I'm not leaving her, this time, I'm not letting her out of my sight." I stated.

"You don't have to worry about Braun or I, trying to drive her away, we actually like Ivy." Erick nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that." I smiled and nodded.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I walked out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my body. I was so sore, not just from the beating I'd received from Mike, but from everything else that had happened last night, luckily for me I only remember bits and pieces of what happened, and what I saw on that damn video, I can't believe Mike would tape that, and send it to someone, now I know why I'm so sore, between my legs, those guys weren't very gentle with me, from what I saw on the video, and what I can remember, then again, they never are.

I put on a pair of yoga pants, and a black tank top, then slip on a pair of house shoes, I sit on the chair in front of the big mirrored dresser. I opened the small drawer that I kept my make-up in, and pulled it out. I put on some cover up, and foundation, to cover the black eye, and the few bruises I have on my face. Now they didn't cover up completely, but they weren't so prominent now, so I didn't feel so awkward. I didn't bother blow drying my hair, I simply brushed it out, and threw it into a large bun, on top of my head.

I heard Bray calling me, signaling to me, that breakfast was ready. I stood up, and headed towards the door, shutting the light off before I exited the room. I made my way to the kitchen, I looked to the room, where I knew Luke was, and I saw it was open, and his things were cleaned out, he'd left, was it because of me? I shook my head, and walked into the kitchen, I saw Erick sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and sipping his coffee. "Morning." Erick smiled.

"Morning." I smiled, standing in the door way.

"You can have a seat, I'll bring you, your food." Bray smiled back at me, from the stove.

I smiled, and nodded, then made my way to the kitchen table, and sat down, across from Erick.

"You want any coffee?" Erick questioned.

"No thank you." I smiled.

"Here is your juice." Bray placed a glass of Orange-Strawberry, SunnyD, my favorite kind of juice. I remember telling him, that's the only way I can drink Orange juice is if it had something else in it, straight orange juice is too tangy for me, and my favorite combination is Orange-Strawberry, he must of remembered it, because he made sure, it was on hand, when I'd want it.

"Thanks." I smiled, and took a sip.

"What's that?" I saw Erick narrow his eyes, towards my upper arm, winching his eyes, to get a better view.

I shook my head, and looked over at it, it was a mark, I didn't know where it came from, I don't remember it, oddly enough it looked like a cigarette burn, but Mike doesn't smoke, so I have no idea, how I'd of gotten it, I don't some either. "I don't know." I shook my head.

"Let me see." I heard Bray put down something, and make his way towards me, he took my arm in his hand, and looked it over. "It looks like a cigarette burn, I don't remember seeing it last night, but I didn't get a good look at you last night, I just wanted to clean you off, did he burn you?" Bray questioned.

"I don't think so, Mike doesn't smoke, so I don't know how I would of got it." I shook my head, then a flash hit me, last night, one of the guys, was smoking while he took his turn on me, and he asked if he could burn me, he said it was a fetish of his, and Mike said yes, but just once. I snapped out of it, and shook my head. "I remember it wasn't Mike." I shook my head.

"He let one of those SOB's do that to you." I could hear the anger in Bray's words.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Sick son of a bitch." Erick shook his head.

 _You don't know the half of it!_

Bray growled and shook his head. "I'm going to clean that up, it looks like it's getting infected." Bray sighed, walking over towards the sink, grabbing out a first aide kit, and walking back towards me. "Here, this might sting a little bit, but I want to get that cleaned up." Bray said, as he sprayed something onto a cotton ball. I winched when he placed it over my burn, and bit my lip. "I'm sorry little one, I wouldn't do this, if it wasn't going to help." Bray said, using his other hand to rub my arm.

"I know." I whispered.

"I'm going to put a bandage on." Bray said, and put some Antibiotic ointment on a gauze pad, then put some adhesive tape on it, to keep it in place. "There, I'll keep an eye on that." Bray smiled at me, putting everything away.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

"Not a problem." Bray smiled, and leaned down to give me a kiss on the top of the head, before he walked off. "You should go let Braun, know breakfast is ready Erick." Bray said, walking over towards me, putting my plate of food in front of me. "Here you are little one." Bray smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled, and took a bit of my eggs.

Bray walked back over, grabbing his food, before coming back to the table, and sitting next to me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

I walked into a bar, it was only 10:45 in the morning, but I had nothing better to do with my life now, I'd been kicked out of my home, because of some blonde tramp, Bray's too busy chasing tail, to realize she's no good for him, all he does is think about that cheep trick. I ordered a beer and took a sip, sitting back watching one of those stupid morning talk shows, that the bartender was watching. I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Ivy's boyfriend, Mike sitting down next to me on the bar stool.

"All alone today, no buddies around ya today." Mike smirked over at me.

"Yeah, thanks to your girl that is." I rolled my eyes, taking another sip of my beer.

"Is that right, how so?" Mike questioned, looking over at me, very intrigued.

"She turned my friend, my so called brother against me, Bray can't get her out of his mind, she's all he thinks about, all he talks about, it's all Ivy all the time, he doesn't see how bad she is for him, he's changed since she came into his life, but he doesn't see that, I'm the bad guy for pointing it out." I shook my head. "She got me kicked out of my own home, he picked her over me, his own brother." I snarled.

"Well, they say a hot piece of ass will do that for ya, she's a pretty good lay, he was hitting it from the beginning wasn't he?" Mike's jaw tensed up, speaking of it.

"Actually from what I've seen, he hasn't slept with her, that's the crazy part, who gets so infatuated with someone, you haven't even slept with?" I shook my head.

"He hasn't slept with her?, hmm." Mike sat back signaling to the bartender for two more beers, the bartender placing one in front of me. "That's good to know, she knows better then to give it up to anyone, unless I say other wise." Mike smirked.

"Thanks." I said after I finished mine, and started on the one he'd bought.

"Not a problem." Mike nodded. "So, I think maybe you and I, could become good friends."

"Is that right?, how do you think that's going to happen?" I raised a brow.

"We have something in common." Mike shrugged.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Ivy, you want Ivy out of Bray's life, and so do I." Mike explained. "I want Ivy back, she's mine, she belongs to me, Bray may have her right now, but she's mine, and I think that if we work together, you can get what you want, Ivy out of Bray's life, and I'll get what I want, my bitch back." Mike went on.

"I don't agree with how you treat her." I shook my head.

"She's treated the way she wants to be treated, if she didn't want to be with me, she wouldn't." Mike shook his head.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"Look if you help me, and I can get Ivy back, I'll leave town, I'll take Ivy with me, you'll never have to see her again, better yet, your friend Bray , will never see her again, either." Mike smirked. "Just think about it." Mike took a piece of paper out, and wrote something down, then handed it to me. "That's my number, if you decide you want to help me, get back what's rightfully mine, then call me." Mike then stood up, and walked out of the bar.

I shook my head, and looked down at the number, could this be what I need to get back into the house?, if Ivy's gone, then I'll get Bray back, I'll get my friend, and brother back.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I walked out to the living room, it'd been a week and 3 days, and crazy enough, I feel so much better, the first few days of detox were horrible I thought I'd die, I'd never felt something so horrible in my life, I hurt from inside on out. Thankfully I had Bray, he'd been there with me the entire time, he didn't leave my side, because I had him I made it through, I know it's not over, and I still have a way to go, but I feel so much better and I know as long as I have Bray, I can get through this, and anything else. I still have times where I'll see something on TV that reminds me of my past, and makes me want a fix, but I am able to brush it off, when it gets bad, I knock on Bray's door, and talk to him, he's great to talk to, always keeps me level headed, reminds me, why I'm here, to get the life I deserve, and I am finally realizing I deserve a good life, I deserve more then I had in my past.

I heard a knock on the door, and walked over to it. I opened the door and saw Luke standing in front of me. "Umm, hey." I said softly.

"Bray here?" Luke questioned.

"Umm, Yeah." I nodded. "Come in." I stepped to the side, allowing him to enter.

"Thanks." Luke nodded.

"I will go get him." I said, starting to turn around to go get him.

"Wait." Luke sighed.

"What?" I bit my lip.

"How are you?" Luke questioned.

"Umm, okay I guess, a lot better then I was when I first got here." I admitted.

"How's Bray been?" Luke questioned.

"I know he misses you being around." I nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turned around, when I heard Bray come in. "You shouldn't be here harassing Ivy." Bray spat.

"He isn't harassing me." I shook my head. "He was just asking how I was, that's all." I said, placing my hand on his chest, rubbing slightly in a calming manner. Bray has a tendency to be rather protective of me.

"I just came to see how you were Bray, I've been trying to call you, but you haven't returned any of my calls." Luke sighed.

"There is a reason for that, don't you think?" Bray rolled his eyes.

"I want to come home Bray, can't you forgive me?" Luke shook his head.

"Do you still feel what you did was right?" Bray crossed his arms over his chest.

Luke didn't answer just sighed, and looked down.

"Exactly." Bray shook his head, walking over to the door, and opening it. "Out, now." Bray growled.

"Bray." Luke tried.

"Now, or I'll throw you out." Brock growled.

"Fine, whatever." Luke rolled his eyes. "You have changed, you aren't the same, she's made you weak." Luke spat, as he walked past Bray and out the door.

 _Have I really?_

 _Bray doesn't seem weak to me!_

 _He's a strong and kind man!_

Bray growled and slammed the door, before turning around to me. "Don't listen to him, he's jealous, you haven't made me weak." Bray said walking towards me.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Are we still going into town today?" I questioned.

"Yep, we can head now, if you want to go grab your shoes, and a jacket, it might get chilly before we head back home, I was thinking we can grab a bite to eat in town." Bray smiled.

"Sounds great." I smiled, and headed to grab my shoes, and a jacket, then walked back out. "I'm all ready." I smiled.

"Great." Bray smiled, and held the door open for me, then following me out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

Ivy and I were in a store, Ivy needed to pick up some warmer clothes, it was getting pretty cold at night, and she wanted some longer sleeves, to wear at night, she'd gone off to look at clothes, I'd just stood back let her do her thing. I was off in corner, looking down at my phone, I was looking over some sheets they'd sent me, just some earning reports on the gas station, and a few of the other companies I own. I looked up and I saw a man talking to Ivy, she looked worried as she looked around, I moved to the side, not letting the man see me, neither of them could see me most likely.

I saw the man, reach in to his jacket, and pull something out, I moved in closer so I could hear them. "Come on, you know you want some." The man said waving the baggy, of what I now can see is pills, in her face.

"N-no, I don't want those." Ivy shook her head, biting her lip. "I, I'm moving on, I'm not doing that any more." Ivy pushed the pills out of her face.

"Come on, you know you don't mean that, you know his will make you feel so good." The man said trying to shove it in her face, but she moved her head.

"No, I said no, please just leave me alone." Ivy almost cried, I could tell it was starting to get to her, as she started to desperately look around, I knew she was looking for me.

 _That's my girl, good job!_

"The lady said no, she means it." I growled, grabbing the man from behind, and shoving him, pushing him behind me. "You ever come near her again, you'll regret it." I growled, the man backing up, and practically running out the door.

I turned around, only to have Ivy throw herself into my arms, I myself wrapping my arms around her instantly.

"I told him no." Ivy whispered.

 _I know little one, I heard you!_

 _You did good, I knew you could do it!_

"I know, you did good." I smiled, pulling away.

"It was so hard, apart of me wanted so badly to take those pills." Ivy bit her lip.

"But the part that didn't want them won, see you are making progress little one." I smiled, reaching out, to caress her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, that took a lot, I know it was hard, but you did it, I told you, that you could do it, no matter how hard it is, you know I'll always be right by your side." I smiled, and pulled her into my arms, holding her tightly, she did so good, this proved to me, I did the right thing, I helped her, I helped someone who wanted to be helped.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I stood outside the store, and looked in as my guy had tried to get her to take the bait, but damn it, she wasn't doing it, he kept pushing her, I knew if he kept at it, she'd give in, she's not that strong, she's not strong enough to pull away, damn it, I saw that son of a bitch, pull him away, and chase him out.

 _Fucking great!_

 _You are starting to get on my nerves man!_

 _If you think I'm going to let you have her, you are out of your damn mind!_

 _That right there is my property!_

 _I own her, and that's not changing, find your own bitch!_

I growled to myself, when I saw Ivy throw herself into that son of a bitches arms. When he put his arms around her, I could of broke that glass, and beat the hell out of both of them. Who the hell does he think he is?, Ivy belongs to me, he thinks he has her, but he doesn't , she's mine, she belongs to me, he thinks he's won, but I'll let him think that, because he has no idea, what I have up my sleeve. I looked beside me to see Luke, my new buddy. "It didn't work." Luke sighed.

"That's fine, we've hit a bump, but it's okay, it's all going to work out, don't you worry." I smirked.

"You sure?, are you sure this is going to work?, because I tried to talk to Bray and he wouldn't even give me the time of day, all because I won't admit, that I was wrong, in sending her back to you." Luke sighed, and shook his head.

"You need to swallow your pride, maybe you need to let him think you've come to the realization, that you were wrong, and he was right." I sighed.

"But I wasn't, she doesn't belong in that house, she doesn't belong with him." Luke shook his head.

"Of course I know you are right, I know she doesn't belong with him, she belongs with me, Ivy is mine, she belongs to me, but if we are going to make this work, you need to get into Bray's good graces again, so if you have to suck it up, and tell him you were wrong, then you have to do it." I explained to him. "You have to do this, you gain his trust again, and you can help me get Ivy out of there, and once I have her back, I'll get her out of town, she and I will be gone, You, nor Bray will ever have to see Ivy again, isn't that what you want?, don't you want your friend and brother back?"

 _But more importantly, I want my bitch back!_

"Yes, of course, I guess, I'll do what I have to." Luke shook his head. "If it means Ivy is out of his life, I'll do it." Luke nodded.

"Good, perfect, you get your friend back, and I get my woman back." I smiled, looking in the window to see Ivy hugging Bray, he better enjoy this now, because when I get Ivy back, he'll never see her again, I'll make sure of that. "He better enjoy himself, I'm getting my woman back, and when I do, I swear, I'm going to make that bitch pay, for putting me through all this mess, look at all the problems she's caused for me, not just me, but you, and Bray, she's going to regret leaving me, that's for sure." I snarled, that bitch is going to pay, I'm going to make her regret the day, she ever decided to leave me, she knows she's mine, she knows she belongs to me, she's my property, she knows she isn't allowed to think, she does what I say, what I say goes end of story, but this son of a bitch, has her thinking she has a choice, she has a way to have a better life, she doesn't. Her life is all about serving me, making me happy, she's going to need to be re-taught that.

* * *

 **Note From Author: Here is chapter 6, Ivy is doing good, she is starting to get her life together, with the help of Bray of course, but now we have to worry about Luke and Mike, what are your thoughts on the Mike/Luke issue?, How do you think Bray is going to react, when he finds out about it? How do you feel about the chapter as a whole?, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and adding as a favorite.**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thanks for the review as always, it looks like Luke is going to need more then a little tough love, he's being a big trouble maker now, and we defiantly haven't seen the last of the a-hole Mike! Thanks again, for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always, I put Miz in the story, for just that reason, he just screams jerk face boyfriend. And looks like you are right, Luke needs more then a little tough love, and looks like we haven't seen the last of Mike, since he's teamed up with Mike, it can't be good for Bray or Ivy. I did add Mike and Luke's POV, just a little taste of it in this chapter, there will be more, thanks for the idea, it really did add to the story. Thanks again, for the review and for reading the story, I'm glad you are enjoying it.**


	7. Extra Precautions!

**Bray's Point Of View**

It had been a few days, since Ivy's encounter, with an old dealer, of hers. She was doing pretty good, I noticed every now and then, she'd get pretty cranky, but that's to be expected, she usually snaps out of it, pretty quickly for the most part. I know this is a very tough ordeal that Ivy is going through, but she's a very strong woman, I know she may not think that of herself, but I'll make her realize, just how strong and powerful of a woman she is.

I heard the crash of the thunder outside, the storm was getting pretty bad, and I was just laying in bed, partially waiting for the power to go out, it always does, when we have a bad storm, and this one was one of the worst we've had in a long time.

I heard a knock on the door, and looked over to the door. "Come in." I yelled, propping myself up on my elbow.

I saw the door open slowly, and Ivy peek her head in the door. "Umm, hey." Ivy said, biting her lip.

 _I didn't expect to see you tonight!_

"Are you alright little one?" I raised a brow, sitting up in my bed.

"Well, I, I can't sleep." Ivy admitted, shuddering when she saw the lightening outside. "I'm not real big on storms, I don't really know how to say this." Ivy shook her head, looking down.

"What is it?, you know you can ask me anything." I smiled.

"I know, umm, can I sleep in here?" Ivy bit her lip. "I don't like to be alone, when it storms."

 _You don't even have to ask, little one!_

"Sure, come on." I smiled, moving the covers so she could jump in.

"Thank you." Ivy smiled, and stepped completely inside my room, shutting the door behind her, making her way to my bed, she climbed him, jumping into my arms, when there was a loud crash of thunder. "I'm sorry." Ivy shook her head.

"Don't be, it's okay." I smiled, putting my arms around her.

"I feel like such a big baby, I've always been scared of storms, you'd of thought I'd of out grown it by now." Ivy shook her head.

"Oh, there is nothing wrong with fear, you just can't let it control you." I said, running my hands through her hair.

"Yeah, it's times like these, I would pop a couple Oxy, and everything would be better, I wouldn't be so scared, it'd take the fear away." Ivy shook her head, clinging to me tightly as another deafening clap of thunder shook the house.

 _You don't need to do that, not any more!_

I held her tighter to my body, I could tell this really scared her, I could feel her heart beating furiously, and could hear the slight whimper she gave off. "You don't need that stuff, it doesn't take away the fear, it just masks it, you have me, it's just a storm, it's not going to hurt you, why are you so scared if you don't mind me asking?" I looked down to her.

"I've always been scared of storms, since I was a little girl, but it got 10 times worse, after the last time I got taken away from my mom and dad, my dad went to prison, for armed robbery, he was trying to take care of us, he kept losing his job, and he thought that's the only way he could support me, my brother, and my mother, he got caught and ." Ivy shook her head, and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as another loud crash sounded outside. "My mother fell apart, she started drinking, and she got behind the wheel one night, and passed out at the wheel, and went off a bridge, she was trashed when she left the house, I begged her not to leave, but she did, my father ended up getting into a fight in prison, and got killed a few months later, no one on either side of my family would take us, so me and my brother got separated, my brother still tried to see me for years, but we ended up getting bounced from foster home to foster home, and we lost track of each other." Ivy shook her head. "I was about 11, when there was a huge storm, I was at my 2nd foster 3rd foster home, it was a huge farm, and the oldest boy, was 16 and he thought it was funny that I was 11, and still scared of storms, so while the foster parents were out, he locked me out side, I was so scared, I had no where to run, the barn was locked, the shed was locked, I remember hearing something crack, and then everything went black. It turns out that a tree branch broke off, and flew directly into me, knocking me out, after that I became extremely terrified of storms, I just hate them."

 _That's awful, some people can be so cruel!_

I shook my head, that was horrible for such a young innocent child to go through, now I understand, why she'd be so scared of storms. "You don't have to worry about something like that happening again, you are safe here, you know that right?" I looked down at her, as she looked up to me and nodded. "You never told me you have a brother, so you don't know where he is at all?" I raised a brow.

"No, we lost touch, after 2 years, I was 10 went I went into the foster care system, and my brother was 12, we tried as hard as we could to stay together, we even ran away together a couple times, but they always found us, and split us apart again, eventually there was just too much distance between us, and we lost touch." Ivy bit her lip, shaking her head. I could see how much it hurt her to talk about her brother, I can see how much she loved him, and how much he must of loved him, he was the one who protected her before they got separated, she lost that protection so she let herself get caught up with the wrong people. Ivy doesn't have to worry about that any longer, she's got me now, I'll protect her.

"I'm sorry, that must of been awful." I shook my head.

"It's life, until I was older, that I realized, that wasn't normal, not all kids had to go through that, so at least at the time, it was going on, I thought it was normal, I didn't have to know, how completely messed up my life was at that point in time." Ivy sighed. "Can we not talk about that any more." Ivy said softly.

"Of course." I said, my hand gliding up and down her back, Ivy squealed and buried her face in my chest, and clung to me tightly, when the thunder crashed outside, and shook the house, the power surging and then shutting off, I heard the house go quite, all except Ivy, who's heart was beating so loud, I swear I could hear it. "You okay?" I whispered.

 _She really wasn't kidding, she's terrified right now!_

"Yeah, I just really don't like this, I wish I had something, to take the edge off." Ivy shook her head.

"You don't need anything Ivy, you've got me, I'm here, I'll keep you safe, you don't have to worry." I said softly, holding her tightly as she clung to me. "Just close your eyes, and imagine you are far away from here, shut off your mind, ignore all that's going on around you, and let yourself fall into a deep sleep." I whispered, my hand still gliding up and down her back, lulling her into her sleep.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I followed Luke, through the woods, part of me wondered if he was trying to lead me into a trap, but part of me, knows he wants Ivy out of Bray's life, just as much as I want Ivy back in mine. I sighed and had to stop to catch my breath. "Slow down man, I'm not used to treading through the woods, like you are." I shook my head. We were heading to the house, Bray's house. To find some what stake the place out, so we'd be ready know the way around the house, inside and out, I needed to know my way around this place, that way when my plan is set in motion, I'd have my way out of this place, with Ivy of course, all figured out.

"We want to get to the house, before everyone gets around, they'll notice us coming if they are up and around, it's easier to slip off the property, then it is to get on, so let's go." Luke shook his head.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Fine, come on." I started to follow him, we walked up and down, the terrain for about another 10 minutes and I finally saw it, through a large field, was the house, Finally I knew where my woman was, I hadn't seen her since that day at the store, where she turned down the pills, from my buddy. We headed towards the house, slipping behind a shed, and then making our way around the house, towards the side.

"This is Ivy's room." Luke said, pointing to the window.

It was dark inside the room, so I decided to look inside, see what my woman was doing. I looked around, her bed was empty, where was she? "I don't see her."

 _Where the hell is my woman?_

 _Why isn't she in her room?_

Luke looked inside and shook his head. "I don't know where she'd be." Luke sighed.

 _I do, that son of a bitch!_

 _I swear if she's sleeping with him!_

 _I'll kill them both!_

"Where's Bray's room?" I almost growled.

"Follow me." Luke sigh, heading two windows down. "Here is his room."

I looked inside, I felt my blood start to boil. The sight of my woman, in the bed of another man, it made me heated, I was livid. Looking in upon my girl, in the arms of another man, it made my stomach turn, she's mind damn it. Ivy should know better then to jump into bed, with a man, without my permission. "I thought you said, they weren't sleeping together." I growled, looking back at Luke.

"I didn't think they were." Luke shook his head. "She had to of gotten to him."

 _I'm sure it took all his will power to tell her no!_

"Sure, and I'm sure it took so much convincing. For him to jump into bed with her." I shook my head, growling as I watch him, wrap his arms around her tighter, as she snuggled into his chest. "Call him, now." I growled.

"What am I supposed to say?" Luke raised a brow.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. I want that man's hands off, of my woman. That's something that needs to happen now, so get to it." I ordered.

"Fine, whatever." Luke shook his head, taking out a cell phone, and dialing a number.

I watched as inside the room, Bray woke up, reaching over, trying to be careful, as to not wake Ivy, I'm guessing. Bray put the phone to his ear.

 **"Hello?" I heard Bray rasp, and realized he'd put the phone on speaker.**

"Hey, how are you doing?" Luke shrugged, shaking his head.

 **"Fine, what do you want Luke?" Bray sighed, finally doing as I wanted, and moved his arms from around Ivy. Bray scooted out from under Ivy, and she started stir. Bray ran his hand through her hair, a couple times, sending her back into her sleep. Bray climbed off the bed.**

"I just wanted to know how you were." Luke sighed.

 **"Well, I'm fine, so you shouldn't contact me again." Bray said harshly.**

"Look, I'm trying to reach out to you Bray, I'm trying to show you I'm working on becoming a better person." Luke shook his head. "I'm trying to work on the things, I've done wrong with my life." Luke looked to me and shrugged.

 **"Is that so?, you've realized how wrong you are about Ivy?" Bray questioned.**

"I don't know, I'm trying to get past my reservations about her." Luke answered.

 **"Well, I guess that's some kind of progress." Bray shrugged.**

I saw Ivy, start to come around, and sit up slightly, and looks over at Bray. Bray smiled over at her, and gave her a one second, signal.

"I'm trying Bray." Luke sighed.

 **"That's good to know." Bray sighed. "I've got to go, have a nice day." Bray added, and hung up the phone.**

"There, I did it." Luke put his phone in his pocket, and sighed.

"I can see that, at least it got his grimy paws, off my woman." I growled.

I looked on as Ivy sat all the way up, and Bray walked back over, sitting on the bed, next to her. They started talking and Bray leaned over, and placed his dirty lips, on my woman's forehead. I growled to myself, as I watched Ivy's cheeks blush a light shade of red. Ivy then climbed out of the bed, saying something to Bray, before walking out the door.

I figured she would be going to her room, so I headed back to her window. I saw Ivy's door open, and Ivy strip her shirt off, before heading towards the bathroom, letting me catch the view of her naked back. After a few minutes I saw Ivy walk out of the bathroom, wearing only a bra and pantie set. I held my hand up for Luke to stay over there, until she put some clothes on.

Once Ivy's clothes were on, Luke joined me. "So, how long are we sticking around here?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know, I want to watch my woman for a while, since I know I'm not going to be able to talk to her, your buddy isn't going to allow that." I shook my head. I saw Ivy put her hair up, and was checking herself out in the mirror. Her jeans extra tight, and her shirt extra clingy to her body, hugging her curves.

 _Who the hell are you trying to look good for?_

Ivy looked to the window, and she must of seen me, because she screamed and dropped the light jacket, she was about to put on. I looked to Luke and he grabbed me, and we both ran for the woods, hoping not to be seen.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I was about to put on my jacket, when I saw something out the corner of my eye, I turned to look at the window, and I saw a face, it quickly disappeared, and I screamed, dropping the jacket on the ground.

 _Oh god, what the hell is that?_

 _Who is that?_

Within a few seconds, Bray was busting through my door. "Ivy?" Bray rushed to my side. "What's wrong?" He questioned, reaching out taking my face between his palms, trying to calm me, as I was now practically hyperventilating.

"Outside." I managed to get out. "Someone, was outside." I pointed to the window.

"Are you sure?" Bray raised a brow.

 _I'm not taking anything, I swear I saw something!_

 _More like someone!_

"Yes, I'm sure, I saw a face." I swore, shaking my head. "I know I saw it, someone was outside my window."

"What's going on?" I heard Braun at the door, Erick right behind him.

"Yeah, everything okay?" Erick added

"Ivy think's she saw someone outside her window." Bray turned to them.

"I don't think, I know." I interjected.

 _I'm not crazy, don't look at me like that!_

"Would it make you feel better, if we go outside and check things out?" Bray looked down at me.

"Would you?" I bit my lip.

"Sure, we'll check things out." Bray nodded, giving me a kiss on the top of the head, before turning to the boys, and all three of them walking out of my room, and heading outside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

We made it back to the woods, both of us looking back, hiding behind the trees, so we aren't seen. A few minutes later, we see Bray, Erick, and Braun all walk out. Bray and the boys, look down around, by Ivy's window, he points to something on the ground, and Braun, points to something else. "What are they doing?" Mike raised a brow.

"I don't know, I don't think the ground is soft enough, to leave prints." I shook my head.

 _I hope not at least!_

"You sure?, they will think something is up, if there are footprints." Mike sighed.

"I can't be sure, but there is no way they will think it's us." I sighed.

 _One can hope at least, Bray will never forgive me!_

I watched as Ivy came around the house, and headed towards Bray, he said something to her, and then took her into his arms.

"They must of found the footprints, they had to of." Mike said, I could hear the panic creep into his voice. "What if they come looking over here?"

"They won't, Bray doesn't look like he wants to keep his hands off her long enough for that." I snarled, I still don't see what he sees in her?, she's bad news, but he doesn't see that. How can he be so blind?

"I can see." Mike growled. "I want my woman back." He added.

 _Believe me, I want you to have your woman back!_

"You'll get her back, we've got to be smart about this." I reminded him. We can't be stupid and run into this, without a rock solid plan. If we do, it will ruin everything, I know these guys, and I know how they think, they are going to be on their guard right now, we have to hold off, until we know, they aren't so guarded.

"Does he need to have his hands on her at all times?" Mike snarled, stepping forward, causing me to grab him to prevent him from giving us away.

 _Control your jealously man!_

 _You are going to get us caught!_

"Calm down, you are going to get us caught, I don't understand. You have no problem sharing her with other men, but you don't want her around Bray? Why is that?" I shook my head, this man has no sense of self-control.

"She's mine, I do with her as I please. So if I want her to be with other men, then she will. Ivy has no permission to be with that man, so there for she is betraying me, I won't allow it. That's something I'm not going to let her get away with." Mike spat, shaking his head.

 _Wow, he defiantly has his own way of thinking!_

 _As crazy as it is!_

I shook my head, wow this man is something else, but it's what I have to do right now, to help Bray, out of this fog he is in, when it comes to Ivy.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sighed, looking back down at the footprints, there were two different tracks. "Maybe it's just some pranksters, some young punks, trying to sneak a peek at a pretty woman." Braun looked over at me, as I was still calming Ivy, she was scared out of her mind.

"We will figure it out, I'll have some extra security put up, to be on the safe side." I nodded. "Are you okay?" I looked down at Ivy.

"Yeah, I knew someone was out here, I just knew it." Ivy looked up at me, and nodded.

"You were right, we will take care of everything, you don't have to worry about a thing." I said softly. "Braun is probably right, it's probably just some pranksters, or some kids from up the road, trying to catch a peek of you." I added.

"Yeah, you are probably right, I just don't like the idea of someone looking in at me." Ivy sighed.

"I'll get you some better curtains today, some that will conceal you better." I smiled at her.

"That sounds good, those curtains you have in there now, don't hide a thing." Ivy smiled.

"Come on, let's get inside and I will finish getting ready, and we can head into town." I smiled, reaching out and grabbing a hold of her hand, leading her inside.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well, here we have it, Chapter 7 I really hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I am enjoying writing it, I really love a sweet cuddly Bray:) So Luke and Mike are coming up with a plan, but Bray is going to be a lot harder, to pull one over on, then Mike might expect. I have some big things, in the works for this story, so be on the look out for that! Thank you all to everyone, who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys are the reason I enjoy writing this so much!**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks as always, for reading and the review. I'll tell you, I do love Luke, and I don't think he's going to be a total loss in this story, Bray has a soft spot for helping those in need, so I think if Luke is in the need of some help, Bray won't turn him away. Luke just needs to see the light, when it comes to Mike, he's not out for anyone but himself, he could care less about Luke, he's just a pawn in his game right now. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)**

 **DarkFireDemoness- Thank you for reading, and for the review, I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I am really enjoying the sweet side that Bray has, he seems like he could be a big cuddly bear, but one who could still rip your head off, if need be. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :)**


	8. Fuel To The Fire!

**Bray's Point Of View**

It'd been about 2 weeks since the little issue with the peeping tom's outside of Ivy's room. I'd been doing some checking around and some neighbors down the road, said they saw a black pick-up truck parked on the road by a trail that leads to my place. I asked if they knew the licenses plate number, they only had a partial of course, but there were only two black pick-up trucks that had the partial match and one was an old lady and it turns out that it'd been broke down for over 2 weeks, the lady just had it towed to my repair shop one town over.

Now we get to the other own of the pick-up truck, was none other then Mike Mizanin. I should of known, so he knows where I live, and he knows she is with me still. So I of course had to make sure I upped my security adding some extra features, I added some security camera's at the front door, and the back and on the left and right side of the house, that way I have eyes on all sides of my place, I also had a fence put around my property line to make sure it's harder for him to get to the house. I have also added extra motion sensor lights near the house, and then there is the best protection two guard dogs, two 85 pound Doberman Pinscher's Zeus and Hercules as they were renamed by Ivy. She didn't like that they were named 1 and 2 by the place I had got them from, she said they are living breathing beings, they deserve to have an identity so she named them.

I walked towards the kitchen after smelling something wonderful, Erick must be up cooking already, Braun isn't much of a cook. In fact we tend to keep him away from the stove, last time he almost burned my house down. I rounded the corner, and was surprised to see my little one, Ivy at the stove.

"Smells fantastic." I smiled, leaning against the doorframe, admiring her in her white tank top, and cheeky pajama shorts.

Ivy turned around and smiled. "Let's hope you think it tastes just as fantastic." Ivy smiled.

"I'm sure it will." I smiled, kicking myself off the doorframe.

"Well, it's all ready if you want to call the boys." Ivy smiled.

"Food's ready." I yelled, I could here Braun and Erick jumping out of bed, and running down the hall.

"Well, I could of done that." Ivy laughed, shaking her head, walking over to refrigerator bending over, to grab a water. "Do you want any juice or milk?" Ivy questioned, still bent over.

 _No that's the last thing on my mind right now!_

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder, landing on her bottom, her shorts riding up, showing off a bit of her cheeks. "Nope, I'm fine." I licked my lips and smirked, looking over to the side, noticing that Braun and Erick had walked out. I shoved them both back, shooting them looks.

 _Put your eyes back in your head boys!_

 _And your tongue back in your mouth while you're at it!_

Both Braun and Erick put their hands up defensively and backed up, walking over to the table, keeping their eyes down at the table and off Ivy.

"Good morning boys." Ivy smiled, when she turned around. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Erick shook his head, looking over once I patted his shoulder letting both know they are okay to look now.

"I'm fine." Braun smiled.

"Okay, we'll I will fix you boys a plate." Ivy smiled, and headed over to the stove.

"I'll do that, you've done enough. How about you go have a seat I'll do the rest." I said walking up behind her.

"You do it for me all the time, all of you. I just want to give back." Ivy sighed.

"Well, you've done enough, besides I like doing things for you." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"I have a feeling, I won't win this." Ivy shook her head, smiling.

"You are very much right about that." I smiled, Ivy putting down the plate, and walking over to the table, sitting down in her usual spot, next to my spot at the front of the table. I got everyone's food, handing Ivy her food first, then handing Erick and Braun their food, then putting my food down in my spot sitting next to Ivy.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

After breakfast I went back to my room, changing into blue and white haltered maxi dress, with a handkerchief hem. I heard a knock on the door, and turned around brushing my hair out. "Come in." I said, and saw the door open. I smiled at Bray as I brushed my hair into a ponytail then put my brush down.

"You look beautiful." Bray smiled, walking in then shutting the door behind him.

 _This man is far too good too me!_

"Thank you." I smiled. "What did you need."

"Oh, I was talking to Braun, he said you were thinking about going into town tonight?" Bray raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, I was telling him that there is a band I totally love that are going to be a few minutes away from us tonight, and I wanted to go." I smiled, sitting down on the edge of my dresser. "So he said he could take me, they are playing at a club, he said he could take me, and just hang in the town until I was ready to go."

"I see, do you think that's a good idea?" Bray raised a brow, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

 _Not a good idea?_

 _Why not?_

"What do you mean?" I questioned, dropping down from my dresser, walking over to my bed, sitting down next to him.

"I just mean, it's a club, there are going to be a lot of people there. Then there is also the fact that people are going to be drinking there." Bray shook his head.

"What does that got to do with me and not going there?" I raised a brow.

"Because, if you are around people drinking, you might feel more pressured to drink, and when you drink it lowers your inhibitions and increases the likelihood that you will make other bad choices, like going back to drugs." Bray sighed. "You've come so far, I don't want to see you fall back."

"But I won't drink, I promise." I said, placing my hand over his, as he placed it on my thigh.

"I'm just worried you aren't ready to be in public by your self." Bray sighed, shaking his head. "I want to believe it, because you have come so far, but I can't help but fear, maybe you might not be, and I don't want to risk it Ivy."

 _You are really way too sweet!_

"Well, maybe you could come with me." I offered.

"What?" Bray raised a brow.

"I mean if you are worried I'm not ready for it, maybe you can come with me, I know it might not be your scene, but you never know, you may like it." I smiled. "That way if, I do feel pressured, or if it gets too much for me, then you are right there with me, I'll have you to help me, or get me out of there."

"Well, if you really want to go, then I guess I can tag along and keep an eye out for you." Bray smiled.

"Yay, great." I smiled, reaching out and throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I knocked on her door we were going to need to leave in a few minutes. I heard her yell for me to come in, and I entered. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I eyed her up and down, she looked absolutely stunning, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, black leather high heel boots that go all the way up to her knees, and a black leather halter corset with buckles in the front. With matching black and sliver adjustable leather cuff bracelets, on each wrist.

"Wow, you look, absolutely beautiful." I said, unable to take my eyes off of the beautiful creature standing in front of me.

"You think so?" Ivy smiled, moving her long blonde hair, which she'd styled in long flowing curls, looking down at herself before looking back to me.

 _I'm not blind, only a blind man couldn't see you are the most beautiful woman to walk the face of this planet!_

"Absolutely, you are bound to be the best looking woman in the place." I admitted.

"Not even." She shook her head. "You look nice." Ivy smiled, walking over fixing the collar on my simple black button up shirt, that I'd paired with a pair of dark jeans, I'd put my hair up, in a simple black stalking cap.

"Well thanks." I shrugged.

"You know we kind of match, jean's and a black top, people are going to think we did it on purpose." Ivy laughed.

 _Hmm, we do don't we?_

 _Great minds I guess!_

 _Just proves we have a deeper connection!_

I looked between us, and noticed she was actually right, we did match. "I guess we do, don't we." I shrugged. "Are you ready to go little one?" I smiled.

"Yes, defiantly." Ivy smiled, taking my hand when I offered it to her, allowing me to lead her to the door opening, both of us heading out, ready for our night on the town.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I looked around, I knew this was one of Ivy's favorite bands she dragged me to a few shows. I smiled when I saw my girl walking through the door, looking hot as fucking hell. I noticed men's attention turn to Ivy, that's my girl, she doesn't just turn heads, my woman breaks necks.

 _Damn babe, way to make an entrance!_

I snarled when I saw that damn man Bray Wyatt walk in right behind her, this man has a death wish, must he be so close to my woman all the time? I swear I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind one day, after I get my woman back of course. I watched him place his hand on the small of her back, and whisper something in her ear, causing her to giggle like a giddy little school girl.

 _You better watch your fucking hands boy!_

 _He moves his hands any down further he's going to lose them!_

I shook my head, as they made there way to the bar, ordering two soda's from the fountain, so he's not letting her drink or take her pills?

 _Damn babe, he doesn't let you have any fun does he?_

 _That will change when you are back with me, that's for sure!_

 _The good times will roll again!_

I turned around, so they didn't spot me, they were literally two seats down from me and I could hear their conversation.

"Oh, you might like it, just give it a chance." Ivy laughed.

"I don't know, you are the only person on this planet that could get me to actually show up to a place like this." Bray said.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad Bray." Ivy said. "I didn't have to do too much to persuade you did I?" she added.

 _Persuade him?_

 _What the hell does she mean?_

"True, but come on, I can't say no to that beautiful face." Bray said, as I turned around in time to see him run his finger along her jawline.

 _You and your damn hands again Wyatt!_

"You are too good to me." Ivy smiled, taking her hand, placing it in his, then heading towards the stage as they were getting ready to start the show. Not a one of them noticing me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I smiled it was such a great night, Bray was so wonderful I have loved every minute of this show, it made me think of the past, and how I used to drag Mike to these shows, but it's different with Bray. Bray actually tries to enjoy himself, doesn't spend the entire night bitching about how I am going to owe him for coming to this stupid ass place, to watch this stupid ass band.

I smiled over at Bray "Thank you for coming with me tonight." I smiled, hooking my arm with his.

"It wasn't that bad, I'll admit I had a good time." Bray smiled. "I rather enjoyed myself." he added

"You did?" I raised a brow, unable to remove this smile that was on my face.

"Yes, it might have something to do with the fact that I'm here with you, it's hard not to enjoy myself when I'm around you." Bray smiled, slipping his hand down, to take my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I turned to completely face him. "You always know just what to say, to get a girls heart a racing." I smiled using my free hand to drape over his shoulder.

"Isn't this the cutest thing?" I heard a voice come from behind Bray, I looked directly behind him, by moving my head slightly.

My eyes widened, and as I saw Mike standing directly behind Bray. "Bray." I whispered.

Bray let go of my hand, his chest puffing out, as he turned around. I placed my hands around his arm, standing slightly behind him. "What are you doing here?" Bray growled.

"Came to see the show, same as you." Mike shrugged. "I didn't expect to see this show in front of me, let me ask you, how much is he paying you babe? How much are you going for these days?" Mike raised a brow.

Before I could say a thing, Bray decked him, sending him to the ground. "You better never speak about her like that again."

"Come on, let's go Bray." I said, tugging on his arm, Bray turning his head to look at me. "Please, I want to go now."

"Fine." Bray growled as we backed away, getting out of the club, before Bray did any damage to Mike, the look I saw in Bray's eyes, scared me a bit, I'd never seen a side like that of him, I know everyone has that side to them, but I've never seen even a hint of a violent side.

 **xXxXx**

Bray and I make it home, Bray walking me all the way to my bedroom door after we let Zeus and Hercules outside. I opened my door before turning back to him. "Thanks again for tonight Bray." I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear as I leaned against the doorframe, Bray taking his place directly in front of me, stepping closer to me.

"Not a problem, most of our night was good at least." Bray smiled, placing a hand on my waist, the opposite hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"I want to forget about that, and focus on the amazing time I had with you." I bit my lip, I can't explain it, the feeling I had right now, he was so close, yes we've been close before, but this was different. I could feel my palms becoming sweat, my heart starting to pound, as he moved even closer to me. Until there was almost no space between us. I swear I don't think my heart has ever beat so hard, or fast in my life.

I rolled my tongue across my lips as I looked up at him, I noticed a small scar, one I've never noticed before, right above his right eyes. A part of me, wonders how he got it, but that's a conversation for another day. "It was amazing." Bray's tongue swiped across his lips. "Almost too perfect." He added, I felt his hand move from my waist to the small of my back.

 _What is he?_

 _Is he going to?_

 _Do I want him to?_

 _Who am I kidding, hell yes I want him to kiss me!_

I swear, my heart is going to beat right out of my chest, will this man put me out of my misery already. Just then, just when I thought I was going to have to do it myself, he pressed his lips against mine, his lips were surprisingly soft, and warm. I felt his tongue swipe across my lips, asking for entry. I quickly obliged and gently parted my lips, allowing his tongue enter and meet with mine, his tongue swirling around with mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, to add more depth to the kiss, to allow more access. Bray dropped his hand on my face, to my waist, before sliding it to my upper back, using that hand, and the hand on my lower back, to press my body against his. Just as it started, it ended, and we both pulled away.

 _Is that it?_

 _I want more!_

 _I need more!_

We both looked at each other, breathing heavy, our chests rising and falling at a rapid pace. "Bray." I rasped.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know, what got into me." Bray looked down, dropping his arms from me.

"Don't be, I wanted you too." I bit my lip, his head rising, his eyes connecting with mine. "I was hoping for it, actually." I admitted, placing my arms over his shoulders, before diving back in, the second our lips connected, I swiped my tongue across his lips this time.

Bray granted me access, and I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waste waste immediately, Bray started to move inside my room, kicking the door shut with his foot. He walks over to my bed, leaning down, I felt my bottom touch the bed, and dropped my legs from him. We broke apart again. "Bray." I almost whined when he backed up.

"We can't." He said almost breathless.

 _We have to, I need you!_

I sat up, reaching up grabbing his shirt. "Yes, we can." I licked my lips, trying to steady my breathing. "Please, I want you."

Bray didn't say another word, he just dipped down, capturing my lips again. "Are you sure?" He pulled away again.

"Yes, I'm sure." I nodded, as I started to unbuckle the front of my corset, having trouble on the third and last one, Bray having none of it, ripped the buckle open, exposing my breasts.

Bray groaned against my neck as he trailed kisses, from my neck, to my collar bone, down my shoulders, then finally finding his target, he placed kisses all over my breasts, before taking my right nipple in his mouth, grabbing my left breast with his hand, giving it a squeeze before, he twisted and tweaked my nipple.

"Mmm." I moaned, throwing head back, using my hands to prop myself up.

We both were startled out of our dream state as we heard glass breaking in the front of the house. Bray shoots up, and I scream and throw my body into his arms, Bray wrapping his arms around me. "What was that?" I looked around.

"Stay here." Bray said, looking down at me, giving me a gentle kiss on my lips, before he pulled away from me. "I'll be back." He whispered, walking towards the door, opening it slowly he walked out shutting it behind me.

 _I swear whoever ruined this!_

I quickly ran over to my dresser, grabbing a tank top, and take my corset completely off, throwing it to the side. I slipped the shirt on and quietly made my out of my room.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I made it to the living room, and saw the dogs had been let inside by Erick I'm assuming he always lets them inside before he goes to bed for the night. They were barking at the front door, the window had been broken by a rock, that was lying on the floor. I picked it up. "What happened?" Erick questioned, walking up behind me.

"Is that a note?" Braun questioned also walking up behind me.

"Looks like it." I sighed, reading it.

 _ **This isn't over. Not by a long shot, you think you've won but you haven't.**_

There was no signature but I knew just who had done it.

"How did they get in the front gate?, didn't you lock it?" Braun questioned.

"Who was it?" Erick added.

"I might of forgot." I shook my head. "Mike, who else." I growled.

"Mike did what?" I heard Ivy's voice come from behind us.

"I told you to wait Ivy." I sighed walking over to her, throwing the rock on the ground.

"I know, but I was worried." Ivy bit her lip, wrapping her arms around me.

"You could of been hurt if someone was out here." I shook my head. "Please listen when I tell you something like that, it's for your safety." I said, running my hand through her hair.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I was just worried, something might of happened to you." Ivy sighed. "What did Mike do though?" she questioned.

"He threw a rock through the window." I sighed. "He attached a note but don't worry about it." I shook my head.

"What did it say?" Ivy questioned.

I put my hand out, for Braun to hand me the note and then handed it to her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." I said.

"How did he get through?, wait we forgot to lock the gate didn't we?" Ivy bit her lip.

"I think so, don't worry anyway, I'll take care of him, he's not going to get to you, I promise." I said softly, kissing her forehead.

"What if-." Ivy sighed, but I cut her off.

"You trust me right?" I raised a brow.

"Yes of course." Ivy nodded, with a slight smile.

"Okay, then trust that I'm going to protect you." I smiled, caressing her cheek gently. "How about you go get ready for bed, I'm going to take care of this."

"Okay." Ivy smiled and nodded, walking towards her room, she got to the edge of he hallway. "Bray." Ivy said, at the doorway of the living room and the hallway.

I turned to face her, and she was motioning with her finger for me to come. I walked over to her, she moved back into the hallway still motioning for me with her finger. I got into the hallway and looked down at her. "Yes?" I raised a brow.

She smiled and stood on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around my neck, her lips caressing mine softly. "Goodnight." She smiled, when she pulled away, dropping her arms from around my neck. "See you in the morning." She bit her lip.

 _Defiantly little one, it's going to be a goodnight now!_

"Goodnight little one." I smiled, licking my lips as she made her way down the hall. This wasn't all bad, we had a great time at the concert, it was some what interrupted by Mike, then we get back here. Have an amazing kiss, then another one. Then things got pretty hot and heavy, I had my hands and lips on her body, but then that SOB Mike ruined it, by throwing that damn rock through the window, If I didn't hate that man enough, he just added fuel to the fire.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is chapter 8, I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hmm I wonder why? I'll admit I'm not all that great at smut or anything I know that wasn't really smut but was getting there anyway, and this is also my first attempt at a first kiss scene, but I don't think it was too bad for a first go. So what do you think of the chapter? Please leave a review, I always love feedback of course. Thanks everyone who added as a favorite and who followed the story. Also thanks to all who continue to review, reviews keep me motivated.**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review as always :), I agree with you, Mike's explanation for the way he treats Ivy is total D-bag reasoning if you ask me. But Mike's day is coming, you know Bray isn't going to put up with Mike's crap, he'll get's what coming to him. Thanks again, for reading and reviewing, I enjoy reading your feedback on the story! :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	9. Officially His!

**Warning Adult Content Ahead!**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I walked down the hall, it'd been a long night but I finally got everything boarded up, and some plans for a new better security gate ready to go. I made my way to Ivy's room, knocking on the door. "Come in." I heard her call.

I opened the door, and smiled when I saw Ivy sit up slightly, patting the spot next to her on the bed. "I thought you'd be up by now, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said, looking at the clock, it was almost 10 am already. I sat down next to her, Ivy scooting over closer to me.

"I've been awake for about an hour, I've just been being lazy and laying here." Ivy smiled. "You don't look like you slept well." Ivy noted.

"I didn't." I shrugged.

"I was kind of hoping you'd of come back last night." Ivy admitted.

"We need to talk about that." I sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that, I shouldn't of kissed you, and I shouldn't of done the other things I did." I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry Bray, I wanted you to kiss me, and I wanted you to do what you did, I wanted more actually." Ivy said softly, running her finger up and down my arm.

"Ivy." I sighed shaking my head. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"But I do, I know what I feel when I'm with you Bray, it's something I can't truly explain, I just know when I'm with you, I'm happy, I feel safe, and I feel a, a connection I've never felt anything like this before Bray." Ivy admitted, biting her lip. "I mean I understand if you don't feel the same." Ivy sighed, and shook her head. "I should of known it was too good to be true." Ivy's head hung low as she said this.

"But I do feel the same Ivy, I do feel this unbelievable connection with you." I said, placing my finger under her chin, bringing her head up to face me. "I've never felt so much for someone, I've never felt this way in my life Ivy, I just don't want you too feel obligated." I sighed.

"I don't feel obligated Bray, I don't." Ivy shook her head. "I really like you Bray, I can't explain it, but when I'm with you, all the pieces seem to fall into place for me, everything seems so right, I've never had something feel so right in my life Bray." Ivy scoot even more towards me, her hand caressing my cheek. "When you kissed me last night, It's felt so right, this feels so right, don't you feel it?" Ivy said, motioning between the two of us.

I sighed, and placed my forehead to hers. "I do Ivy, I feel it." I said, pulling away taking her face between my palms. "I feel it, so strongly."

"Then don't fight it Bray, just let it happen." Ivy said, bringing her arms up and slinging them over my shoulder. "Let us happen." Ivy whispered, then brought her lips to mine.

I couldn't fight it any more, I needed her in my life, I swipe my tongue across her lips, and she instantly parted them, and allowed my tongue to enter and dance with hers, when I finally pulled away, we both were breathing rather heavy. "I want you so bad." I rasped. "I want you to be mine." I added, my lips just inches from hers.

"I want to be yours." She purred. "So make me yours." Ivy added before she dives down, to kiss me. Pressing her body against mine.

I growled to myself when I heard Erick yelling down the hall for me. "I swear." I growled, when I pulled away.

"It's okay, if I'm yours, then we have plenty of time for that, don't we?" Ivy smiled, giving me a quick little peck on the lips.

"You're right." I smiled, giving her a peck of my own, before climbing out of bed. "I'll start breakfast, I guess it will be brunch." I shrugged.

"Great, I'll get dressed." Ivy smiled crawling out of bed, causing me to lick my lips when I noticed she wasn't wearing any shorts, just a black lace thong and tank top. "I don't think this is appropriate attire for breakfast." She smirked, walking over to me, stopping directly in front of me.

 _I have no problems with your attire!_

 _But, I don't want my boys to look at this beautiful sight!_

 _I don't want anyone to see this, except for me of course!_

"Defiantly, I think the boys might have a heart attack." I smirked, leaning down to give her a kiss, reaching around, giving her ample ass a gentle squeeze. "As much as I enjoy to view, I think clothes are a must for breakfast." I smiled when I pulled away. "So you should get dressed, while I make the food." I smiled, giving her a quick kiss, before making my way to the door, licking my lips as I got a glimpse of her amazing ass as she walked towards the dresser.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I smiled as I watched him walk out the door, oh that man made my heart skip a beat, when he kissed me, when he so much as touched me, in the slightest. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple red tank, with an American Flag on the front of it. I grabbed a red under shirt to put under it, and then a red lace thong and bra set. I went into my bathroom, putting my clothes on, and deciding to do something with my hair, I grabbed my curling wand, and put my hair up in a high pony tail, and separated into four sections curling each section(It's a tip I found on YouTube for fast curls) then taking out my ponytail and fixed it up a bit then hairspray it to hold it in.

After I was finished with my make up, I headed out to the kitchen, smiling when I saw Bray at the stove. "Smells great." I smiled, walking into the kitchen. Turning to Erick and Braun, who were reading the paper, Erick the sports section and Braun, the comics. "Hello boys." I smiled at them.

"Wow you look nice." Erick smiled over at me.

"Well, thanks." I shrugged.

Bray licking his lips as I headed over to him. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Bray whispered, leaning down to give me a peck on the cheek.

Braun and Erick looked at each other. "What's going on with you two?" Erick raised a brow.

"Hmm?" I raised a brow.

"You two seem different, even more friendly then normal." Braun nodded.

"Are you two like together?" Erick added. "Officially?, Exclusively?"

I looked up to Bray and smiled. "Are we?" I questioned.

"Oh, we are together, she's mine." Bray smiled, and leaned down to kiss me.

 _Yes, finally I'm his!_

 _I want to squeal like a little school girl!_

"You heard the man." I giggled, when he nuzzled my neck.

 _We are really together!_

 _I haven't been so happy, in so long!_

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you two." Braun smiled.

"Yeah, you guys seem to make each other happy, so I'm all for it." Erick added.

"I'm glad you approve." Bray smiled.

After Bray fixed brunch, we all sat down, and began eating "So this mean's you aren't going to be leaving any time soon, I'm guessing?" Braun raised a brow.

"I have no plans of that." I shook my head, and smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that." Bray smiled, and placed a hand on top of mine.

"Oh, the guy called back about the security gate, he said he can be here in two days, and he can do the gate with the coded entry, and they can install the camera, so you can see who's buzzing at the gate." Braun said.

"Security gate?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, after last night, I want to make sure, we don't forget to lock the fence, so I'm going to have a whole new security gate put up, including a coded entry and a buzzer that will be hooked up to a system in the front where we will be able to see who's at the gate before we let them in, they will have to either drive up, and put in the code, or press the buzzer to get in, and the fence around it, will be large iron commercial grade, so there won't be any jumping it." Bray stated.

"Are you sure you need all that?, isn't that a little much?" I raised a brow.

"No, it's not, nothing is too much when it comes to protecting you." Bray stated.

 _You are seriously too good for me!_

"Alright, if it stops what happened last night, from happening again, then I'm all for it." I nodded, then took a bit of my food. "That was pretty scary." I admitted.

"It won't happen again, I'll make sure of it." Bray smiled at me.

 **xXxXx**

It was about 6:30 and I was getting ready, Bray told me to slip into something nice, we were going out, to the big town tonight. I was excited, I couldn't wait to see what he had planed for us tonight. I grabbed black caged detail bodycon dress, I have to say it's one of my favorite. I love bodycon dresses, they hug my body right and accentuate my curves just right.

I redid my hair, this time making the sections smaller, and keeping them on for longer so the curls were tighter, then hairspray it. I touched up my make-up, and put on a gold choker that has dangly beads that hang down. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I yelled, still fixing myself in the mirror.

"Wow, you look stunning." Bray said, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." I smiled turning around. "Is this nice enough?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes, defiantly." Bray smiled, walking over to me. "Just when I think you couldn't possibly get any more beautiful then you already are, I walk in to this." Bray smiled, nuzzling my neck.

 _This man is a dream!_

"You really are too good for me." I smiled turning to him, and draping my arms over his shoulders.

"Nonsense." Bray shook his head, leaning down to kiss me. "Are you ready for our night on the town?"

"Yes, I'm so ready." I smiled, taking his hand when he steps back and offers it to me.

"Well, let's get to it my lady." Bray smiled, both of us making our way out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

We sat at the 5 star restaurant, I have to admit, I wasn't exactly fitting in, but I didn't care I wanted to treat my lady to a wonderful night on the town, and this was the best restaurant in the town, and I wanted to show her she deserves the best, and when she's with me, she's going to get nothing but the best.

The waiter had brought our food, and refilled my water, since I was the designated driver, and Ivy's glass of red wine. Ivy smiled over at me. "This really has been such a wonderful night, you know we didn't have to come here, I can sense how uncomfortable you are around here." Ivy said softly.

"I want you to have nothing but the best." I shook my head.

"But as long as I'm with you, I wouldn't care what restaurant we went to, I care more about the company I'm in, then restaurant it's self." Ivy stated, taking a sip of her wine. "Bray you do know, money doesn't mean anything to me right?"

"Of course I know, I just want you to have nothing but the best, you deserve it Ivy." I shook my head. "You deserve to have nothing but the best of everything, and I want to give it to you, giving you everything you deserve in life, makes me happy. You make me happy Ivy." I smiled.

"And you make me truly happy Bray." Ivy smiled, reaching across the table taking my hand, our fingers interlocked with each other.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

Once we got back to the house, he walked me to my room, and I opened the door, and grabbed his hand pulling Bray into the room. My arms wrapping around Bray's neck, as I pulled him into a very steamy passionate kiss. Bray kicked the door shut with his foot, as he slinked his arms around my waist, pulling me against his body, adding more depth to the kiss.

We broke apart both breathing heavily. "Bray, I want you." I purred, against his lips.

"I want you too, so much." Bray growled against my lips.

"Then please have me." I moaned, against his lips, licking mine for effect. "Finally make me yours, completely."

"Woman." Bray groaned, as I push him towards the bed, straddling him, grinding myself against him. "What?" He husked as I backed off him, standing up.

I smirked as I slipped down the straps of my dress ever so slowly. Bray groaned and licked his lips as I slipped the dress completely off my body, leaving me in nothing but a pair of heels and a thong. "I think I'm a little over dressed." I bit my lip.

Bray stood up, grabbed his shirt slipping it over his head, and tossing it to the side, before unbuckling his pants, and letting them drop, before stepping out of them and making his way over to me, pulling me against his body, causing me to moan into his mouth as he attached him to mine. I could feel his hardness poking me through his boxers, the next thing I knew, I was being pushed to the bed.

Bray climbed up, hovering over me. "Are you sure?" Bray questioned.

"Yes, so sure." I nodded, biting my lip when he tugged at my tong, pulling it over my hips and all the way down my legs, tossing them to the side.

Bray spread my legs, diving down he groaned. "Hmm, you smell amazing." Bray smirked up at me. "I bet you taste just as amazing." Bray husked.

In the next instance, he was diving in, directly down on my most private of parts, his tongue sliding up and down my slit, parting it and flicking his tongue over my clit, causing me to shudder. "Oh, god." I moaned, I was more than wet, but he was about to make me start streaming.

"Mmm." He moaned as he stuck his tongue in me.

I could do nothing but moan as he swirled his tongue around inside me, occasionally flicking his tongue in and out, or flicking it over my clit, it causing me to grab his head, to pull his head closer. "Oh, yes." I moaned. "Please, please." I groaned, I couldn't handle it, I needed him, I needed to feel him inside me.

"Hmm?" Bray let up his assault on my lower parts, just long enough to say that, before diving back in, and working even more vigorously.

"I need you, inside me." I moaned, clinching the sheets tightly, at the side of me. "Please." I panted.

"Say no more, my love." He smirked, quickly ridding himself of his boxers. He lined himself up with my entrance, chuckling to himself as my eyes widened at the sight of his length, he was huge, I haven't had anyone as big as him. "Let me know if it's too much." He rasped as he entered me, slowly.

"Mmm." I moaned, as he entered me, oh so slowly inch by excruciating inch, allowing me time to adjust to his sheer size.

"You want more?" Bray growled.

"Oh god yes." I moaned, as he finally filled me completely staying still letting me get used to the feel of him, filling me completely.

He grunts as he starts to move slowly in and out of me, pinning my hands above my head as he pounds into me, I start to thrust up my hips to meet him, thrust for thrust. This must of given him some motivation, as he starts to pound into me, faster, and harder. "Fuck." He groans, and dips down to capture my lips, my hands still pinned about my head.

"Oh,yes." I moan into his mouth, as he increases his speed, and the strength of his thrusts even more, driving me closer and closer to the edge as he hits my special spot, my g-spot with each thrust. "So close." I groan, it'd be just a matter of moments before I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Let go for me, my goddess." He groaned, as he thrust into me like a Wildman, he knew just what he was doing, driving me mad, I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Bray." I groaned, my climax taking me over, I felt it hit me like nothing I've ever felt before, it was like an electric bolt of lightening, causing my entire body to jerk violently, as wave after wave of pleasure ripple through my body. "Ohhh." I groan as I feel the amazing orgasmic high, leave my body.

After a few more pumps, I felt him letting pulsating inside me, and call out my name as he lets go. "Damn." He groans, sliding out of me, collapsing next to me.

"That was amazing." I said, still trying to catch my breath, my chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You have no idea." Bray grinned over at me, then leaned over and kissed my lips softly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

We both had finally made it under her covers, and I wrapped my arms around her, when she scoots over and lays her head on my chest. "This was so perfect." Ivy smiled, letting out a content sigh, after she drapes her leg over mine, intertwining her legs between mine.

"Even better then I could of ever dreamed." I smiled, running my hand through her hair. This was absolutely amazing better then I ever imagined, I swear I have to pinch myself, my life can't be this good, I've actually got the woman of my dreams in bed with me, her naked body wrapped around mine. This was the perfect ending to my night.

We both looked over at the phone when it rang, I sighed and reached over, putting it on speaker. "Hello." I sighed, leaning down to kiss the top of my goddess Ivy's head.

"Hello this is Luther from ADT Security , we received a window alarm at your business, Wyatt Repair." The man stated. "Would you like us to alert the authorities?"

"Yes please, I'll be on my way." I sighed, shaking my head. "Please have them contact me, to let me know what is going on."

"Sure thing, Mr. Wyatt." He stated, then hung up.

I was lying in bed, still with Ivy in my arms, when I got a call from the police. "Mr. Wyatt, the large window in the front is completely broke out, and on the bottom of the brick building, someone spray painted the word THIEF in bright red spray paint." The officer stated.

 _Thief? What the hell?_

 _Who would do that?_

 _Of course, Mike!_

 _Crazy son of a bitch!_

"I'll be there, it will be a few minutes, I live 25 minutes away, but I'll have my employee Baron Corbin meet with you, he lives only 5 minutes away." I sighed, shaking my head. The officer said that was okay he'd see me then.

"It was Mike, it has to be." Ivy shook her head.

 _He think's I'm a thief, for taking you!_

 _But he doesn't deserve you in the first place!_

 _He's never going to get you back!_

 _Not now, not ever!_

"Don't you worry about him." I shook my head, climbing out of bed, grabbing my clothing and slipping it on.

"You want me to come along?" Ivy questioned.

"No, you just stay here and get some sleep, it shouldn't take me more then a couple hours." I sighed, walking over sitting on the side of the bed, leaning down giving her a kiss.

"You'll come back and sleep with me right?" Ivy questioned.

"Of course, I can't wait to sleep with you in my arms." I smiled, and leaned down to give her a soft, gentle kiss. I grabbed my phone, and headed out the door, grabbing Braun, I wanted Erick to stay and watch after Ivy, and making sure he had everything locked up, I didn't trust Mike one bit. But I don't care what he does, he's not ruining the amazing night I've had, I'm finally with the most beautiful woman in the world. Ivy is finally mine.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Well we have some good and some bad in this story, Bray and Ivy are official, they are exclusive. They finally gave into passion, nothing interrupted them this time. As you can tell it's my first shot at smut, I'm not great but hopefully I'll get better as I go, you know what they say practice makes perfect right? Anyway now Mike is losing it, calling Bray a thief, he's nuts, Mike's got a big time hurting coming. Thanks for reading, and to everyone who continues to review and all those who favorite and follow this story. You guys keep me motivated. Remember reviews = Love :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading, I'm happy you are liking the story. and thanks for the review, Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)**

 **cheryl24- Mike is going to get what he has coming to him, that's for sure. Thanks for reading it, and thanks for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy and review it. :)**


	10. Less Talk and More Action!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I rolled over, it was almost 3 in the morning, and he wasn't home yet. I crawled out of bed, and threw on a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top. I walked out of my room, and down the hall. I looked around, and heard someone outside talking on the phone, I stepped back when I heard the door open. I saw it was just Erick and smiled slightly. "Everything okay?" I raised a brow.

"There is a bigger issue then we previously thought." Erick said, putting his phone into his pocket.

 _Oh, no what now?_

"Oh, how so." I questioned. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, it seems we have more then one vandalism attack, not just one of our shops have been hit, but 3." Erick explained. "And they happened around the same time, far enough apart, where it had to of been more then one person in on this, the police seem to think it's all the same group, because of the messages."

"Messages?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, other then the first message, there was _thou shalt not steal_ , and _You Take What's Mine, I'll Ruin What's Yours._ " Erick sighed.

 _Mike is too much!_

 _Why can't he just let go?_

"God, this is all my fault." I shook my head. "If it wasn't for me, Mike wouldn't be going after Bray's businesses, I don't know why he can't let go."

"Hey, don't say that, this is all Mike, he can't stand that you are moving on with your life, don't let him get to you." Erick shook his head. "I should probably head out there."

"I'll ride with you, I don't want to be here alone." I bit my lip.

"I don't know." Erick shook his head, rubbing his temples, I could tell he was trying to think wither Bray would get upset or not.

 _I'm gonna have to do it!_

 _Time to pull out the pouty lip!_

"Come on, please I really don't want to be here alone." I said, looking up to him, my lip pouting out a bit. "Please, I feel safer when I'm with you guys." I added

"Okay, go get ready real quick." Erick nodded.

 _Hook, line, and sinker!_

 _Got him!_

"Okay." I smiled, and headed back into the room, slipping on some jeans, and a t-shirt. Then I headed back out to Erick, slipping on my shoes as I made my way into the hallway. "All ready."

"You need to grab a jacket, it's pretty chilly outside." Erick stated.

 _Dang dad!_

 _I'll be fine, I don't need a jacket, I'm not a child!_

"I'll be fine, I'm a little warm anyway." I shrugged, heading to the door, opening it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you lady." Erick shrugged, following me out the door.

 **xXxXx**

We made it to the place where Bray and Braun were, another very tall un-bearded man, next to them. I jumped out of the large red pick up truck, Bray's attention was not on us, he was talking to another man, I assume about the repairs they'd need to do. "Damn." I heard the man, who I could now see had red hair say, once he looked over in our direction. "Well hello pretty lady, I'm Heath Slater." The man, who I now know as Heath said, reaching out to shake my hand.

Bray turned and noticed us, and shoved Heath out of the way, before I could even shake his hand, taking my hand that was partially out, and pulling me into his arms, giving me a kiss. "Hello beautiful." Bray smiled.

 _Oh, I love Jealous Bray!_

 _It's rather sexy!_

"Oh, I see, she's with you, she's off limits." Heath noted and I saw his whole demeanor change, he wasn't this cocky, flirty guy any more.

"Yeah, she is." Bray turned to him slightly, giving him a look

 _There it is, jealous Bray!_

 _Still really sexy!_

Bray then turned his attention back to me. "What are you doing here?, you should be sleeping."

"Well, I woke up, and you weren't in bed, and I went to find you, and I ran into Erick, he said he was probably going to be needed, so I offered to ride along." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't of let her come with you." Bray sighed, looking over to Erick, shooting him a look.

"Hey, Bray back off, I told him I didn't want to be alone, I don't feel safe when I'm alone." I reminded him, wrapping my arms around myself. "Besides, I gave him the pouty lip, could you say no to this?" I looked up to Bray, and pouted my lip, adding a bit of puppy dog eyes.

"There is no way I can say no to that, so how about you put it away." Bray sighed, shaking his head, kissing the top of my head.

 _Still got it!_

 _The pouty lip, puppy dog eyes combo, never fails!_

"Told ya." I smiled.

"You okay?" Bray raised a brow, noticing how I was rubbing my arms together, trying to warm myself.

"Yeah, I'm just realizing Erick was right, it is a little chilly." I sighed.

"Told you." Erick crossed his arms over his chest, giving me an I told you so look.

 _Oh don't even start with me Erick!_

"Here." Bray took off his jacket, and put it around me.

"What about you?" I looked up to him.

"I'll be fine, as long as you are warm." Bray smiled, leaning down to give me a soft, gentle kiss.

"Thank you." I smiled, laying my head on his chest, when he wrapped his arms around me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I was sitting in the truck, with Luke, and two of my other guys. I was watching from a far, I could see Bray and his buddies, looking around, planning how to fix this mess, I've made. All he has to do, is give me back what's mine, and he won't have another problem from me. "So, what are we going to do now?, hit his other places?" Alex asked me.

"Not yet, let's see if this shakes him." I shook my head.

"I don't think it will, you don't know him the way I do, he's to invested in Ivy, you are going to have to do more then this, to get him to let her go, or." Luke shook his head.

"Or what?" Alex raised a brow.

"I don't see Bray letting go of her, on his own. You might have to force the issue, take things into your own hands." Luke admitted.

"Is that right?" I raised a brow.

"Yep, oh look who showed up." Luke let out a low growl, as he looked over at the group. "Should of known, they wouldn't be too far away." he added.

I turned and looked at what he was, and saw my Ivy getting out of a red pick up truck. I saw her walk towards the group, a short guy went to shake her hand, but he was shoved out of the way, and I saw that creep pull my woman into his arms, and kiss her. I punched the dash board. "That son of a bitch." I growled. I cracked my knuckles as I watched them chit chatting, I saw him take off his jacket, and put it on Ivy, before kissing her and pulling her into his arms.

 _She's mine, why does he always have to have his hands on her?_

 _Now he's got his lips all over her!_

 _How much does she expect me to be able to sit back and watch, and just do nothing!_

 _Oh, I'm going to make him pay!_

"You need to control yourself man." Luke sighed.

 _Why should I?_

 _She's mine, she shouldn't be kissing him!_

 _She should be kissing me!_

"I want to go over there, and bash that son of a bitches head in." I growled.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I was going over the plans for the repairs, with Heath and his friends, I couldn't help but get distracted by the beautiful creature next to me, having to stop every couple minutes to give her a kiss, or to just wrap my arms around her. I loved the feeling I got when I had her in my arms, everything just felt so perfect. "You warm enough?" I questioned Ivy.

"Yep, just perfect when I'm in your arms." Ivy smiled, Ivy gasped and jumped out of my arms, running towards a woman, who was walking down the street, just a few feet in front of us. The woman looked like she had been beat up, and was crying. "Oh my goodness are you okay?" she asked the woman.

 _Oh, wow poor thing!_

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "I just have to give Alex some time to cool off, before I go home." The woman said through tears.

"What going on?, what happened to you?" I asked the woman.

"Oh, my boyfriend got angry with me, because I lost my job at the diner, and I won't go back to the strip club like he wants me to, so he got mad." The woman shook her head, looking down.

 _Sounds familiar!_

 _I hate that their are so many men that treat their women like this!_

"That's horrible, you shouldn't have to work at some strip club to please your boyfriend." Ivy shook her head.

"If it will make him happy, and make it so he won't hurt me, I should just do it, I don't have anyone besides him, so I just have to deal with it." The woman shook her head.

 _That's not right, she shouldn't have to do something she doesn't want to, just so she won't be hurt!_

 _How do beautiful women get themselves into these kind of messes?_

"You shouldn't have to do that." Ivy shook her head, I could tell this upset Ivy to see this woman like this, she saw herself in the poor woman's eyes, I could tell that. "Bray." Ivy looked up to me.

I took a deep breath and sighed, I know I don't know the woman, but I didn't know Ivy either the night I saved her, I knew what Ivy was thinking, and decided it was best to help her. "Why don't you come back to my place, Ivy my girl lives with me, you can stay there until you get on your feet, I'm sure I can find you a job, I have plenty of businesses."

"What do you want out of it?, everyone wants something?" The woman raised a brow.

 _Are all women this sketchy about men being nice?_

 _Or just Ivy and this woman?_

"Nothing, I just want you to be able to get out of that life." I stated.

She gave me a questioning look.

"He's telling the truth, he helped me get out of a horrible relationship, and turn my life around, helping me get clean, you can trust Bray, he's an amazing man." Ivy smiled up at me.

 _Oh Ivy, you have no idea how amazing I think you are!_

 _I could look into those beautiful eyes, all day!_

"Are you sure you can help me get a job?, I really don't want to go back to strip club, my parents would be so disappointed in me." The woman looked down and shook her head.

"I promise you I can help you out." I nodded.

"Okay, thank you." The woman smiled. "I'm Summer Rea, by the way." She smiled slightly.

"I'm Bray Wyatt, this is my beautiful Ivy Wesley, this is Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman, they also live with me, but they are great they will help you in any way." I smiled. "This is Baron Corbin, you'll eventually run into him, he's one of my top guys in my business, and this Heath Slater, he will try to get into your pants every chance he gets."

"Hey." Heath shook his head. "Okay he might be right, but that was wrong."

"I'm trying to warn the poor girl." I shook my head.

Summer laughed and shook her head. "Again, thank you so much." She smiled.

"Not a problem, I'm always up for helping people." I smiled.

"Are we about ready to go?" Ivy looked up to me.

My little one, looks tired!

 _Time to get my Ivy home, and in bed!_

"Yes, Heath and Baron, will take care of the rest of this, and call me in the morning, not to early." I looked to Baron, who nodded.

"Great." Ivy smiled.

"You girls can ride with me, Braun, and Erick can ride back together." I said, everybody nodding, and taking off in the directions given.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We make it back to the house, Erick and Braun right behind us. We all get into the house and let the dogs out to do their rounds and their business. "I'm going to go get your room ready, Erick and Braun do you want to take care of everything make sure everything is locked up, Erick make sure the doors are locked and security system armed after you let the dogs in, you two ladies can chat if you want." Bray stated.

"Okay." I smiled, watching the boys walk of in their directions.

"He seems really nice." Summer smiled.

 _He's just the most amazing man in the world!_

"He is, he's wonderful." I admitted. "I owe him so much."

"Is that why you are with him?" Summer questioned.

 _Whoa, no not at all!_

 _I'm with him, because I've never felt like this about another man in my life!_

 _I've never felt so safe and secure with another man either!_

 _Then there is the fact that he treats me like I'm a queen!_

 _He's the kind of man, you read about in fairytales, except Bray Wyatt actually exists, he's a real life human being!_

"No, I'm with him, because we have this connection, I can't explain it, but it feels right when we are together." I explained.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Summer shook her head. "I'm sorry." Summer sighed.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I smiled, standing up. "You are about the same size as me, you are a little taller, but it should would, you can borrow some of my clothes, to sleep in, and until you can get your clothes from your place, I'm sure one of the boys will go with you." I smiled.

"Thanks, that would be great, I should give him a few days to cool off, when I'm not back by tonight, he's going to flip, and when I tell him I'm not coming back, he's really going to be angry, I'm sorry you don't want to hear about my sob story, you must think I'm stupid." Summer sighed.

"No, I've been there, believe me, I understand, umm if you don't mind me asking, you aren't on anything are you?" I questioned.

"No, I've been clean for 2 months, I've tried to turn my life around, so was Alex, but he is back on the stuff, and he's trying to get me to go back to my old ways, starting by going back to the strip club, I really don't want to be the dumb stripper any more." Summer wiped a tear.

"You don't have to be, Bray means it when he says he's going to help you, I'm newly clean too, so I know how hard it is, to change your life, but I've had the help of Bray, and the boys, they'll help you too." I told her, standing up. "Let's find you something to wear.

"Alright." She smiled, following me to my room.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a pair of sweat pants, not knowing if she gets cold or not at night, and then a tank top, handing it to her. "Will this do for tonight?, I don't know if you want shorts or pants, so I just got you both." I smiled, sitting on my bed.

"It will be perfect." Summer smiled. "You guys are really so nice."

"Well, I know where you've been, and Bray is just wonderful, he loves helping people, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for him." I admitted.

I heard a knock on the door and looked over, seeing Bray in the door way. "Sorry to interrupt, but your room is ready." Bray smiled.

"Great." Summer smiled, both of us following him, right directly across from me, to her new room.

"Hope this will be okay." Bray said.

"It's great, thank you so much Bray." Summer smiled.

"No problem, I'll let you ladies talk for a minute, I'll be seeing you?" Bray looked to me.

"Defiantly." I smiled leaning over to kiss him before he walked out.

"So, you guys are like really together, together?" Summer questioned.

"Yes, technically just since." I looked at the clock, it was almost 5 am, "Yesterday morning, but we've known something was between us for much longer, it's just now official." I smiled. "I'll let you get to sleep, we are probably going to sleep in, considering it's almost 5 am already, but when you wakeup I'll let you find something out of my closet."

 _Although, I don't know how much sleep Bray and I will be getting!_

 _We are going to be very busy!_

"You'll be across the hall?" She questioned.

"Umm, probably not, I'll be in his room, most likely tonight, but I'll let you know when I'm up." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay I get it, I'll see you in the morning, or in a couple hours technically." Summer laughed.

"Okay, goodnight." I smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

I walked across hall, and down one room, to Bray's room, I knocked on the door, Bray opening it. "You don't have to knock." Bray said, pulling me in the room, and wrapping his arms around me, nuzzling my neck.

"I wanted to make sure you were decent." I giggled, his whiskers tickling my neck and shoulders.

"I'm not very decent to begin with." He laughed. "But, you wouldn't mind if you caught me in a state of undress." He smirked. "I saw the way you looked at me when we made love, you liked what you saw." Bray smirked, and ran his hands up and down my sides, scrunching up my shirt as he did.

 _Oh boy, you have no idea Bray!_

 _I think I'm getting wet just thinking about it!_

"Oh, you are right about that, I defiantly liked what I saw, I liked it a lot." I licked my lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What about you?, did you like what you saw?"

"What I saw, what I touched, what I kissed, what I tasted, and what I was in." Bray started kissing down my neck, to my shoulder. "Oh, the feeling I had when I was inside you, was beyond electrifying." Bray nipped at my neck.

 _Less talk and more action darling!_

"Bray, I think it's about time you stop talking, and start tearing my clothes off." I purred, Bray instantly ridding me of my shirt and carried me over to the bed, this was going to be a good night, or morning, never the less, we were going to have a very, very exciting time.

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

I made sure my door was locked, I didn't' know these people, I changed into my sleep clothes and climbed into bed. I called my man's number.

"Hey baby." I said, once he answered the phone.

"Hey girl, you in?" He questioned.

"Yep baby, I'm in, you were right, it was way to easy to get him to believe my sob story." I smirked. "Are you sure this is going to work Mike?"

"I told you, Bray Wyatt is such a predictable guy, he can't turn down a damsel in distress." He laughed. "Oh, it's going to work baby, it's going to work like a charm, you already have an in, he's going to help you, and get you a new life, and you my dear are going to help me get back what's mine."

"What if Ivy doesn't want to go back to you?" I questioned.

"You work on Bray, cozy up to him, but don't do it to fast, work on him, let him get to know you, the you I told you to be, and don't forget not to mention me, don't even mention my name okay, you'll blow it if you do, the only thing I want you to blow in that house, is Bray if need be, if you can get Bray to let his guard down, you can get him to fall for you, you just have to keep this poor beat down ex stripper act and I know he won't be able to resist you, and then maybe he'll kick her to the curb, or she'll leave him, either way , I'll get her back." Mike explained.

"What if he doesn't' fall for me as you say, what then?" I questioned.

"Well then I'll still have my little mole on the inside, I'll be able to use you to get info on her, I'll be able to know who's coming and going, you'll learn their patterns, so if I have to force the issue, I can plan accordingly." Mike stated.

"So I should be going, but you still want me to call every morning and every night right?" I questioned.

"Yes, and anytime there is something that you think I might need to know, where is Ivy by the way?" Mike questioned.

 _You aren't going to like it buddy!_

"I assume she went to Bray's room." I stated and I heard him let out a very angry growl.

"Son of a bitch, what did she say about them?" Mike asked, I could hear how this was eating him up.

 _Damn, he's really crazy about this girl isn't he?_

"She said they just got together officially yesterday morning, but they've known something was between them for longer, she is completely enchanted by him, and so is he with her, when he looks at her, you can tell his whole world revolves around her, so it might be tough to get between them." I explained.

"Yeah well, you do your job well enough, then hopefully it won't, I'll let you go, call me in the morning, remember don't even mention the name Mike, got it?" Mike sighed.

"Got it, goodnight baby." I said, then hung up the phone. I can't believe I'm helping my guy or whatever he is, he's a friend, but lately he's been more, he's paying me for this so I guess it's not all bad, I'll get money and if things work out, I'll get a man with a lot of money a hell of a lot more then Mike's paying me. This could work out for me after all, if I do end up making Bray fall for me, I'll have a guy who can take care of me, I won't have to work, I can be a kept woman, yay.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Dun, Dun, Dun We have a mole in the house, do you think they will catch onto her before it's to late? do you think Bray will be tempted by Summer? I certainly hope not, what are your thoughts on this chapter as a whole. Please leave me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this chapter. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review this, and all those who have favorite and follow this story. You guys rock!**

 **Remember Reviews= Love**

 **Debwood-1999- Thank you for reading and the review as always :), Thanks I'm glad my first wasn't too bad I was debating if I should add it or not, obviously I figured why not, and threw it in, can't hurt can it? Anyway as you can see it seems Mike does have something up his sleeve, let's hope it doesn't go as Mike wants it too. Thanks as always for reading and reviews, I appreciate your continued support for the story! :)**

 **takerschick- Thank you for the review and for reading of course, I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the update, I hope you continue to read and enjoy! Thanks again! for the continued support! :)**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thank you I'm happy you are enjoying it, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Thanks I'm glad you liked the attempt at smut I was trying not to go overboard I thought it was my first so I would just keep it short, simple, and sweet. I wanted it to fit the couple which I think it mostly did. Also don't worry Mike will get his, guys like Mike always get what's coming to them eventually. Thanks again for your continued support, it means a lot! :)**


	11. Not A Bad Thing!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I rolled over, draping my arms over Bray, snuggling in closer to him. "Morning." Bray rasped.

"Oh, I'm so tired." I groaned, looking over at the clock, it was about 10 am, and we didn't even get to bed until about 7 am, I was so exhausted, I didn't even want to think about getting out of the bed.

"You can just rest, I'll bring you breakfast in bed." Bray said, running his hand through my hair. "How does that sound?" Bray questioned.

"Like heaven." I smiled, as he kissed the top of my head.

"Great, you rest my love, and I'll get your food, oh by the way there are going to be a lot of people running in and out all day, the new security system is going to be put in, and they are putting up the security gate today, it will all be done by 6 tonight." Bray stated.

"Alright, make sure to tell Summer, so she doesn't get thrown off." I nodded.

"I'll make sure to, I was thinking our receptionist at the tattoo shop is leaving next week, I was going to ask you to fill in, just until we find a new one, but I am thinking I'll ask Summer now." Bray said sitting up slightly.

"That will be nice." I nodded. "I didn't know you owned a tattoo shop." I looked up at him.

"Well, co-own, it's Baron's shop really, he runs it, and he's part owner, I was just an investor really, but that's Baron's baby, he's a pretty good artist." Bray stated.

"How many businesses is Baron involved with?" I questioned.

"Other then the tattoo shop, two he is partner in on of my repair shops, and my gas station, but he's not really involved in those two, his passion is tattooing so I take care of most of the day to day with those, and the other businesses I own." Bray explained.

"I see." I nodded.

"I'm going to start breakfast, I'll bring it in to you." Bray leaned down to give me a soft, gentle kiss, before climbing out of the bed and heading to the kitchen.

After about 5 minutes I started to get restless, I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so I decided to get up and ready for the day. I got up quickly going to the bathroom and taking a quick 5 minute shower, before coming back out in just a towel, that barely covered my body. I saw I had been standing on my pants and I had dripped water all over them. I decided I should just head to my room and grab clothes, it's right next door anyway. So I walked out and went next door to my room, but heard something behind me.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Summer. "Morning." I smiled.

"Sorry I just heard someone out here." Summer smiled.

"Yeah, Bray's getting breakfast ready, you can come in and pick something from my clothes." I said opening my door completely.

"Great." Summer nodded.

"Oh, sorry I was just coming to see if Summer was up." Erick said, quickly averting his eyes to the ground.

I giggled slightly when I saw his cheeks blush bright red. "We are just picking out something for her to wear." I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll let him know." Erick said, not moving his eyes from the ground, as he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

We walked into my room, and I shut the door. "I think you made the poor guy blush." Summer laughed.

"Oh, well I wasn't thinking he'd be out there." I shrugged, and walked over to my closet. "You can pick out anything."

"Thanks." Summer smiled, she saw a dress she liked. "This is nice."

"Go for it." I smiled.

"Thanks." Summer smiled and picked it up. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Do you need any make up?" I questioned.

"I have some make-up in my purse, I should be fine, thanks you." Summer smiled and headed out the door.

I watched her shut the door so I went and put on a pair of jean shorts, and a tank top and grabbed a pair of flip flops. I threw my hair up in a messy bun, before walking out of the room, heading to the kitchen.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I was almost finished with breakfast when Erick walked back in, I looked back at him, I could see his cheeks were bright red. "What's up with you?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing, umm Summers getting dressed, so is Ivy." Erick said, walking over grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard, and filling it, before heading over and sitting down at the table.

"Oh, Ivy must of decided to eat with us instead of in the room." I shrugged, I smiled at Summer as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning." Summer smiled back.

"Would you like any coffee?" I questioned.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Summer shook her head no.

I heard footsteps behind me, after I turned my attention back to the food, I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled, turning around to see a smiling Ivy. "So you decided to join me." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yep." Ivy smiled.

"I- am um, going to go get Braun." Erick said standing up, unable to even look over in our direction.

"Okay that was weird." I shook my head.

"That's probably my fault." Ivy stated.

"How would it be your fault." I raised a brow.

"Well, after my shower, I found that my pants were wet, so I didn't want to put them on, so I just went to my room in the towel, and Erick saw me, and I think I embarrassed him." Ivy explained, so that's while he was so weird. "Unfortunately the towel doesn't cover much." Ivy added.

I'll admit that didn't sit well with me, I'm a bit of a jealous and possessive man. Now although I'm jealous and possessive man, I'm nothing like that bastard she was with before, I'd never harm her, I'd never let my jealousy hurt Ivy, Ivy is my queen I'd never harm her in any way. "Is that right?, well maybe you should keep some clothes in my room, so that doesn't happen again." I said, I'd prefer no man to see my Ivy like that.

"That might be a good idea." Ivy shrugged, and leaned forward standing on her tip toes to give me a kiss.

"Would you like any coffee?" I looked down.

"Nope, I'm fine." Ivy smiled, walking over to the table smiling at Summer. "That dress looks great on you."

"Thanks, you are right we are basically the same size." Summer smiled.

"So, Bray have you talked to Summer yet?" Ivy looked back at me.

"No not yet, but I will now, I own a tattoo shop, and our receptionist is going to be leaving in a week and I was wondering since you were looking for a new job, you could work at my place, at least until you could find a different job." I said looking to Summer.

"That would be great, I'd love to." Summer smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll have to show you the shop." I smiled, fixing everyone's plate. I saw Braun and Erick come back out, and sit down.

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

I got back to my room, and shut the door. I took out my phone and dialed Mike's number.

 **"Hello?" He answered.**

"Hey baby." I smiled.

 **"What's going on?" Mike questioned.**

"Well, he offered me a job at his tattoo shop, just as a receptionist but at least it's a start, I think I'm getting to Ivy already, she's taken a liking to me." I stated.

 **"I want Bray to take a liking to you, I don't care how she feels about you." He sighed.**

"Yeah well if she doesn't like me, then Bray won't, I'm thinking it might be hard to come between them, because he is so wrapped up in her, he just stares at her, I swear he's head over heels for her." I admitted.

 **"Do what you have to, I want Ivy back, the sooner the better." Mike growled. "Where is she at?"**

"Well I'm guessing in Bray's room, after brunch we were watching TV, and Bray came in, the man couldn't keep his hands off her, well I decided to come in my room, before he started ripping her clothes off." I stated.

 **Mike growled. "I hate that son of a bitch." He growled.**

"I think we are going into town later today, I'll call you tonight and tell you what happens." I said.

 **"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye." He then hung up the phone.**

I sighed and put my phone away, this was going to be some work, trying to get his attention off her and on me. But Mike wants Ivy and I need the money so I'll find a way to do it.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I was in my room, getting ready for the night, Summer and I were going to go out, there was a band in town and I like them and it just so happens Summer likes them, Bray is hesitant to let me go by myself, but he agreed to it, knowing I need to try to have some independence. Summer had started working at the shop a week ago, and she actually loves it, she fits in really well according to Baron, everyone loves her. Then again Summer is beautiful so of course the guys are going to love her.

I heard a knock on the door and turned around after I had put on my last bit of make-up. I smiled at Bray who was looking me up and down. "Well, you look so damn beautiful, I don't want to let you out that door, I want to ravage you right here and now." Bray husked.

I blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, then I'd be late." I giggled when he took me into his arms, and nipped at my neck.

"I'd be okay with that." Bray rasped against my neck.

 _Of course you would!_

I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are still worried about it aren't you?" I looked up to him.

"Yeah, I just don't like the idea of you being all alone, you are going to a club, there are going to be a lot of people there, they will be drinking and doing drugs most likely, I just don't want to risk it." Bray sighed.

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Summer, don't worry." I said softly, stroking his cheek, with my thumb. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I know, but that doesn't make me worry any less." Bray rasped, burring his face in my neck.

I sighed, and shook my head, I heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see Summer at the doorway, waving at me. "Bray." I whispered.

"Hmm." Bray pulled away from me slightly.

"It's time for me to leave." I whispered, Bray finally, very reluctant let his arms drop from around me. "I'll see you tonight, when I get back." I whispered, giving him a gentle peck, on the lips.

"Alright, you aren't going to be gone long?" Bray sighed.

"No, defiantly not." I shook my head. "You are acting as if I've just stolen your Christmas." I playfully slapped his arm.

"Midas well." Bray shook his head, turned around he saw Summer in the doorway. "Hello Summer." Bray said flatly.

"Hey." She smiled. "You ready?" She looked to me.

"Yes, is Erick waiting in the truck?" I questioned.

"Yep, he's already been laying on the horn." Summer giggled.

"Well, I'll see you later." I gave him another peck, only to be pulled in for a real proper kiss, when I tried to pull away.

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

We were sitting at the bar, Ivy had ordered a soda and I ordered a vodka red bull. "Why don't you just order a drink?, let lose and have a good time." I looked over to Ivy, as she took a sip of her soda.

"It's not a good idea, for me to drink?" Ivy shook her head.

"Why not?, do you have a drinking problem?" I raised a brow.

"No I've never been much of a drinker anyway, I just I'm recovering from an addiction, and it's not a good idea for me to drink, I don't want to risk it." Ivy shook her head.

"Oh, I guess I'd understand that, but I don't think it'd hurt, if you'd have just one." I shrugged.

"I don't think so, Bray think's if I drink, it could lead to worse things." Ivy explained.

 _Hmm, so he doesn't want you drinking?_

 _Maybe, if I could get you drinking, I could cause some problems!_

 _It's worth a try!_

"I'm here with you, don't worry if you want to have a drink I will make sure you don't do anything stupid." I said, nudging her.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like a good idea." Ivy shook her head.

"Come on, bartender one more vodka red bull." I said waving over the bartender.

"Summer." Ivy looked over to me.

"Just one drink, come on." I smirked over at her, pushing it towards her once it arrived. "Just one, it can't hurt anything."

Ivy took a deep breath and finally took the drink in her hand, taking a sip. "Just one." Ivy reminded me.

"Just one." I smirked.

 _Wow, this is a lot easier then I thought it'd be, she's so easily led astray!_

It didn't take long for her to finish that drink, and surprisingly it didn't take much to get her to have another drink, and then another. By the time she was on her third one, she couldn't even finish it, before she had to push it away, because she was feeling sick. "I'm way to much of a light weight." Ivy admitted.

"Oh, well it doesn't help that you've had 3 in less then 2 hours." I said, motioning for the bartender to come over. "Can we get her a water please?" The bartender nodded and brought her a glass of water.

"I guess, I knew I shouldn't of taken that drink, I feel horrible." Ivy hung her head low.

"Do you want me to call Bray?" I questioned.

"No, he'll be angry, just call Erick, I don't even want to finish listening to the band, it's giving me a headache." Ivy admitted, bringing her hand to her head.

"Okay sweetie." I patted her back, texting Erick, telling him we were ready. He texted me back telling me he was right down the street he'd meet us outside. I stood up, helping Ivy too her feet, she was a little dizzy and I texted Erick to help me walk her to the truck.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I heard Erick's truck pull up outside and went to the door to greet Ivy and Summer, I saw the way Ivy got out of the truck, with the help of Summer, she'd been drinking. I told her what a bad idea drinking was, I could only hope she hadn't done anything else. Ivy made it up the steps and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey you." She smiled.

 _Oh how much have you had to drink?_

"You've been drinking." I sighed, shaking my head, taking her hand leading her inside. "How much did she have?" I looked to Summer.

"2 and a half, I got her some water, when she started feeling sick." Summer bit her lip.

"Let me get her into the room, I'll be back." I sighed, taking Ivy's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Ivy looked up at me, as I sat her on the bed. Taking off her heels, tossing them to the side.

 _Not exactly mad, disappointed is more like it!_

"I told you, you shouldn't be drinking, why would you do that?" I sighed, standing up running a hand through her hair gently.

"I thought it'd be okay, if I had just one, but-." Ivy began, before I abruptly cut her off.

 _One is never enough!_

 _You know that Ivy!_

"You didn't have just one, you had 2 or 3." I shook my head. "What would of happened, if Summer wasn't there?, if you'd of been by yourself, and decided to have just one drink?" I scowled.

"Well, she was, can't you just forget it, I won't drink again." Ivy shook her head. "You're giving me a headache." She groaned.

 _You did that all on your own, little one!_

"You gave yourself a headache, by drinking." I scolded.

"Why do you care?, why does it bother you if I drink?" Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Because, I don't want to see you end up going back to drugs, I care way too much about you, to let that happen." I sighed, shaking my head as I watched her stand up off the bed, I reached out to steady her, as she was a bit on the unsteady side. "Please just sit down, will you?" I sighed.

"No, I don't want too." Ivy shook her head. "Why do you care?, huh?, why does it matter so much to you?, why do I matter to you?" Ivy spat.

"Because I love you Ivy, I can't stand to see someone I love like this, doing things that could hurt them." I spat out.

Ivy shook her head, backing up towards the door. "No you don't you don't love me." Ivy shook her head, it was as if the words scared her, the moment the words left my lips, she changed, everything about her changed.

 _Oh, I mean it, more then anything I've ever said in my life!_

"I do Ivy, I love you." I sighed.

"I don't want you to love me, I-I, don't want this." Ivy shook her head, stumbling out the door.

 _How can someone not want to be loved?_

"Ivy, come back here." I sighed, following her out the door, as she made her way into her room. "Ivy, why don't you want me to love you?"

"Because, it's not good." Ivy shook her head.

"What's not good Ivy?" I raised a brow, very confused by her words.

"Love, loves not good Bray." Ivy rubbed the back of her head. "I don't want to be loved, I don't want that." Ivy shook her head.

I kneeled before her. "Why don't you want to be loved? How is love bad?, I don't understand Ivy." I shook my head, taking her hand in mine.

"Love is bad, love hurts me, I don't want to be loved, whenever someone says they love me, I end up hurt or alone, I don't want that Bray, I don't want to be hurt or alone, I like the way things are with you, I don't want it to change." Ivy shook her head, biting her lip.

"Things aren't going to change with us Ivy, I'd never hurt you, I mean it. Just because I love you, doesn't mean it's a bad thing, I'm never going to hurt you, and I'm never going to leave you Ivy, you have to believe that." I sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"That's what everyone says." Ivy whispered.

I stood up, taking Ivy's hand and pulling her to a standing position. "I'm not like any of them, I'll never leave you, and I'll never, hurt you. Not in any way, shape or forum. Real love doesn't hurt, and that's what I have for you Ivy." I reached out, to caress her face. "I mean it Ivy, I've never lied to you have I?"

"No, you haven't." Ivy shook her head.

"Right, and I'm not going to start now, I promise." I said softly, offering her a small smile.

Ivy wrapped her arms around my midsection, laying her head on my chest. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this." Ivy said softly, as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm not used to being treated like this, I'm just waiting for something to happen, for me to wake up from this incredible dream." Ivy whispered.

"Well, you won't because this isn't a dream, this is reality." I smiled. "Now, how about I get you into bed."

"Okay, I'm tired." Ivy nodded, allowing me to take her hand, and lead her back to my room, Ivy shedding her dress, before she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"Here, take this, you'll thank me in the morning." I said, handing her a few Tylenol, before handing her over a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Ivy said, handing me back the glass of water.

"Okay, now you get some sleep, I'll be back in a while." I said, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Where you are going?" Ivy looked to me.

"I've got to make sure everything is locked up, I'll be back as soon as I can." I said softly.

"You promise?" Ivy almost whined.

 _Cross my heart little one!_

"Yes, I promise." I smiled, before heading out of the room after shutting the light off, then shutting the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

I sat on the couch, looking down at my phone, I heard Bray come back out to the living room. "How is she?" I questioned.

"She'll be fine in the morning, she'll have a bit of a hang over, but other then that." Bray shrugged

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize she had such a problem." I said standing up making my way over to him, sitting down on the small sofa, next to him.

"It's okay, just next time, please call me before she gets like this." Bray looked over at me.

 _Sure I will, that's what I'm going to let you think anyway!_

"I will, I told her it wasn't a good idea to have so many drinks, I told her after the first one she should wait a while, but she said she knew what she was doing." I said, okay so I might of been lying, because I actually was cheering her on, but I'm not going to let him know that, I need to look like the good guy in all of this.

"Yeah, well hopefully we won't run into this any more, I don't want to risk her sobriety." Bray explained.

 _Oh, that'd be a shame wouldn't it?_

 _I can see her sobriety is a major issue for you two!_

 _I'm glad to know that now, I'll have to see what I can do about that!_

"Neither do I." I smiled, faking a yawn. "Sorry, I'm so tired, I think I should head to bed." I said standing up, leaning down I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight." I smiled, walking out of the living room, and into my room.

I shut the door and quickly took out my phone.

 **"Hello?" Mike answered.**

"Hey, well I thought I had caused some tension between them, but it didn't last long." I sighed.

 **"Damn, what are you going to have to do?, have you been getting closer with Bray?" He questioned.**

"I think so, I think he liked it when I gave him a little peck on the cheek." I smirked.

 **"Oh, is that right, well keep it up, do what you have to do , to come between them." Mike stated.**

"I will, I'll talk to you later baby, night." I smiled, hanging up the phone, placing it on the charger before I got myself ready for bed. This might be a little harder then I first thought, but that's okay I'm making so good headway with Bray anyway.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, here is chapter 11 hope you all enjoy it, a bit of a little bump in the road, for Ivy and Bray, but they worked it out, no thanks to that sneaky Summer. Bray might have to work on Ivy a bit more, to get her to believe that being loved isn't a bad thing, that love doesn't mean hurt and loneliness. Thank you to everyone who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow the story. :)**

 **takerschick- Hopefully they do catch on to her before it's too late! Thanks for the review, and for reading I hope you continue to enjoy! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- It's obvious that Mike is delusional , and he's starting to rub off on Luke I believe but I think Luke isn't to far gone, where he isn't able to come back from this, he just has to realize Mike is only using him to get Ivy back, and that he's going to end up hurting Bray in the long run. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! :)**

 **DarkFireDemoness- Yes she's a mole, I think Bray's good nature and big heart is going to give Summer a chance to come between them, but Bray and Ivy are both smart, they will realize she's up to no good, one can hope at least. Thanks for reading and for reviewing! :)**


	12. With Love, Anything Is Possible!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I woke up, my head pounding. I looked around, and I didn't see Bray. I removed the covers from myself, slowly standing up. I looked around, I brought my hand to my pounding head, walking into the restroom, looking in the medicine cabinet, hoping to find some Tylenol for my head.

 _Oh, god why did you drink?_

 _You know, it's never a good thing when you have more then one!_

 _Wait, why isn't Bray in bed?_

 _Did we fight?_

Then it hit me, flashes of last night, and our argument came flooding back to me.

 _Oh, what was I thinking?_

 _I've got to find Bray!_

 _I've got to make things right!_

 _I didn't want to fight with him!_

I quickly shut the cabinet, went out to the bedroom, searching around for a pair of pants, and a shirt. I hear the door opening and look over to see Bray walking in the door, holding a bottle of water, and bottle of Tylenol I presume. I dropped the pair of pants that was in my hands and throw myself into his arms. Bray instantly wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss on the top of the head.

"What's wrong my love?" Bray raised a brow, pulling back slightly, his arms still firmly around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about last night." I said softly, hating how things went down last night, I knew how wrong I was, I should of never drank, I know how he feels about it. I know what danger I was putting my sobriety in, and I still did it. "I should of never drank, I know how wrong I was Bray, I'm so sorry."

Bray shook his head, and gently rubbed my back. "It's okay." Bray said softly. "Why did you do it?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I was out with Summer and she was drinking, she said one couldn't hurt." I shook my head, allowing Bray to take my hand and lead me to the bed, and sit down. Bray took a shirt from the dresser and slipped it over my head to cover me up a bit, I was a tad cold. "I really thought I could have just one, but I should of known better, I've never been able to have just one, you were right, I shouldn't of drank It made me someone I don't want to be. When I was drinking I wanted so badly to go off and find myself a fix, I could of ruined all I've worked for, because I drank." I shook my head, and looked to the ground.

"But you didn't, you fought the urge to use, that's why I didn't want you to be there alone, Summer doesn't know how Alcohol affects a person who has issues with addiction, but I do and that's why I was so against you going out alone." Bray shook his head, bringing my face to meet his. "It's over now, just promise me, no more drinking."

"I promise." I said softly, smiling when he lowered his lips to mine, giving me a gentle peck on the lips.

"Now, I want to talk about something." Bray said sitting down next to me.

"About what?" I looked to him, raising a brow.

"Last night, when I told you that I love you." Bray explained. "You didn't believe me, why is it so hard to believe that I love you?, why do you think love is such a bad thing?, we talked about this last night I know, but I want to hear it from you, when you are sober, and think straight."

"It's simple actually." I shrugged.

"How so?" Bray looked confused.

"All I've ever known of love is, hurt. Every man who has ever said they loved me, has done nothing but hurt me, use me, abuse me. I've never been treated like this Bray, I've never had someone who actually cares for me, besides you." I explained. "You are the only person who has ever cared about me, I mean really cared about me, as a person, and not about what I can do for them. You have taken care of me, and been nothing but honest and sweet to me. It's hard for me to understand that someone could actually love me, when you've been told for so long all you'll ever be good for is sex, you start to believe it." I explained.

I looked to Bray, I saw the look in his eyes, I could tell he didn't like hearing me talk like this.

"Every man I've ever been with up until now has done nothing but hurt me, and tell me how worthless I am, how I'll never find anyone better then them. How no man could ever love someone like me, from the time I was 16 I was with men who tore me down, made me feel absolutely worthless. No one has ever done for me, what you have done, it's just hard for me to bring myself to accept that maybe, just maybe I do deserve to be with a man like you, to be with someone who treats me like a queen. You shower me with love and affection and a part of me is wondering how long it's going to take, until you realize you deserve so much better then to be with a woman like me." I shook my head, and wiped the tear that had fallen from my eye. "You deserve someone who isn't a total and complete waste of life."

"Ivy, don't you ever think that." Bray shook his head, taking my hand in his, turning his body so he was facing me completely. "You aren't a waste of life, you aren't worthless. Don't ever think about yourself like that, I don't think you understand just how much you mean to me, how unbelievably happy you make me. To me you are the most beautiful, wonderful woman to walk the face of this planet. You make waking up everyday, worth doing, because I know I'm waking up to your beautiful face. I don't know if you know this, but before you came into my life, I was going through a rough patch in my life, I felt like my life had no meaning, I had nothing to live for." Bray reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, his finger brushing against my cheek and caressing it lightly.

 _How can a man who is so successful not feel his life has meaning?_

 _I've never seen this side of him, he's being so open with me!_

"The day I laid eyes on you, something changed, it was like something clicked for me. Then we locked eyes, for just a brief second, but that was all it took. One second was all it took for me to form this amazing connection we have, I could see something behind your eyes, I saw a certain sadness in your eyes. A sadness that I couldn't understand how it got there, I sat and listened and I quickly figured it out, how unhappy you were with your life. I could see when you were being dragged off to the back, it was as if you were asking for help, crying out for me. When I saw you in that alley being hurt, hit and kicked, it brought up something inside me I didn't know existed." Bray squeezed me hand, before placing a gentle kiss on it. "I felt an anger I didn't think could ever be brought out, I had things go through my mind that could get me thrown in prison for life, when I saw what he was doing to you, I couldn't help but take things into my own hands. I felt this was some sign that I was running into you, for a reason you needed me that night, when I picked you up in my arms, I don't know if you remember but you looked up at me, and it was as if you knew you were safe, I could see it in your eyes."

 _I don't remember that at all!_

 _Then again, I don't remember a lot from that night!_

 _My head bouncing off a brick wall, had something to do with that!_

"From the second I laid eyes on you Ivy, I knew we were meant to be, I felt a connection a bond, I felt as if you were already mine, and I was already yours. It seems crazy, but I did and I still do, the connection and bond we have is so much stronger now, and it just gets stronger each day. Just like my love for you grows each day, you made me love life again Ivy, you did that for me, so just as much as you needed me. I needed you, and I always will. I'll need you by my side, each and every day. I'll need to hear your beautiful voice every morning to make day work getting out of bed. And I'll need you by my side next to me each night, to show me I have a reason to wake up the next morning." Bray leaned forward giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. "So when I hear you say that about yourself, it hurts me, to know that this woman I love more then anything in this world, thinks so little of herself, when I think the world of you, so how about this you forget everything that any other man has told you, because you are not worthless, you are worth more then you will ever know to me, you are worth loving and I know that for a fact, because I love you, and you give me back love, you may not say it, but you show it, and I am okay with not hearing it, until you are ready to say it. And you should never believe that no man would want you, in fact any real man could love you, any man would be lucky to have and love you, and maybe be lucky enough to be loved by you. You are beautiful, you are kind, you have the biggest heart, you make me so unbelievably happy, to me I've never known a woman who deserves to be loved as much as you, yes we all have our problems and flaws or whatever, but that's what makes us who we are. People make mistakes but people can change, if they truly want to, I see the change in you, you want a better life then you had before, you want real true honest happiness, and I want to give that to you, I want to give you the life you only dreamed you could have. Why because you deserve it, and I love you and when you love someone, you will do anything in your power to make that person you love, happy and give them everything that they need."

Bray stood up, taking my hand, he brought me to my feet.

"And you need to have a man show you just how much of an amazing woman you are, so you will stop beating yourself up, and stop thinking less of yourself, because you have come so far in your life, and I want you to realize that I didn't do that for you, you did it yourself, I might of been here to help, and offer support, but you did it, and you should be proud of yourself." Bray offered a smile, as he caressed my cheek.

I brought my arms up and draped them over his shoulders, before I leaned in and kissed him. Bray's arms wrapping around me tightly. "Thank you, I needed to hear that, I'm so thankful I have you, that you saw something in me, that I didn't, that you took a chance on me, because it takes a strong, wonderful man to take a chance on such a bruised and beaten heart. But you did take a chance on me, and my heart, and you helped me fix my life, and now, now you are helping me fix my heart, something I didn't think was possible until now, but now I know that with love, anything is possible."

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

After our little talk, I felt a lot better about Ivy and our relationship, she finally is starting to realize she deserves to be loved, she opened up to me, and I opened up to her, and now I know our relationship is stronger. I walked back into the bedroom, after getting a few things ready for my surprise that I have planned for Ivy. I thought after last night, that we both deserve a little alone time, something that will be a nice little get away for both of us.

 _Oh, the things I want to do to you right now!_

 _She gets more beautiful every time I lay eyes on her!_

 _How is that possible?_

I looked Ivy up and down as she finished brushing her hair, she'd changed into a pair of white jean shorts, and a black halter crop top, that had little fringe tassels hanging from it. I walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

Ivy swung herself around in my arms, and smiled. "Thank you." Ivy smiled, giving me a quick peck on my lips, that not being enough for me of course, I drew her back in for another longer, more proper kiss. "So, where are we going?" Ivy raised a brow.

"Not to far away, but I have something I want to show you, real quick before we go." I said, taking her hand, holding her steady as she slipped her black sandals on.

We made our way out to the living room, we see Summer and Erick watching a show on the couch together. "You leaving?" Summer questioned.

"Yep, Bray has a surprise for me he said." Ivy smiled up at me.

"Lucky you." Summer smiled. "Have fun." She added.

 _Oh, you have no idea how much fun we will be having!_

"Oh, we will." I smirked, leading Ivy to the door, opening it and allowing her to exit first, then I followed shutting the door behind me.

We made our way to our old barn, that I'd been fixing up lately. Ivy raised a brow and looked around. "What are we doing out here?" Ivy raised a brow.

"You'll see." I smiled, opening the barn door.

Once she walked inside her mouth dropped open, I had put some lanterns up and lit them, to bring us some nice dim lighting. I had a large red plaid blanket on the ground, with a large bucket of ice, and a bottle of sparkling cider in it. I lead her to the blanket, helping her sit down Ivy still looking around, in amazement. "Wow, Bray this is so beautiful." She smiled.

 _It pales in comparison to your beauty!_

"I'm glad you approve, because this is your surprise." I smiled "I wanted something close to home, and private."

"Well this is both of those for sure." She smiled, watching as I walked over to the large cooler and grabbed out the picnic basket, and brought it over. "You have thought of everything, now haven't you?" Ivy smirked.

"Of course." I smirked back, sitting down next to her, bringing out the tray of grapes and cubed cheese, and the tray of mini sandwiches I'd cut into small triangles. "Only the best for my queen." I smiled.

 _My beautiful, and absolutely perfect queen!_

"You are so amazing." Ivy smiled, and leaned forward and kissed me.

 _Because you make me want to be this way!_

 _You make me the man I am!_

"Only because you bring it out in me." I smiled, running my hand through her hair. Before I popped open the sparkling cider, and pouring her a glass, then myself one also.

Ivy and I had a wonderful picnic, talking about everything, and anything. It was amazing I haven't seen her smile this much in so long, she looked honestly happy. It was defiantly the right move doing this, instead of some normal night out on the town. This was so much better, it was special and it gave us time to be alone and have a real meaningful talk in private. Ivy was talking about her brother again, and I'd made a mental note to do some research on him, and maybe I could bring them back together, I know it'd mean a lot to her, I think it might do a lot to help her continue to move forward with her life.

I felt Ivy's hands tugging at my shirt, I smiled down at her as I lowered my mouth to hers, my hands fumbling with her shirt, finally getting it over her head, and tossing it to the side. I laid Ivy down on the blanket and began to kiss my way down her body, starting with her soft, sweet lips, then heading to her neck, making my way down her body.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I laid on Bray's chest, his hand running through my hair, his other hand rubbing up and down my back gently. I smiled up at him, giving him another soft kiss on his lips. "This was amazing Bray." I whispered. "Not just this." I smirked, pulling the extra blanket he'd packed over our naked bodies. "But everything about this surprise."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, you deserve it." Bray smiled at me, giving me a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

"And this, is a first." I nodded.

"What?, you've never made love in a barn?, on a blanket?" Bray chuckled.

"Nope, never." I giggled as Bray nipped at my neck.

"Well then, I'm glad I'm your first, in that case." Bray smirked.

"Oh, so am I." I leaned up to kiss him. "You know, I'll take this, over a night on the town any night." I added.

"You and I both, my love." Bray smiled.

"Bray." I looked up at him.

"Yes?" Bray raised a brow.

 _I can't believe I'm really going to ask him again!_

"Are you really okay with me not being able to say it yet?" I questioned, I know he loves me, really honestly truly loves me. The thing is, I have never been in love, I've never felt true, real love. But I know one thing I never want to live without Bray, he makes me so happy, he's the first thing on my mind in the morning, and the last thing on my mind every night, I dream about him, he's on my mind almost all the time. Bray is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know with Bray I don't have to worry about hurt or pain, I just have to continue to remind myself of that, and not let my fears of the past creep up again, like they did last night. Bray isn't like any of the other men I've been with, he's something completely different, he's my soulmate for the lack of a better work, I honestly feel like I was made for Bray, and Bray was made for me. Now if only I could get myself to tell him that, I wish I could say I love you to him, but I'm not there yet, that's something I have to work on. Because Bray deserves to be told that every day.

"Yes, of course." Bray nodded. "I know you love me, like I said before, you may not be able to say it yet, but I know it's true, when you are able to say it, I'll be more then ready to hear it. Until then, I'm okay with feeling your love."

 _You have no idea how amazing you are!_

 _This man is an absolute dream guy!_

 _Other women would kill to be with a man who is even half as amazing as he is!_

 _And I've got the real honest to god real thing here!_

"You honestly are the most amazing man on the planet." I smiled, Bray leaning down to kiss me. I honestly don't know what I did right in my life, to deserve such an amazing man in my life, a man who truly loves me. But I'm glad I did whatever it was. Bray makes me happier then I've ever been in my life, and I just hope I can make him even half as happy as he makes me.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: I know, not a very exciting chapter, I wanted to do this chapter focusing on Bray and Ivy, I wanted to focus on Ivy getting through her issues with Love, and Bray opening up a bit, this allowing for Ivy to start coming to the realization that love isn't a bad thing. So what are your thoughts on this chapter?, did you enjoy the little chat they had? did it explain some of Ivy's issues? Please review I love the feedback you all give me, it helps me stay motivated and helps me to become a better writer.**

 **msgemgem- Thank you for reading and for reviewing, I appreciate your feedback. I do see where you are coming from and I see Ivy seemed really foolish, being led astray so easily, I was going for something else, but it didn't pan out, but that happens, I just hope I someone brought it back, redeemed Ivy, and myself I guess. I also love Bray and Ivy together they do have a really cute relationship, they have a lot of issues to work through but I think they have a strong enough connection and bond, to get through everything that is being thrown at them. Thank you again for reading and for reviewing the story, I'm always open to feedback, especially if it will help the story, and character development. :)**

 **takerschick- Thank you for reading and for reviewing as always, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Thanks again! :)**

 **OnyxRoseMoon- Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the update. Thanks again! :)**


	13. Suspicions!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I rolled over stretching my arms out, it'd been almost 2 weeks, since our little ordeal because of my drinking, I haven't had a sip since then. I smiled when I saw Bray was still sleeping, he looked so darn cute sleeping there, he must of felt me move, because his arms reached out, and pulled me towards him, snuggling to me, and nuzzling my neck. "Sorry to wake you." I whispered, leaning in and giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Don't be sorry, I need to wake up anyway." Bray rasped.

 _Oh, that morning voice!_

 _I just love it!_

 _It's so sexy!_

I've always loved his sexy morning voice, he already has a raspy voice, but when he first wakes up, it's so much more raspy it makes my heart flutter, every time I hear it. "That's right, you have to be at the shop all day, you have a state inspection don't you?" I raised a brow.

"Unfortunately, I was supposed to have the entire day to spend with you, but this came up." Bray sighed, gliding his hand up and down my back.

"It's okay, hopefully they will show up on time, and not take all day, so we can have a little while together." I said, snuggling to his chest. The last two weeks Bray's been so busy fixing the shops that Mike had vandalized, and then of course he's had none stop problems, Mike had been calling in complaints to the Better Business Bureau on Bray and his businesses. Mike's been trying anything he can to get at Bray, for the life of me I don't understand why he won't let it go. He treated me like dirt while we were together, told me numerous times, he would be better off without me, so why doesn't he just let me go?

"Hopefully, and maybe all the calls about my shops will stop and life can get back to normal." Bray sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry that all this is being brought on because of me." I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, I don't regret anything, if I had to do it all again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I love you Ivy, you know that. I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world." Bray said.

I smiled up at him, before leaning forward to give him a kiss. "You know, I was thinking it's about time for me to get a job." I looked up at him.

"Why?, you don't need a job Ivy. I can take care of you." Bray shook his head.

"But I don't want you to have to take care of me Bray." I stated.

"But I want to take care of you, I like taking care of you." Bray said.

"I want to do something with my time, I mean I sit here all day doing nothing but watching TV, and waiting for you to get home. A job will give me something to do with myself." I said, I really do spend my entire day watching TV, hoping Bray will come home early.

"Well, then how about you work at one of my shops?" Bray raised a brow.

"You aren't hiring right now Bray." I shook my head.

"I'll find a job for you to do." Bray offered.

"Look, I was in town yesterday with Erick and I saw that McMahon Corporations was hiring, it's only part-time Monday, and Fridays, from 8 to 2. It's only 12 hours a week. But there is a chance were they could need me an extra day a week, at times." I said. "I'll just be answering phones, but it's something to do." I shrugged, I know it's not much but in a small town like this, it's hard to find a job that's not 40 minutes or more away, this would be just 20 minutes away.

"Why do you want to work at a place like that, why don't you just work at one of my places?" Bray sighed.

"How about I try it at McMahon's and if I don't like it, then I'll come work for you." I offered.

"I guess." Bray shook his head.

"Why don't you like McMahons?" I raised a brow.

"I've just ran into the CEO a few times, and he seems like a jerk that's all, although he's not here that often any more, since he got the place up and running, now his son in law runs the place, he is an ego maniac." Bray stated.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I assured him.

"I hope so my love." Bray sighed, leaning forward to give me a kiss.

 **xXxXx**

Here I am a few days later, and it's my first day on the job, I learned more about the company it's a smaller branch of a very large company. This branch handles mostly tech related things, so all I'll have to do is answer phones and patch them through to the proper area. I looked over to Bray and smiled. "Well, here goes nothing." I said, placing my hand on the door handle.

"I'll be here at 2." Bray said softly, taking my hand pulling me towards him. "I love you." Bray added.

I smiled and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss, then climbed out of the car, fixing my black skirt as I did so, and headed towards the building.

Once inside I looked around and saw Sherry the woman who was going to be showing me around, and training me. But how much training do I need to answer a phone? I smiled and shook her hand. "Are you ready for your first day?" Sherry smiled.

"Defiantly." I smiled, nodding.

"Alright, well if you'll follow me I'll show you around, I'll show you to the employee lounge so you can clock in." Sherry smiled, and I followed her around, finally making it to the employee lounge, we walked in and she showed me to the time clock, she helped me set up my handprint and employee number.

Once I was clocked in she had me go take my picture for my badge, I stood in front of the woman taking the picture, and she told me to smile and I did. Once they had the picture they quickly made up my badge and handed it over to me, and I clipped it to my shirt.

"You probably have the best looking picture, it looks like a modeling headshot." The woman who had taken the picture smiled.

"Well thank you." I smiled.

We went off and Shelly showed me around some more, introducing me to Stephanie McMahon Helmsley who is one of the big bosses, and her husband Hunter Helmsley.

"It's so nice to meet you Ivy." Stephanie smiled.

"We are sure you will like it around here." Hunter added.

"Thank you, everyone is so nice around here." I smiled.

"Well, that's what we aim for, we like to have a easy going vibe around here, it makes for better moral around the work place." Stephanie smiled.

After a while I was at the front desk, Sherry had gone on a break and I was on my own for a while. It was pretty easy, I had a list of offices and area numbers so if someone called I could transfer. I've done plenty of front desk work in my day, so I caught on real quick, the system was pretty easy to figure out also, for a tech place it was rather simple, I expected more.

I looked up when I heard the door, I was surprised to see Bray walk in. I raised a brow as he made his way over to the front desk.

 _What on earth are you doing here Bray?_

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to see you, so here I am." Bray smirked.

 _Are you trying to get me fired?_

 _This isn't a good look for the first day!_

"Well, you can't just stop by Bray, I'm at work, you are going to get me in trouble." I shook my head. "It's only my first day Bray."

"I understand that, that's while I made an appointment with Hunter, it should take just a few minutes so by the time we are done, you'll be off work." Bray explained.

 _That's very convenient!_

"An appointment for what?" I raised a brow.

"He wants to buy off a building I own next door, to expand the property, more space he said." Bray shrugged.

"Are you going to sell it to him?" I questioned.

"I don't know, if the price is right." Bray smirked. "I mean it's just an abandon building I was going to open up a second shop with Baron, but we decided against it." He added.

"I see, well I'll let him know you are here." I smiled, picking up the phone and dialing in to Hunters line. "Hello Mr. Helmsley, I have a Mr. Wyatt here for you, alright sir I'll send him in." I said, and then hung up the phone.

"Well, don't you have a sexy professional voice?" Bray smirked.

 _Must you sound so sexy when you say that?_

 _I'm supposed to be working!_

 _Not thinking about taking you in the back and having my way with you!_

"Not now Bray." I scolded, as he leaned in, licking his lips.

"I know, I know." Bray growled to himself. "Once you are off the clock, you are mine." Bray smirked.

"I can't wait." I shot him a smirk of my own, as he backed away and headed towards Hunters office.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I had ended my meeting with Hunter, and made my way towards the front of the building, I agreed to sell to him, but I did run up the price a bit, why? because I could, I knew how much he needed that property, and I decided to make him work for it.

I smiled when I saw my beautiful Ivy, standing by the door talking to a few people. I walked towards her, placing my hand on her waist. "Oh, Bray." Ivy smiled, leaning forward and giving me a peck on the cheek. "Everyone, this is Bray Wyatt, my boyfriend. Bray this is Sherry, Tina, Aaron, and Tad." Ivy smiled, back at the small group before her.

"I thought you said she was single." Tad nudged Aaron in the stomach, and sighed shaking his head.

 _You thought wrong pretty boy!_

 _She's very much taken!_

"Well, she isn't." I scowled, snaking my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Well, we should be going." Ivy said softly.

"Alright, see you on Friday." Sherry smiled, she and Tina walking off, Aaron following behind.

"See you Friday Ivy." Tad winked at Ivy, before walking off.

 _Is this loser flirting with my Ivy?_

 _He just winked at her, he's defiantly flirting!_

 _Not happening, I'll squash him like the little maggot he is!_

"Don't even think about it." Ivy said, noticing the scowl on my face as I watched him walk away, she could tell I disliked the man, quite a lot.

 _Oh come on, I wouldn't of hurt him!_

 _Not too much at least!_

"Does he have no manners at all?, it's not polite to flirt with a woman, right in front of her man." I growled, shaking my head.

"Come on, let's go home." Ivy smiled, patting my chest. "My feet are killing me, I have to get these heels off." Ivy added.

"Alright love." I sighed, taking her hand, leading her out the door.

 **xXxXx**

Once we made it to the house, we walked inside Ivy immediately shedding her heels at the door, letting out a pleased sigh. "Much better." Ivy smiled, giggling when I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my body, nuzzling her neck.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to control myself while you were working?" I husked against her neck, before giving her neck a gentle peck, then pulled back slightly, to look at her. "I wanted so badly to touch you, hold you, and kiss you."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm off work now, so you are free to do all of that." Ivy smirked.

"Lucky me is right." I smirked, before lowering my lips to hers, capturing her lips for a steamy passionate kiss, oh how I love the soft feel of her lips on mine. Ivy has the softest, silkiest lips I've ever felt, they felt and tasted like heaven.

"Oh, you are back." Summer smiled, she was off today I had almost forgot, I wasn't expecting her, so I let out a slight growl.

"Yes I'm back." Ivy smiled, giving me a quick peck, before turning to Summer.

"How was your first day?" Summer questioned.

"It was wonderful, everyone was so nice." Ivy nodded.

"Because they thought you were single." I rolled my eyes, referencing that little Tad loser.

"Oh, bother." Ivy playfully slapped my chest. "You read to much into it Bray."

"Oh, what is this about?" Summer looked intrigued.

"Nothing, Bray just thought one of my co-workers was flirting with me." Ivy shook her head.

"He was are you kidding me, I'm a man I know what it means when you look at a woman the way he was looking at you, and then he added the wink. The man wants in your pants." I shook my head.

"Well he may want it, but he's not getting it." Ivy placed her hand behind my head and pulled me down to her for a kiss. "Now, I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable." Ivy smiled, giving me another quick peck before walking towards the bedroom.

I sighed and shook my head, running my hand through my hair. "How was your day Summer?" I questioned.

"Pretty good." Summer shrugged. "So, do you think you have anything to worry about?, you know with Ivy working around a bunch of men?, you know I read that there is like 10 guys to every female at that place." Summer stated.

 _I don't like the sound of that!_

 _How do you know all this info anyway?_

"Is that right?" I raised a brow.

"Yep." Summer nodded.

"Well, I'm not worried about Ivy." I said. "I trust her."

"Well, okay just be careful." Summer shrugged.

 _Just what do you mean by that?_

"For what?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know you trust her, I just I've seen how she can get, you know when we were at the bar that night, she was totally flirting with other men, but she was drunk I'll give her that, but I've seen her when we go shopping together, she gets a lot of male attention and she likes it, she's a bit of a flirt, that's all." Summer shrugged. "You've done a lot for me, and I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Summer said.

 _She's not like that!_

 _Ivy would never cheat on me!_

"I've never seen Ivy even look at another man like that." I shook my head. "I trust her, she'd never hurt me like that, you must of misread something, because Ivy isn't the type of woman who flirts with any man who will pay her attention." I said, how can she say such things?, Ivy is a wonderful woman I know I don't have to worry about her. "You know Ivy is one of the main reason's I helped you, because I know what she went through and I didn't want another woman to go through it, please don't speak about Ivy like that, Ivy is a very classy, kind woman. I trust her with my life." I stated.

"I'm sorry, If crossed the line, I like Ivy I really do, I just want you to keep your eyes open, that's all." Summer shook her head, and walked off, heading to her room I'm guessing.

 _Yes, you are defiantly crossing the line!_

I sighed and made my way to my room, I couldn't believe she would say such things about Ivy, it was like she was trying to put things into my head, make me think Ivy was capable of cheating on me. But she wasn't trying to do that I don't think maybe I am just on guard right now, because of the jerk at her work, he's got my mind going, that's all. Summer was just trying to look out for me, I don't actually think she's trying to get me to believe something like that, I hope not at least. I'd hate to think Summer was that kind of person, I want to believe she's just looking out for me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

I walked into my room, shutting the door I looked down at my phone it was text message from Mike asking how my day went, what was going on with Ivy. I told him that Ivy started her job today and that she had a guy at work that was already flirting with her, and that Bray didn't like it. I told him that Bray has a jealous side and we might be able to use that, to get them at each others throat, then maybe I could use that to get Bray in the state of mind to cheat on her.

Mike liked that idea, telling me that I should go for it, do what I had to do, to get him to believe that Ivy might be cheating on him, or whatever. When I noticed how much a man flirting with Ivy got to him, I realized I might be able to use that to my advantage. Now Ivy never flirted with another man at the bar, or when we were shopping, she would brush off any attention that a man would show her, she was quick to tell them she had a boyfriend. Of course I'm not going to tell Bray that, I want him to believe that Ivy is capable of cheating on him.

I know that if I can get Bray to believe she's cheated on him, or is going to cheat on him. This will help me get Bray in to the frame of mind, to return my advances when I decide it's time to pull out that card. Until then I'll just have to play the concerned friend part, and keep in Bray's ear, as much as possible.

 **XXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I smiled when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "So I was thinking, after dinner you and I could spend the rest of the night in bed, watching movies, and cuddling, and making love." I smiled turning around in Bray's arms, then giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh, now that is a plan I can get behind." Bray smirked, lowing his lips to my neck, planting gentle kissing all the way down to my shoulders.

"Are you going to drop me off on Friday?, or is Erick?" I questioned looking up at him.

"I will, but you know I can get you a car if you'd like, that way you don't have to rely on one of us, to get you to work or anywhere really." Bray offered.

"Well, you see there is a problem with that." I stated, biting my lip.

"What's the problem?" Bray raised a brow. "Now, don't say you don't want me to buy you one, because you feel like you aren't taking care of yourself, because I already told you I enjoy taking care of you, and buying you things."

"You know you spoil me, way to much." I stated.

"I happen to enjoy spoiling you, I enjoy it a lot. You deserve to be spoiled." Bray nodded.

"Well the real problem is that I don't know how to drive." I said, shaking my head, there it was, I never learned to drive, I've always taken the bus, or had a boyfriend drive me around, most of the guys I was with didn't want me to learn to drive actually, they liked me depending on them for rides places.

 _Don't look at me like that Bray, it's not funny!_

"You're kidding right?" Bray raised a brow, trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm not kidding, I never learned to drive in high school, and I haven't had anyone who would teach me to drive, so I just gave up on asking for help to learn." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll teach you, this weekend, I'll take you driving, how about that?" Bray raised a brow.

 _Are you sure you want to do that?_

 _I've never driven a day in my life!_

"Oh now, all of your vehicles are so big, I would never be able to handle such a big vehicle." I shook my head, I'd be scared I was going to hit something, I mean he doesn't own a car really, he has two large pick-ups, and a large suburban. I know I'd never be able to handle something that big, some people are just meant to drive small vehicles, and I'm one of those people.

"Okay, tomorrow, I'm free so we will go find you a car that you are comfortable in, something small how about that." Bray stated.

"You are really determined to buy me a car aren't you?" I raised a brow.

"I want you to be able to have to freedom to come and go when you please, don't you want that?" Bray raised a brow.

"Well, yeah I do." I nodded.

"Then you are going to let me buy you a car then right?" Bray sighed.

"Yes, I guess, but I want it to be small and cute, just like me." I smirked.

"Alright, whatever you want my love." Bray smiled, and lowers his lips to mine.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

It was time, we were at the car lot, about 2 hours from town mind you, it was one of those big dealers, that had like 3 different dealers all in one, I brought Erick with me, so he could drive my truck home, Ivy doesn't know how to drive so I'll have to drive her car home. Ivy, Erick, and I all walked the lot, with the sales person, I had told him we were looking for a smaller car for her, she's a new driver so we want something safe.

"This is the mini cooper hard top, in the back we have a convertible one, if you'd like to check it out also. This is a nice little car, it gets 30 Mpg's city, and around 42 highway miles." The man pointed to the Black mini cooper.

Ivy shook her head, this was not the car for her, I could tell by the look she got on her face. "No, this isn't my thing." Ivy said softly.

"Alright, then let's check out our next one." The man smiled, and began walking. "Now this is our 2016 Chevrolet Cruze it has 30 city, and 42 highway miles."

"It's nice, I guess." Ivy shrugged.

"We will come back to that, now this right here is a thing of beauty, the Mazda 3 it's very stylish as you can see, it gets 29 city and 41 highway miles." The man looked at Ivy and saw she really liked this one, he knew he needed to go in for the kill to get this one sold. "If you will look inside, you'll see the touch screen system, it hooks up to Bluetooth, and also has an aux cord so you can play songs directly from your phone if you wish, or you can listen to XM radio, there is also a cd player, this car comes with rear traffic alert, and heated seats." The man opened the door, and allowed Ivy to get inside and get a feel for the car, she looked around and I could tell she really loved this car, I could see it in her eyes.

"I even love the color." Ivy smiled, it was a nice looking color.

"Yes we call this, dark cherry pearl." The salesman nodded. "Definitely a slick color."

"What do you say love?, do you want it?" I raised a brow, I didn't have to ask I knew she wanted it. I know my Ivy very well.

"Yes, it's perfect for me, I feel really comfortable it's small, I can reach everything, without having to stretch at all, it's perfect." Ivy's smile beamed.

"So, are we going to set up a lease?" The man raised a brow.

"No need to, I'll write a check for the whole amount today." I shook my head.

"Oh wow, alright Mr. Wyatt, how about we all head inside and get this all done, so you can be on your way with your new car." The man smiled, and we all headed inside to get the paper work all done. We decided to have it in my name, until she gets a drivers license.

 **xXxXx**

One we made it home, I pulled up parking her car next to mine in the front. We both got out of the car and walked around the front of the car, Ivy threw her arms around me and smiled. "This was really amazing of you Bray, you treat me like a queen." Ivy smiled, leaning forward and giving me a kiss.

"Well, I treat you like a queen, because you are one. You're my queen." I smiled, one arm around her waist, the other one reaching out, running a hand through her hair.

"And you're my king." Ivy smiled, lying her head on my chest, letting out a content sigh.

 _Oh, how I love the sound of that!_

"Oh, look at this, lucky lady." Summer said, standing on the porch. "Birthday gift or something?" She questioned.

"No, just because, I'm teaching her to drive, so she needs a car she likes." I shrugged.

"And I adore this car." Ivy smiled, up at me. "Oh, I've got to take this, it's work." Ivy said, looking down at her phone when it rang, she gave me a quick peck and walked off, so she could talk in piece.

"Hmm." Summer crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"I just think it's weird, she has to go off by herself to talk on the phone, she's never done that before, has she?" Summer raised a brow.

"No, but she just got this job so." I shrugged.

"Why would she need privacy?, I mean she doesn't hide anything from you right?" Summer shook her head, and made a clicking sound with her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Warning signs." Summer added.

"Summer." I sent her a warning of my own.

"I know, I'm sorry, maybe I'm just to much of a suspicious person?" Summer shook her head.

"You are, she isn't up to anything." I sighed.

 _Are you trying to put suspicions about her?_

 _Because it won't work, I know Ivy way better then that!_

 _I don't know, something seems off!_

 _Maybe I should tell Ivy!_

 _No I don't want to cause any problems, I don't know how Ivy would take to this!_

"Alright, I'll see you all later." Summer said, walking back inside.

Once Ivy was finished with her phone call, she made her way back over to me, looking around. "Summer go back inside?" Ivy raised a brow.

"Yep, so what's going on?, what'd they need?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, that was Sherry, she was letting me know, she was going to be gone on Friday, she's got to go on a business trip so I'll be training with Tad, that's all. She just didn't want to forget to tell me." Ivy shrugged.

"How wonderful." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you know I find it sexy when you show your jealous side." Ivy smirked, licking her lips as she looked up at me.

I shook my head, a smirk appearing on my face, and just like that, my attitude was gone, and I wrapped my arms around her, and lowered my lips to hers, Ivy gasping when I reached down, and grabbed a handful of her ass, this allowing me to slip my tongue in and dance with hers. I swear every time I kiss Ivy, it's just as amazing as our first, I still get that same feeling as I did when we had our first kiss. She still makes my heart race, every time we kiss, every time we so much as touch.

* * *

 **A Note From Author: Okay here we go, here is chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it. Summer is trying to make Bray believe Ivy will cheat on him. How do you think that will effect the vibe in the house? Ivy's got a job do you think that will cause problems for them? Please leave a review, I love to hear feedback! Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You guys rock! :)**

 **Reviews= Love**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love how much Bray loves Ivy, he's such a sweetheart, he's a big teddy bear deep down, at least when it comes to Ivy. You'll see more chapters like that, there will be some more romance for sure :), As for a squeal I'm not to sure yet, I guess I'll figure it out, I'll see where it's left off, but nothing set in stone so you never know. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always :), I wanted a little sweetness for the couple, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you will enjoy this one just as much! :) Thanks again!**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading and for the review as always :), I'm glad you enjoyed the sweet Bray/Ivy moments, I think we all need a little sweetness in our lives! I do have some big things planned for this story, I know you'll be reading intently, I know we all want our couple to make it, and find their happy ever after, but sometimes you have to go through hell to find that. I hope you feel better soon, I understand that, the story isn't going anywhere, :) ! Thanks again for reading and for the lovely review!**


	14. Let's Play Matchmaker!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I fixed my panty hoes making sure I had no runs, in them. I turned around in the mirror making sure everything looked okay. It was Friday, and I was more then ready to get going on my second official day of work. I felt Bray's arms wrap around me. "You look amazing." Bray rasped against my neck.

"You think this dress is okay for work?" I raised a brow.

"I think it looks wonderful." Bray smiled, giving me a gentle kiss on my cheek, before turning me around in his arms, so he could give me a kiss on the lips.

"Great, just think in a few weeks you won't have to drive me around all the time." I smiled up at him.

"I know, although I'm happy about you being able to drive yourself around, I'm going to miss driving you around, spending all the time together." Bray said, his arms planted around my waist.

"We will still spend plenty of time together, just because I'll be able to drive, doesn't mean I'm going to be gone all the time." I smiled, leaning forward giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Now, we should get going, don't you think?" I smirked.

"I guess." Bray sighed, taking my hand after I grabbed my purse and we walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

We pulled up outside my work, I leaned over and gave Bray a kiss. "I'll see you after work." I smiled to him.

"Alright, you make sure you tell your new little friend, Tad. That your boyfriend is going to be picking you up after work, your jealous boyfriend who will pound him into minced meat if he tries anything." Bray stated, taking my hand.

 _Oh, I'm sure you would Bray!_

I laughed and shook my head. "Alright, I'll make sure he knows." I smiled, and leaned in to give him a kiss, before I open the door and stepped out. I shut the door and turned around blowing him a kiss, before making my way inside.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I watched as my beautiful Ivy, made her way inside her work. I pulled off knowing I needed to head to the tattoo shop this morning, I told Baron I'd come through and help him clean the place out, he had a few new artists coming next week, and he needed to get rid of two of the current artists to do so, he had an idea of who it should be, but he wanted a fresh set of eyes to help make the decision.

I drove the 5 minutes to the shop and walked in, I saw Summer sitting behind the front desk. I smiled and waved to her. "Hello boss man." Summer smiled, leaning over the desk, her low cut shirt, not leaving very much to the imagination.

I shook my head, and averted my eyes. "Hello, Summer." I said, looking around. "Where is Baron?" I questioned.

"In the back, I'll get him for you." Summer smiled, walking back towards the back room, I watched the way she switched her hips, as she made her way to the back. All men's attention, firmly on Summer's retreating form, she had on a pair of super short shorts, so all the men had their eyes glued to her ass.

"Hey man, come on back." Baron smiled, waving me in.

I nodded and made my way towards the back room. Once inside Baron shut the door. "Okay, so these are the two guys I'm thinking might need to go. "Buster, he doesn't have a big cliental, and he's not much of a people person, I've had a lot of complaints about him also." Baron nodded.

"I saw him out there, he seems more focused on Summers ass, then the person he was tattooing." I nodded, agreeing completely with him. "Now this other man, what is the deal with him?" I raised a brow.

"He's has great people skills, his tattooing skills are not up to par, his art is not as good as the other artists also, so I'm thinking he might be the other one to go." Baron said, pushing an album to me. "This is some of his art, and work he's done, what do you think."

"Well, he's way more talented then I am, but he's defiantly not up to par, you are right about that, so it seems you have your two picked out." I nodded. "So, when are you going to let them know?" I raised a brow.

"I'm going to give them two weeks, that way they can save up some money." Baron nodded.

"That's nice of you." I nodded.

"Yeah." Baron shrugged. "So, what's going on with you?" Baron questioned. "We haven't caught up in a minute." He added.

"Not much, I'm going to be teaching Ivy to drive." I shrugged.

"I see, so how is Summer as a roomie?" Baron questioned. "I know he guys around here love her." he added.

"Well, she's okay I guess." I shook my head.

"What is it?" Baron raised a brow.

"She's just been saying things, I don't know I just think she's trying to get into my head." I sighed. "But I don't know why." I add.

"What do you mean?, what has she been saying?" Baron crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow.

"She's just been hinting at Ivy maybe cheating on me, saying she flirts with guys when they are out, even when they are out shopping." I sighed.

"You don't believe that do you?" Baron raised a brow.

"No, of course not." I shook my head. "I know Ivy loves me, she'd never do such a thing."

"But it bothers you, the idea of it?" Baron stated.

 _Hell yes, I don't want her working with any man, any man I can't see every second of the day!_

 _I don't trust those men!_

 _I know what they are after!_

"Yes of course, wouldn't the idea of the woman you love, being with another man get to you?" I shook my head, what stupid kind of question was that.

"I'm just saying, it's made you think, hasn't it?" Baron explained. "I mean, it's made you open your eyes, look a little more closely at her male friends, hasn't it?"

"She hasn't really had male friends, it's just been us since we got together, so I haven't had to deal with it, so now that she is friends with men, I am making sure I keep an eye on it, not because I don't trust her. But because I don't trust those men, like the loser she works with Tad, he openly flirts with her, directly in front of me. What kind of a man does that? One with no moral values that's what kind." I almost growled.

"Wow, it doesn't worry you about her working with him then?" Baron raised a brow.

"It does, just because I don't want her subjected to that, all the time." I shook my head. "I guess it's a good thing she only works two days a week. I don't know if I could handle her working with that man, I don't trust it, I don't trust him with Ivy." I admitted.

I heard a knock on the door, looking over I saw Ivy was in the doorway. I pushed myself off the table I was leaning against. "Hello my love." I smiled, surprised to see her, but it was a very welcome surprise. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her, leaning in to give her a kiss, but she moved her head. Preventing me from kissing her. "What's wrong love?" I raised a brow.

"Do you think we could have a word?, alone?" Ivy raised a brow, looking over to Baron.

"Of course." Baron nodded, walking towards the door. "Good to see you Ivy." Baron smiled at her, then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"What's going on Ivy?" I raised a brow, rather concerned with the way she was pushing me away, as I dropped my arms from around her.

"You don't trust me?" Ivy raised a brow.

"What are you talking about Ivy?" I raised a brow.

"You just said you don't trust it, you don't trust Tad with me." Ivy shook her head, moving away from me, when I attempted to put my arms around her once again.

"No, I trust you, completely." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Then what did you mean?" Ivy bit her lip.

"I don't trust him, I trust you, whole heartedly. Tad on the other hand, I don't trust at all. I'm sorry but after the way he was flirting with you directly in my face, I'm not going to trust the man, with the most important thing in my life." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't believe Summer, when she told me, you had trust issues with me, involving my job." Ivy spat. "But she was right, is that why you wanted me to work for you?, so you could keep an eye on me? so I didn't step out on you?" Ivy snarled.

I shook my head, I was beyond confused, I'd never seen Ivy like this. Then she mentions Summer, so Summer is going to Ivy now? What is she up to? "What do you mean?, what was Summer saying?" I raised a brow.

"She just mentioned that you might have a problem with me working with so many men." Ivy shook her head. "I didn't think it was possible, but I just heard you say you don't trust me."

 _I never said that Ivy!_

 _Just listen to me will you?_

"No, I didn't say that." I sighed, my voice slightly raised as I was getting annoyed that she wasn't listening to me.

"I heard you." Ivy spat.

"You heard wrong, I told you that already. I trust you, it's him I don't trust." I almost growled at her.

"You know what, I don't want to do this, I've got to get back to work." Ivy shook her head, turning around to the door, I wrapped my arms around her body from behind, pulling her against my body. "Bray." Ivy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it like that, I swear." I rasped against her neck. "I trust you." I sighed.

"I'll see you at home Bray." Ivy said, removing my arms from her body.

"I'll see you after work, I'm picking you up." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find a ride." Ivy shook her head, opening the door.

"Ivy, don't do this." I sighed. "Don't leave angry."

 _We can't do this!_

 _We need to stick together!_

"Goodbye Bray." Ivy sighed, walking out the door, and heading towards the front, passing Summer on the way to the front door. I followed her, shooting Summer a look.

I felt my blood start to boil, when I saw Todd, standing by the door, waiting for her smiling at her as she makes his way to her. I growled to myself as I saw him open the door to allow her to walk out, in front of him. Smirking at me before he walks out after her. I swear if I didn't think it'd upset Ivy even more, I'd strangle the man with my bare hands.

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _Look at the smug look on his freaking face!_

"Oh, that didn't look good." Summer shook her head.

"Not now Summer." I snapped.

"Wow, I'm sorry but I'm not the one who showed up to your place of business with another man." Summer spat, before walking off towards the back. "I'm taking a break." She yelled to Baron.

"You okay man?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, just fine." I shook my head, grabbing my keys then walking off.

 **xXxXx**

I pulled up outside Ivy's work, and headed inside. I looked around and saw Ivy wasn't in the front. Where was she? it was only 1 so she wasn't off yet I know that. I walked over to the woman at the front desk. "Hello, is Ivy in?" I questioned.

"She went home early, Tad took her home I believe." The woman smiled.

 _Are you kidding?_

 _She didn't even let me know!_

"Thanks." I sighed, turning around and walking out the door. I needed to get home, I needed to see Ivy and I needed to make sure she knows I trust her, this was just blown way out of proportion.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

We pulled up to the front gate, I rolled down my window, using the passengers side box to put in the pin. The gate opened and Tad pulled in the front of the house. "Thanks for the ride home." I smiled slightly looking over at him.

"No problem." He smiled, watching as I got out of the car. I watched him get out of the car and walk around to me. "You sure you okay?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm fine." I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" I raised a brow.

"You've seemed off, like you were upset since you had your visit with your boyfriend." Tad explained. "Are you two fighting?" He questioned.

"We are fine." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Tad smiled, moving closer to me.

"Well, thanks but I'm fine." I smiled, moving back slightly, raising a brow when he put his hand on my waist. "Umm, what are you doing?"

"I just don't like to see such a beautiful girl, in such a bad relationship." Tad said, then moved in, his lips coming dangerously close to my lips, before I slapped him and shoved him back.

 _Are you out of your damn mind?_

 _I barely know you!_

 _Not to mention I've got a boyfriend!_

 _Who I'm extremely happy with!_

"What the hell Tad?" I spat, not able to get another word out, before I saw a blur shot in front of me, and Tad hit the ground. When my eyes adjusted to everything, I saw it was Bray, he had knocked Tad down. "Bray." I grabbed his arm, yanking him back to me, before he could do any real damage.

"You better get your ass out of here, before you can't walk let along drive." Bray growled, his whole body was shaking with rage. "You ever fucking touch her again, I'll fucking kill you." Bray yelled.

 _Calm down tiger!_

Tad, scoots back pulling himself up by the car. "I- I." Tad attempted to say something.

"Go, now." I spat. "And don't ever speak of my relationship again." I growled, squeezing Bray, to keep him in place.

"I'm sorry Ivy, I just." Tad sighed.

"I don't want to hear it." I spat. "Just go, now. Or I'm going to let him go." I threatened.

Tad sighed and got into his car, speeding off.

I sighed and turned around to face Bray, he was still shaking he was so angry. "Bray." I said softly.

"See, you see." Bray spat. "I told you, I don't trust him. Who the hell does he think he is?, trying to kiss you in front of our home?" Bray snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd try anything like that." I shook my head, reaching out for him. "Let's go inside and talk."

Bray growled, and took my hand. Both of us heading inside. And heading for the room, once inside Bray shut the door. "He tried to kiss you damn it." Bray spat.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't see it coming, but I stopped him. He's never going to have the chance to try that again. I swear I'll keep my distance from him." I sighed, walking over towards Bray, who was now leading against the dresser. I stopped in front of him and looked up at him. "I hate fighting with you Bray, I probably shouldn't of taken the ride home from him, but I was just upset after hearing what I heard at the shop."

"Look I understand you are upset about that, but I swear I wasn't saying I don't trust you. Because I do trust you, it's him I don't trust. With damn good reason now." Bray sighed, shaking his head. "I love you Ivy, and what I just saw out there, is why I get like this, I'm a jealous man, I can't help it. I can't help the way you make me feel, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I can't and won't let anyone or anything come between us." Bray sighed, and placed his hands on my waist.

I sighed and let myself settle between his legs, his arms wrapping around me. "I heard wrong, okay and I've been thinking about that. I just heard that you don't trust him with me, and I took it wrong, I took it like you don't trust me or him. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I'm sorry, I understand that and I'm sorry I didn't give your explanation any thought, when I get hurt, I tend to shut down, and shut people out. It's the only way I can deal with things." I admitted.

Bray leaned forward and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to shut me out, you don't have to shut down. I'll never hurt you on purpose, and I'm sorry you were hurt by my words. I never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry I'm letting my jealousy get to me, it's just I love you so much that I see other men looking you in that way and it kills me, because I know what they are thinking, and it drives me crazy." Bray sighed.

"I don't care about anyone, but you." I sighed, draping my arms over his shoulders. "I don't care about them, I care about you. You are the man I love." I admitted.

"The man you love?" Bray raised a brow.

 _Oh, god I just spoke the words out loud!_

 _That came out of no where!_

"Yes, I love you Bray. I'm sorry I haven't been able to say it out loud until now. But I have loved you for so long, I've just been scared to say it." I admitted, my hand reaching out to cup his cheek with my palm.

Bray smiled, and leaned forward to kiss me, before pulling me completely into his arms, holding me tightly. "I love you so much Ivy." Bray whispered, his arms still around me so tightly.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I laid in the bed, Ivy in my arms. The most amazing thing happened, Ivy admitted she loved me. She said the words out loud, and I've never heard anything more beautiful. I love Ivy so much, and I hate that I let my jealousy get to me that way, but this time it wasn't unfounded, that son of a bitch tried to kiss my Ivy. He's lucky Ivy got to me, before I could really get my hands on him. The thought of it still angers me to no end, but I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to ruin what I have with my beautiful Ivy. I looked down at Ivy, my hand gliding up and down her back. "So, earlier, you told that loser, not to speak of your relationship again, what did you mean?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ivy sighed.

"Tell me." I sighed.

"Fine, he was saying that he doesn't like seeing such a beautiful girl in such a bad relationship." Ivy sighed.. "But if I would of have the chance I would of told him that nothing is wrong with our relationship, we are just perfect for each other, but thankfully he still got the picture." Ivy smiled up at me, patting my chest, before she laid her head on my chest, snuggling tightly to me, as she wrapped her arms around my body. "You know, I meant what I said earlier, I love you. And I didn't' just say it, because I wanted us to stop fighting, I really mean it, so much Bray." Ivy said softly.

 _God I love this woman!_

 _I'm so happy to finally hear those words come from her mouth!_

 _I'll never get tired of hearing that!_

"I know my love." I kissed her softly, silky lips. "I know."

"So, has Summer been talking to you about me lately?" Ivy raised a brow.

"Yeah, she has." I nodded. "She been talking to you about me?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, a little. Mainly about your jealousy." Ivy shrugged.

 _Of course, my jealous. And your flirty self!_

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" I questioned.

"A bit, I just think she's getting a bit bored here, all by herself. Maybe if we try to find her someone to spend her time with, a good guy then maybe she'll stop worrying about us so much." Ivy suggested.

"You could be right." I shrugged.

"It's got to be hard, to see a couple so happy, when your relationship is over, she lost everything. It's got to be hard Bray." Ivy looked up to me. "Maybe if she finds a little happiness, even if it's not a relationship, even if it just turns out to be friendship, she'll be a little happier."

"Maybe, but who do you think?" I raised a brow.

"What about, Baron?" Ivy raised a brow. "He's single, he's sweet, and handsome." Ivy looked up at me, and giggled when I growled at her last comment.

"No where near as handsome as you." Ivy added, leaning forward to give me a kiss.

"Alright, if you think it might work then we will play match maker. How about after I take you driving tomorrow, we can meet at the pool hall, Baron loves pool and wasn't Summer telling us she wanted to learn to play pool?" I looked down at her.

"Yes, he can teach her to play pool, and then you and I can whoop them in a game of two on two pool." Ivy smirked.

"So I've got myself a pool hustler?" I laughed.

"You sure do, I used to run the tables when I was younger, I might be out of practice, but I'm sure we could still kick their butts." Ivy giggled.

"I'm sure you will." I laughed.

"I'm glad we didn't let that come between us Bray." Ivy laid her head on my chest.

"That didn't and nothing ever will come between us. I'll make damn sure of it." I stated, my arms wrapping around her tightly. "I love you so much Ivy, I'm never going to let someone or something come between us." I said, giving her a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you too Bray." Ivy smiled up at me, it was still so wonderful to hear those words come out of her mouth. I'll never get tired of hearing those words, leave those beautiful, soft, kissable lips of hers.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here we go, here is Chapter 14, hope you all enjoy the update. We had a bit of a problem, Bray doesn't like some guy trying to kiss his Ivy. Not that you can blame him, good thing Ivy slapped that idea out of his head, good thing Ivy didn't let Bray do what he probably wanted to do to him, that'd of been really bad. What do you think of Ivy and Bray wanting to play match maker?, Do you think Summer's plan could actually work? do you think she will get her way? Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! you guys are amazing! Keep the reviews coming, I love feedback!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! :), I hope you like the update, Summer seems to be trying pretty hard, but it's not working, lets hope it stays that way! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to do both! :)**

 **DarkFireDemoness- Thanks for reading and reviewing, Summer is definitely trying her best, but so far it's not working very well. It did cause a problem for them, but they love each other too much to let that happen. Hopefully they keep fighting the tension she's trying to cause, but Summer is pretty sneaky. Thanks again for reading and for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the update. :)**


	15. Nightmare Of A Night!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

Bray and I sat in the car, he'd taken me driving this after noon, it was my first time EVER driving. Needless to say I was scared out of my mind, Bray was being wonderful though, he's an excellent teacher. I put the car in park and turned to him. "So I wasn't too bad, was I?" I raised a brow.

"Not at all my love." Bray smiled, leaning over and giving me a soft, gentle kiss.

"You are just saying that." I shook my head. "I heard you cursing under your breath." I looked over to him.

"Okay, it worried me at first, but you got better as you went, don't worry I've seen a lot worse." Bray laughed slightly.

"See, I knew I was horrible." I sighed and shook my head, pouting slightly. As I undid my seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Oh, you are not. I never said that." Bray sighed, after he got out of the car, walking around to my side of the car. "You are a new driver, I just said I've seen worse. You are thinking way to much into it. You are way better then you are giving yourself credit for." Bray said, kissing the top of my head. Bray wrapped his arms around me, pulling me from my car which I was leaning against.

I sighed, and threw my arms around his neck. "Are you sure?" I bit my lip, looking up at him.

"I'm sure, I love you. I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it." Bray smiled, leaning down giving me a peck on the lips.

"I Love You Too. You are such an amazing man." I smiled, then placed my lips on his, using my arms to pull him even closer to me, our bodies crashing against each other, Bray pinning me to the car, his hand finding it's way down to my ass, giving it an appreciative squeeze. "God, do I want you right now." I rasped against his lips.

"Not as much as I do." Bray growled against my neck.

I looked around and pulled back, scooting over towards the back door and opened it. "Get in." I smirked.

"Huh?" Bray raised a brow.

"Get in the back." I pushed him into the car.

"Hmm." Bray scoots back onto middle of the back seat. "What are you doing?" Bray raised a brow, looking around as I climbed into the back shutting the door and climbing over, on top of Bray, straddling him.

"I want you, you want me." I leaned down, to kiss him. "I don't want to wait Bray." I said, tugging at his pants.

"Ivy." Bray growled. "Anyone could see us." Bray grabbed my hands.

"No one is around, we are too far from the street, it's just us." I sighed, pulling down the strap of my dress, and let it fall down. "Don't you want this?" I let the other strap fall, pushing the top of my dress down. Bray growling and reaching out grasping my breasts with both his hands.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

"Oh god." Ivy called out, as I felt her walls, gripping my dick, her pace slowing down as her orgasm takes over, she throws her head back, and I can see her eyes closed so tightly. It didn't take long after I felt her let go, I had my release. Ivy slumped forward, slipping her arms around me. "That was amazing." Ivy rasped trying to catch her breath.

"You have no idea." I smiled, my arms wrapping around her nibbling her neck.

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this." Ivy smirked, pulling away slightly.

"Defiantly." I smiled, leaning forward capturing her lips, my hands roaming her body. We hear a tap on the glass, Ivy screeching when we looked over and saw a police officer knocking on the window.

"Oh, god." Ivy pulled her dress up, her face instantly turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh, shit." I shook my head, Ivy climbing off of me, and slipping the straps of her dress off. I reached over and opened the car door, the police officer opening it the rest of the way. "Hello officer." I said, Ivy looking down, letting her hair cover her face, she was so embarrassed.

"Oh, hello Mr. Wyatt." The officer said, I've very well known in this town, so it doesn't surprise me that the officer knows who I am. "You do know, this is not okay for you two to be out here, doing. This." The officer motioned between the two of us.

"We understand that, we are sorry officer." I said, shaking my head. I knew there was a chance we'd get caught by someone, I didn't think it'd be a police officer I'll admit.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning, you two should be on your way." The officer stated.

"Thank you very much officer, it won't happen again." I said, zipping up my jeans.

"I certainly hope not." He nodded, before turning around and heading back to his vehicle.

Ivy looked over at me, she looked so mortified. "I can't believe that just happened." Ivy shook her head, picking up her panties off the ground, slipping them on. "The first time I ever have sex in a public place, and I get caught. Of course he has to think I'm some sort of deviant." Ivy said, her face still a shade of bright red.

"Oh, it's fine little one." I shook my head, leaning forward to kiss her, before she climbed out of the car. "You know he doesn't think any such thing." I laughed, climbing out myself.

"We are never doing this again." Ivy stated, shaking her head.

"Fine, that's just fine." I wrapped my arms around her. "I can wait tell I get you alone next time, remember you are the one who couldn't wait." I smirked.

Ivy let out a soft growl and shook her head before leaning forward to give me a kiss.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I sighed as I felt Bray's arms wrap around me from behind, as I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my make-up. "You look beautiful without any make-up. I don't see why you think you need the stuff." Bray sighed, nuzzling my neck.

 _Always the sweetheart!_

"You always say that." I shook my head, a slight smile on my face. "Are you about ready?, I know Summer said she was going to head to pool hall, after work. She's riding with Baron. Maybe they will hit it off, even before we get them to the pool hall." I smiled turning around in his arms.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever bed. You know I'm not much for going out, I'd much rather spend all my time alone. With YOU." Bray smiled, giving me a kiss. "But I know, we are doing this to hopefully get Baron and Summer together. So she'll have something other to do, then mess with our relationship." Bray stated.

"Exactly." I nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, let's get going. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand these heels." I said, patting his chest.

"Why wear them then?" Bray shook his head.

 _Oh, men have no idea about anything!_

"Because, they match my dress." I sighed, motioning to my royal blue, bodycon cocktail dress.

"I'm sure you'd look good in a pair of flip flops and that dress." Bray said, running his hands up and down the side of my body.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." I shook my head, letting out a slight laugh. "Come on, let's get going." I said taking his hand, the both of us walking out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I smiled as I sat at the table, I was talking to Baron. Ivy and Summer went into the restroom make-up check they said. "So, what do you think of Summer?" I questioned.

"She seems pretty nice." Baron shrugged. "She's pretty, seems really into herself." He admitted.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard for her to find herself someone who's as into her as she's into herself." He said, with a slight laugh.

I couldn't help but let out a loud, rather obnoxious laugh.

 _Oh boy are you right!_

"What's so funny?" I heard Ivy question, as she sat down next to me, giving me a peck on the cheek as she did so.

"Oh nothing my love, just guy chat." I shook my head, taking Ivy's hand.

"I see." Ivy smiled.

"So, how are you guys enjoying yourselves?" I questioned, my attention momentarily on Summer, waiting for an answer.

"Pretty good, I'm about ready to kick your butts in pool. What do you think Baron. Think we can beat them?" She turned to Baron.

"Oh, I'm sure we can." Baron smiled and nodded.

"Oh you guys are so going down." Ivy stood up. "You ready to go kick their butts?" Ivy reached out, allowing me to take her hand and stand up.

"You know it, my love." I smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

We all walked over to the pool tables, I racked the balls. Baron took the first shot, missing. "Do you want to go first my love?" I smiled, down at my beautiful love, Ivy.

"Sure, why not." Ivy smiled, clicking her tongue as she scanned the table, she smirked and walked around the pool table, taking her pool stick, lining it up to a striped ball, she called her ball and pocket and took her shot. I clapped when the ball went in. "We are strips." Ivy said.

I heard some men behind us talking, their eyes glued to my Ivy, as she bent down to take another shot. She called her ball, and pocket. Once again making it. I growled to myself, as I walked over next to her, my hand traveling to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze as I leaned over to give her a kiss. "Good shot love." I smiled, when I pulled back.

My beautiful Ivy, is defiantly a pool shark!

 **xXxXx**

 **Summer's Point Of View**

After a while, Baron and I went over to grab our drinks. I sent Baron back over, telling him I'd get Bray and Ivy's soda and bring it back to the table. I looked back to see Baron talking with them. I smiled at the bar tender taking out a small vile after he's walked off. I poured a few small drops into Bray's drink. Putting a red straw into Bray's and a blue straw in Ivy's, to keep them separate.

I walked back over to the table, sitting down after handing each their drink. "Thank you." Ivy smiled, Bray nodding in my direction.

"No problem." I smiled, taking a sip of my drink. After a few minutes, Bray had to take a phone call outside. I smiled to myself as I could tell he was trying to shake off, the effect that the drops were having on him as he walked away. Yep things were going perfect so far, hopefully by the end of thing night. I'll of driven off Ivy, and she'll be back with Mike.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I walked back into the pool hall, I was feel so dizzy, something wasn't right. I haven't felt like this in a very long time, since I first started drinking. But I haven't been drinking so I don't know why I feel this way. I walked over to the table, I couldn't see very well but I knew Ivy wasn't sitting down, I only saw one figure and it wasn't Ivy. "Where is Ivy?" I raised a brow.

"She headed back towards the restrooms." Baron said. "You okay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I just need to find Ivy." I sighed, rubbing my temples as I walked off in the direction of the restrooms.

I headed down the long dark hallway, I felt hands on my chest and found myself pushed against the wall. "Ivy?" I could see the blonde hair, but couldn't make out any features, it was far to dark, and I was far to out of it. I wish I knew what was wrong with me.

"Hmm." I heard a purr, but I couldn't make out who it wasn't until I felt lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her, I couldn't help but notice something was off, her kiss didn't taste the same, I could swear I tasted liquor on her breathe, she wasn't drinking again was she? She promised me.

 _Something's different!_

 _A lot different!_

I heard a gasp and I pulled away, in the light that was given off from the ladies restroom, I could make out more of her, oh no. This wasn't Ivy, it was Summer. I looked over to the door and saw Ivy standing there, I heard her sniffle, I rubbed my eyes getting them to adjust just long enough to make out her face she was crying. "Ivy." I sighed, starting over towards her.

"Don't touch me." Ivy cried, shoving me away from her. "Don't ever touch me again." Ivy pushed away from me again, running down the hall.

"Please, come back." I tried to run away after her, but I got a major pain in the back of my head. The next thing I knew I was being shoved into a closet.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

After seeing Summer and Bray all over each other in the hallway, I had to get out of there, I had to. I looked around there wasn't anyone on the street, or the sidewalk. How am I going to get out of here? I heard a car door shut and looked behind me. Oh no, not him. What is he doing here? Mike was getting out of the car, walking towards me. "What's wrong babe?, why are you crying." Mike raised a brow, walking slowly towards me.

 _Oh, no how is this happening?_

 _Now of all times?_

"Just go away." I cried, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Come on, you are upset. What's wrong?" Mike had me against the wall, running a finger along my jawline. "Don't flinch, I'm not going to hurt you babe." Mike said softly, running a hand through my hair.

"I-I." I shook my head, hearing Baron yell down the sidewalk at us.

"What's going on?, Ivy?" Baron started towards us.

"Come on, let me help you out of here." Mike took my hand. "Come with me, please babe. I'll make everything better." Mike whispered.

 _I've got to get out of here!_

 _I can't see Bray right now!_

"Fine, let's go Mike." I sighed, allowing Mike to lead me off, I didn't want to see Bray right now, I didn't want to see Baron, or Summer. I wanted to get out of here, and fast. We got into the car, and Mike sped off, before I could even put my seatbelt on.

I couldn't help but let the tears start to fall again, as it sank in. Bray didn't love me, he was all over another woman, kissing her and touching her. I didn't think something like that could hurt worse then being beat up, but all the beatings Mike had given me, didn't even touch this pain I'm feeling right now. I looked over at Mike as he placed his hand on my knee, rubbing it.

"It will be fine babe, I'll take care of you." Mike said softly, his tone wasn't harsh it was soft and sweet.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sighed shaking my head, as I finally was able to pull myself up, I heard Baron yelling for me outside in the hall. "In here." I yelled banging on the door.

I heard the door opening and could make out Baron. "How'd you get in here?" Baron raised a brow.

"Don't worry about it, where is Ivy? I've got to find her." I pushed him out of the way.

"She got into a car, with some guy named Mike, she was upset. She ran out of the place crying. What happened?" Baron shook his head, I'm sure he was confused.

 _Oh, no it can't be the same Mike._

 _How does he always have such impeccable timing?_

"No, this can't be." I sighed. "I've got to get her, he's going to hurt her." I pushed him out of the way.

"What do you mean?, oh no. That wasn't her ex was it?" Baron sighed.

"I think so, something's not right. I feel like I've been drinking all day, but I haven't had a drop. I can barely see straight. I can barely make out people, it's so dark back here. and Summer jumped on me, Ivy saw it and ran out. Now she's with Mike, I've got to get to her, you have to drive me to his place. Please." I pleaded with him, I had to get to Ivy. Before he got into her head too much. I have to make up for this nightmare of a night.

* * *

 **Not From The Author: I'm back, sorry it's taken so long for me to update, hopefully I'll be able to update more! Anyway, we've hit a major bump in the road, Summer got to him, well sort of. Hopefully Bray can work it out, and get back to Ivy. Don't hate me too much!**

 **takerschick-Thank you very much, I'm glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for reading and thanks for the review! :)**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Well, things don't always got the way we'd hope I guess, but let's hope they can figure out what's going on, and Bray can get to Ivy before Mike has a chance to do any damage!**

 **WWESpongefan- Thank you for reading the story, I'm glad you like it. I know Luke is a good guy at heart I'm sure he'll be able to turn it around. Summer is a sneak and is only concerned about herself, always looking out for number 1. Bray and Ivy really love each other, Bray isn't going to give up on her so easily, he's going to fight for her, even if it means fighting anyone and everyone who gets in his way. Hopefully Ivy will listen to reason, right now she's hurt, hopefully once she has time to think she'll realize some things aren't adding up.**


	16. What I Wouldn't Give!

**Bray's Point Of View**

We pulled up to Mike's apartment building, I wasted no time getting out of the car. Not even waiting for Baron to stop the car before jumping out. I ran into the building, climbing the stairs to Mike's apartment. I started banging on the door.

 _Come on, open the damn door!_

After a few minutes of banging on the door still no answer.

"Maybe, they aren't back yet?" Baron offered.

"He's probably just not answering. Because he doesn't want me to get Ivy back." I growled, still banging on the door.

One of Mike's neighbors opened the door. "He doesn't live there any longer." The older man said.

 _What?_

 _Oh, no how am I going to find her now?_

"How long has he been gone?" I raised a brow.

"He left about a week ago." The man stated.

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Baron questioned.

"I don't know, you might want to ask the landlord in the morning, it is 1:30 in the morning." The man said, looking at his watch.

"Thank you, sorry to wake you." Baron nodded, watching the man shut his door. "Come on let's go."

"We aren't going to find her tonight, let's head to your place, and wait for the landlord to come back in the morning, he might know." Baron sighed. "come, before someone ends up calling the cops." Baron said, shaking his head.

"I can't go home with out Ivy." I shook my head, how can I leave without my Ivy.

I sighed and shook my head, realizing he was right, there wasn't anything I could do right now. I shook my head and followed Baron out of the apartment building.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I looked around, not understanding where we were. "What are we doing here?" I questioned looking over to Mike.

"This is my new place." Mike said, looking over to me. "Come on, it's so much nicer then my old place. I'll show you around." Mike smiled.

I bit my lip and nodded, climbing out of the car, following Mike up the walk-way. Into the larger, nicer building. He was right, so far it was a lot nicer then his old place. This seemed like a much nicer, more upscale place. I followed Mike up to his apartment. Mike opened the door, and allowed me to walk in front of him, then walking in shutting the door behind him.

"So much better then my old, shit hole huh?" Mike smirked, leaning against the door.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him. Fear suddenly creeping in, as it hit me. I was alone with Mike, I couldn't help worrying what he was going to do to me. He told me I ever tried to leave him again, he'd kill me. Was he going to do it? Why did I do this? What was I thinking?

"Are you okay babe?, you look scared?" Mike raised a brow, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Umm." I bit my lip, shrugging.

"Don't be scared of me, I've changed." Mike insisted. "I've taken anger management classes, I'm not the same man I used to be." Mike swore to me.

"I don't know, maybe I should go. I shouldn't of left the pool hall." I shook my head.

"Please, just stay tonight. and in the morning, if you want to still leave, I'll take you where ever you want to go." Mike said.

"I guess, just for tonight." I sighed, knowing I didn't really have anywhere else to go. Maybe Mike was being truthful, he'd gotten help, maybe he's really changed.

"Great, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Mike smiled. "You can sleep in one of my old shirts." Mike added.

"Thank you." I smiled, walking into the bedroom and taking one of his shirt to sleep in.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I slammed the door behind myself. He hadn't left a forwarding address, he'd just disappeared. He's gone, and he's got my Ivy with him. How could this be happening. "I've got to find her. Who knows what he's doing to her now." I shook my head, letting out a sigh.

"Look, I'll start checking around, I'll see if I can find out where he's moved to." Baron sighed.

"Yeah, just relax, I'm sure we'll find her." Erick said.

 _How can I relax?_

 _My beautiful Ivy, is with an abusive madman!_

"We've got too, I have to find her, I've got to make things right, and I've got to get her away from him." I shook my head. "Before he hurts her."

I sighed when there was a knock on the door. I saw Erick stand up off the couch, and walk over to the door, opening it. I looked over to see Luke standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I raised a brow.

 _Why would you show your face?_

"I was just coming to see how things are." Luke said, shrugging.

"They are horrible." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" Luke questioned, stepping in the house.

"Ivy left." I shook my head.

"Oh, that's too bad." Luke shook his head.

 _Like you aren't happy!_

 _You've wanted her gone from the beginning!_

"Don't act like you aren't happy she left." I snarled.

"Look, I know I haven't been super supportive, but no matter what you think. I don't want to see you hurt." Luke shook his head. "And it's obvious, this hurt you." Luke added.

I shook my head, walking out of the living room, heading to my room. Needing to be by myself right now. I didn't want to deal with anything right now, especially Luke.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I smiled as I shut the door to my room, after checking in on Ivy, she was still here. Thank goodness, this worked perfectly I've got Ivy back, and she's staying here. I don't care how long I have keep up this good guy act, I'll do it as long as I can keep Ivy with me. And away from the son of a bitch Bray Wyatt.

I walked over to the door, when I heard a knock on it. I opened the door and saw Summer. I smirked as I allowed her to enter. "It worked like a charm." Summer smirked.

"It sure did, I've finally got my woman back." I smirked.

"So, she's buying this good guy act?" Summer raised a brow.

"She sure is." I smirked.

"Who would of thought, all it'd take was a few drops of my special love potion to get Bray, so out of it. He didn't realize it wasn't Ivy, until it was too late." Summer smirked.

"I'll have the rest of your money in your account by noon, you should go now. Ivy's going to be waking up any time, I don't want her to see you." I said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"It better be, later. Have fun with your precious Ivy." Summer said, grabbing her purse heading back to the door. "I hope all this was worth it, because there isn't any going back now."

"Oh it is." I nodded, shutting the door after Summer walked out. I turned around to see Ivy standing in the door way, changed back into her dress. "Hey babe." I smiled, walking over towards her.

"You and Summer were behind this?, this was all apart of your plan?" Ivy shook her head. "Bray didn't kiss her, it was just part of your plan, I can't believe I fell for it." Ivy shook her head, walking towards the door.

"Look, I know it looks bad." I shook my head, stepping in front of her. "I had to do something to get you back, I love you babe. I did it for you, because I can't live without you babe." I said.

"I can't believe I let you make me believe this. I've got to find Bray." Ivy attempted to walk past me, but I grabbed her arm. "Mike." Ivy whined.

 _The hell you are going to find him!_

 _I won't lose you again, damn it!_

"You aren't going back to him, you are mine." I growled, in her face. "I won't let him have you, I lost you once. I've got you back and I won't let you leave me EVER again." I flipped her around, slamming her to the door.

"You said you changed." Ivy whimpered.

 _You trying to leave me isn't going to allow me to change!_

"I tried, but you trying to leave me, that isn't helping." I spat, slamming her back to the door this time harder, when she tried to push me out of her way, and tried to escape through the door.

"Ahh." Ivy yelped, when her head hit the door. "Please, Mike. You're hurting me." Ivy struggled against me.

"Stop trying fight me, so I don't have to hurt you. I love you babe." I said, running my finger along her cheek. "Do you think I want to hurt you?, NO. I love you if you just give me a chance to show you, I'll show you things will be better this time." I said, running my hand through her hair gently.

Ivy bit her lip, looking down she nodded. I knew it, my Ivy was still inside. Bray may of thought he had her, but she's still mine. I took her hand, pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her, lowering my lips to hers. Finally I had her back, I could finally hold her, and kiss her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sighed, as I looked at my phone, I was waiting for a phone call from Baron, he was looking into Mike's finances, seeing if he could find out where he'd moved to. It's been two long torturous days, without Ivy. I was beyond worried for her. Who knows what's been going on, with her and Mike. I just hope I get to her soon, I can't stand the thought of someone harming her, and that's what I'm scared of, Mike right now harming her.

I looked over to see Luke walking out of the hallway. He'd moved back in, he said he needed a place to crash for a few days, until he could get his own place again. I decided to let him, I am not in the mood to argue or think about anything other then Ivy.

"How are you doing?" Luke questioned.

"How do you think?" I rolled my eyes, standing up I walked out of the living room. I walked back into my room, seeing the night shirt Ivy liked to sleep in, I picked it up. Placing it under my nose inhaling, breathing in her scent. It smelled just like her, god I missed her so much. I have to find her, I just have to. I'm not going to stop until I have her back in my arms. What I wouldn't give to climb into that bed, and wrap my arms around my beautiful Ivy. I miss her so much, I can't wait until I can touch her, hold her, and kiss her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I was laid out on the bed, trying to sleep, I was so tired. I didn't sleep much. Not with wrist cuffed to the bed, it was uncomfortable and it hurt, my wrist was rubbed raw. But after I tried to leave once again, last night. Mike said he wasn't taking any chances and locked me up, chaining me to the bed, and locking the door to the bedroom, just incase.

I rubbed my face, my face still stinging from last night when he beat me. God what did I get myself into? I should of known better, Bray isn't the kind of man who would hurt me in that way, how did I fall for it? What I wouldn't give to be in Bray's arms again.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

I sighed as I took out my phone, dialing Mike's number. I listened to Mike talk about how happy he was, he finally had his woman back. He said she isn't to much trouble now, that he put her in her place. I can only imagine what he's done to her. I told him how upset Bray's been, he said it's Bray's loss and his gain. I shook my head I really hated seeing Bray like this, he was so heart broken over Ivy. I've never seen Bray so upset over anything in my life.

I wish there was something I could do or say to make him feel better. But I can't, Ivy is better off without him. and Bray is better off without her. So what's done is done and I can't do anything to change it now. Right?

If I tell him, about what I did, he'll never forgive me. He'll disown me for sure. I am finally back with my family and I can't let anything ruin that. Even if it WOULD make Bray happy, and finally bring him out of this funk he's in.

I looked over to the hallway, it was Summer she was carrying her things to the truck with the help of Erick, she was leaving she told Bray it was best if she left, she didn't want to cause any more problems for Ivy and Bray if Ivy comes back. After she apologized of course, she blamed it on her being drunk. I shook my head as I saw her walking out the door. So Summer must be happy and got her money if she's leaving. Good riddance Bray needs to keep his mind off women, get back to the old Bray, if that's possible.

 **xXxXx**

 **Mike's Point Of View**

I walked back into my room, I saw Ivy was sleeping peacefully on the bed. I walked over to the bed climbing in under the covers, right next to her. I snuggled up to her, draping my arm around her. I heard her yelp when she turned slightly to me. "Wrong's wrong babe?" I raised a brow, running a finger up and down her arm, as I placed kisses on her neck.

"My wrist." Ivy whispered, looking to her wrist that was cuffed to the bedpost. "It hurts." She added.

"If you didn't try to leave, I wouldn't have to do this babe." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Can you please un-cuff me for a while?, please I promise I won't try anything." Ivy looked up to me.

"You promised me that already, and you tried leaving again. Last night." I shook my head.

"Please Mike, it hurts so bad." Ivy shook her head, biting her lip. "Just for a little while, at least while you are in here?" Ivy looked up at me, her eyes pleading.

"Fine, for a few minutes." I sighed, going over to the dresser on the other side of the room, and grabbed the key, walking back over and unlocking the cuffs, allowing her to move her wrist freely.

"Thank you." Ivy said softly, rubbing her wrist.

"You know I don't like having to lock you up in those cuffs, but I have to do what I have to do, to keep you with me. You mean more to me then anything in this world." I shook my head, reaching forward to grab her and pull her into my arms. "I'd much rather have you able to roam around freely, hopefully before too long, I'll be able to trust you, and you can be free, without these cuffs." I wish I didn't have to lock her up, but what choice did I have?, Ivy tried to leave me again, I just got her back, I won't lose her again.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is Chapter 16, I hope you all enjoy it. Do you think Luke will admit to Bray what's happened?, It seems like it's starting to get to him. Do you think Ivy will continue to try to find a way to get out?, You know Bray isn't going to give up until he finds Ivy. Overall what did you think of the chapter? Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Also thank you for taking your time and reading!**

 **Reviews= Love!**

 **WWESpongefan- Thank you for reading, and for reviewing. I think Ivy was hurt, but at least now she knows, it wasn't Bray. She was caught up in the moment, seeing him with another woman it had to hurt. She wasn't thinking rationally, but who does when they are hurting? Hopefully Bray finds her fast, and they can work through this, and maybe work on trust it seems. Thanks again :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the update. I know I'm not to fond of Summer, in this story either. But hopefully Bray and Ivy will be reunited soon, and they can work on their relationship. Thank ya again! :)**

 **DarkFireDemoness- Thank you for reading, and for reviewing. I know not a good ending, but hopefully soon Bray will find Ivy and they can forget all about this bump they hit in the road. Thanks again for reading :)**


	17. A Revelation!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

It'd been 5 long days. Since I'd been here. I was so tired, my body was sore. I made a huge mistake last night, Mike left me un-cuffed and the door was unlocked, he said he had to leave and he'd be back. He lied, it was a trick. To see if I was going to leave, of course I took the bait, and tried to leave. He caught me and flipped out, he took a baseball bat to my leg, he said I wouldn't be leaving him if I couldn't walk. He was right, I tried to put weight on it, when he helped me up, after the beating, but I couldn't.

I looked to Mike, who was laying in the bed next to me, he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "How's the leg?" Mike questioned.

"It hurts." I bit my lip.

"You know I wish I didn't have to do that." Mike sighed, running a hand through my hair. "But you did it once again, you tried to leave me. Maybe I'll have to keep making sure you aren't able to walk." Mike shrugged.

"No, please Mike." I shook my head. "I'm sorry baby, you don't have to do it again. It hurts so bad, I don't think I can handle any more pain right now." I cried, shaking my head.

"Maybe I should give you a matching set of legs." Mike stated.

 _Oh god!_

 _No, please just no!_

"Mike, please." I shook my head, grabbing his shirt, clinging to it. "I know I fucked up, I know that. Please, don't do that. I know you love me Mike, I know you don't want to do that baby." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, and lip quivering.

"Of course I don't want to do that babe, but what choice do I have." Mike shook his head. "But I can't let you ever try to leave me again."

Mike stood up off the bed, taking the covers from me. "Baby, what are you doing?" I looked on worried.

"Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with your other leg." Mike said, sizing me up.

"No, please baby." I shook my head, trying to move but I found it hard as my wrist was cuffed to the bedpost.

"What am I supposed to do?, let you continue to try to leave me." Mike shook his head.

"Please, I promise Mike. I can't move already, let me prove myself to you, please just don't do anything yet, let me prove to you Mike, please." I cried.

Mike sighed and put the covers back over my body. "Fine, but only because I love you so fucking much." Mike said, walking over towards me, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you baby, thank you." I said using my free arm to wrap around him.

"I'm going to make some breakfast, you hungry?" Mike questioned.

"No, not really. I could go for some coffee." I said softly.

"Alright babe." Mike leaned forward and kissed me. "Here take this, it will make you feel better." He said, handing me an oxy.

 _Not another one!_

"Okay." I nodded, putting it in my mouth. I watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him. The second the door was shut, I spit the pill out, and slipped it under the mattress on my side, along with the other pills he'd tried to give me. I wasn't about to get hook on pills again.

 _Please come find me Bray!_

 _I need you, so much!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sat on my bed, looking down at my phone. I had a picture of my beautiful, sweet Ivy on my phone wallpaper. God she was so beautiful, so damn perfect. All I want to do is hold her in my arms, kiss her, and tell her everything is going to be okay.

And I'll do that, once I find her and rescues her from that crazy man, who's holding her. It kills me, that I can't see her. That I don't know what he's doing to her, that I can't protect her more then anything.

Ivy is my life, and lately it feels so wrong. My life isn't the same without Ivy in it. It's taking too damn long to find her. It's been a whole 5 days. Since I've had my arms around my Ivy. Since I've been able to kiss her, to tell her how much I love her.

I finally took the phone and put it in my pocket, as I stood up. I walked out to the living room, and made my way to the couch, I plopped down on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. I looked over to Luke, who was sitting on the lounge chair.

"You okay?" Luke raised a brow.

"Do you need to keep asking the same question?, when you know the answer." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like seeing you this upset." Luke sighed. "You aren't yourself."

"According to you, I wasn't myself before all this happened. Ivy made me a different person." I spat, Luke looked taken back. I'll admit I was a bit snappy now. But how am I not supposed to be?, I can't eat I can't sleep. I'm miserable without Ivy.

"Look I'm sorry, for the way I acted before, with Ivy." Luke sighed. "I just didn't think she was right for you, I care about you and I saw you changing, and it worried me. I saw Ivy becoming more important to you, then anything else."

"What was so wrong with Change?, it's not always a bad thing. Let me ask you something? Do you even care what might be happening to Ivy? Because it seems to me, you are only worried about your place in this family. Nothing else." I spat.

"It's not even like that. I don't think Ivy should of gone back with him, but she did so why don't you just move on?" Luke sighed, shaking his head.

"Move on?, are you fucking kidding me? I love Ivy she means the world to me." I snapped, what the hell does he think he's doing? Telling me to move on when the woman I love is in danger.

"She's gone just move on with your life, Mike obviously moved for a reason, he didn't want you to get your hooks into her again, if she believed you about Summer." Luke shook his head. "Mike didn't want to risk Ivy believing you about Summer, he's not a stupid man."

"How would Mike know about what was going to happen?, how would he know about Summer?, and how the hell do you know anything about Mike?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He sighed, shaking his head.

"I want to know NOW." I roared.

Luke took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, I've been working with Mike." Luke admitted.

 _No this can't be!_

 _There is no way he has been working with Mike!_

 _To get Ivy away from me!_

 _It just can't be!_

"You are joking right?" I growled. "Tell me this is some big fucking joke." I yelled.

"It's not, I thought if I could get her out of your life. Things would go back to the way they were." Luke shook his head. "Summer was working with Mike, feeding him info on you and Ivy. Waiting until she could come between you two." Luke went on.

"So you helped that son of a bitch, steal away the love of my life?" I yelled, anger like I've never felt before taking over my entire body.

"I only did it for you, so we could get back the friendship we had." Luke explained.

 _That makes no sense!_

"We have no friendship as far as I'm concerned." I growled. "No friend of mine, would hurt me in such a way."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Luke shook his head, his head hanging low, as he looked to the ground.

"But you did, if you wanted our friendship back. You know all you had to do was accept Ivy." I spat. "It was as simple as that." I growled.

"I can't accept her." Luke shook his head, turning up his nose at the mention of that.

 _She's done nothing to not earn your acceptance!_

"Why can't you?, if her name was Ivan and not Ivy you know you wouldn't have a problem with it." I spat, narrowing my eye at him.

"That would of made it a hell of a lot worse." Luke spat, rolling his eyes.

"Just what does that mean?" I raised a brow, crossing my arms over my chest. Getting rather interested in what he was saying.

"It'd be worse because I'm gay, okay." Luke spat out.

"What?" I looked at him, with wide eyes.

"I'm gay, I don't want Ivy with you, or anyone else. Because I'm in love with you." Luke spat.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I shook my head, rather dumb founded right now.

"Because if you knew I was gay, you wouldn't of helped me, you wouldn't of befriended me." Luke admitted.

"It doesn't matter to me about your sexual orientation." I snapped. "That wouldn't of bothered me, what gets me is, causing someone I love pain, and that's what you've done. He's doing who knows what to her, and you helped him do it. You, Summer and Mike are the reason he's got her. " I spat.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry." Luke sighed. "What can I do to earn your forgiveness."

"You can start by helping me get Ivy back." I growled.

"Fine, I'll tell you were he lives." Luke finally agreed. Then went on to give me the address.

"Erick, Braun." I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Braun raised a brow.

"Luke told me where Mike moved to, we need to get Ivy." I said heading to the door.

"Great, lets go." Erick nodded.

I spotted Luke heading to the door. "You aren't coming." I growled.

"Let me come along, I'll help." Luke sighed.

"What help can you be." I spat.

Braun and Erick looked between us as we bickered, clearly lost to what was going on between us.

"He trusts me, I can get him to let me in." Luke sighed.

"No one should trust you, that's obvious." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Give me a chance, I'll show you." Luke pleaded.

"What can it hurt?, come on I don't know what's going on but give him a chance. It can only help us right now." Braun interrupted.

"He's right Bray." Erick added.

"Fine, let's go." I growled, and walked out the door.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here is Chapter 17, sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy it. I know big surprise, Luke is in love with Bray. I had some help from Debwood-1999, with the whole idea, of how to tie every together. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what happens, and if Luke can really be trusted. Thanks to everyone, who continues to read, review, follow and favorite this story you all rock.**

 **Reviews= LOVE!**

 **takers chick- I know, I wasn't happy with myself writing it, but I needed something to give it a little spice. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

 **DarkFireDemoness- That is very true, it always rains before the rainbow. Bray isn't going to stop until he has her. Thanks for reading and for reviewing :)**

 **cheryl24- Lol, he's gonna get what's coming to him one day. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	18. Promise!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I finally started to come around, it had been pretty bad. I had taken a shower, I thought things were okay, Mike hadn't been too bad today. But when I was in the shower he'd found the stash of pills I'd hidden. He flipped out and started beating me, I remember everything going black after a punch to the side of the head.

"Ahh." I groaned, rubbing the side of my head feeling my other wrist was now handcuffed to the bed.

 _Damn my head!_

 _My entire body is killing me!_

"Now, you are going to be taking this for real." Mike growled at me, shoving a pill in my face.

"No." I shook my head, clinching me lips closed tightly, making it hard to get the pill in. He did although but I spit it out.

"What the hell you stupid bitch." Mike growled, back handing me. "I'm trying to be nice, so you aren't in pain. Just take the fucking pill." Mike yelled.

"I don't need it." I turned my head again, when he tried to shove the pill in my mouth.

Mike growled, and grabbed my hair, yanking my head back and forcing me to look at him. "Why?, because Bray says?" Mike yelled in my face.

"Bray helped me realize I don't need pills to make myself feel good." I spat.

"Let me guess, he makes you feel good." Mike snarled in my face.

"YES, he loves me." I growled, not really knowing where all this courage was coming from.

"He doesn't love you." Mike yelled, slapping me across the face.

"Yes he does." I retorted. "And I love him."

 _Only him!_

I heard a loud growl, before he slammed my head into the wooden head board. Then once again, everything went black.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

I walked up to the door, knocking I looked behind me and around the corner, I saw Bray peek his head out nodding to me. I heard Mike yelling that he was coming to the door, and waited a few seconds later I saw Mike open the door. "What are you doing here?" Mike raised a brow.

"I just came to see how things are going?, can I come in?" I raised a brow.

Mike sighed, and nodded turned around walking towards the center of the center of the room. I walked inside, not completely shutting it so Bray and the others could come inside, when the time was right. I knew they'd be waiting outside listening for the signal word.

"So, how's it going?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fucking woman won't get her mind off that son of a bitch." Mike growled. "She's been hiding the fucking pills I've been giving her, she said Bray helped her see she doesn't need pills to make herself feel good." Mike shook his head.

"Oh, wow." I nodded. "Where is she?" I raised a brow, I didn't see her around anywhere, although the bedroom door was shut, so that's probably were she was.

"Bedroom, we just had a little spat, but she'll be fine." Mike shrugged.

"Spat?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, she needs to learn who's in charge. I thought she'd learned her lesson already, but I guess not." Mike huffed. "Maybe after our disagreement a few minutes ago, she might be realizing who's in charge, ME." Mike added.

"Maybe." I nodded, I looked around "So, can I use your restroom?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure." He nodded.

"Second door on the _LEFT?_ " I questioned, saying the signal word, he nodded and I walked into the bathroom, I knew he was going to wait about 10 seconds before making his move.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

After hearing the signal word, as hard as it was I waited the 10 seconds allowing him time to get out of the way. I swung the door open and saw Mike run towards the bedroom door, but Erick was able to grab him and swing him back, sending him over the reclining chair.

 _You aren't going anywhere you son of a bitch!_

 _Sure as hell not anywhere near my Ivy!_

"What the hell?" Mike yelled, looking up at the three of us.

"You thought you were going to get away with this?" I growled. "Keep your eyes on him, I've got to get to Ivy." I said, heading towards the door of the bedroom.

"Stay away from her." Mike yelled.

"Not a chance." I growled, not even turning around. I got to the door, and opened it. My blood started to boil as I saw Ivy handcuffed to bedpost, he face bruised up her lip busted. "Ivy." I called, rushing to her side, she didn't move. "Come on beautiful." I said softly, running my hand through her hair.

Still she didn't move, I leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. My blood boiling, as I heard a soft whimper come from the lips of my beautiful little Ivy. "Come on my love." I shook my head, finally my love coming around, to look up at me, her eyes barely able to open.

"Bray?" Ivy whispered, I could see her eyes open wider, as if she was trying to figure out if this was real or a dream as she reached her hand out to touch the skin of my arm. "Oh, I knew you'd find me." Ivy threw her arm around me, as I leaned down to her.

"Always, my love. Always." I whispered, breathing in her scent in taking a deep breath. "Let me get out of here, where is the key?" I raised a brow, pulling back.

"On the dresser." Ivy whispered.

I got off the bed, and rushed over to the dresser, but didn't find it. "Damn it." I growled, and rushed back over to her, seeing that she was cuffed by the wooden slats of the headboard. I grabbed the slat that the handcuffs where cuffed to and pulled it, after a few tries I finally got it off, and was able to free Ivy. Ivy sat up and threw her arms around me. "I am gonna get you out of here." I said softly, pulling the covers off of her, my eyes widened when I saw her knee, that was black, blue and all swollen. It had to be extremely painful as she winced just the movement of me taking the covers off her. "What happened?" I questioned, trying my best not to get angry, not to yell. As I didn't want to scare her.

"I tried to escape, and he, he." Ivy shook her head, looking down. "The bat" Ivy whispered, all she was able to get out before she broke into tears again.

 _That son of a bitch!_

 _He took a fucking bat to her leg?_

 _I could fucking kill him!_

"Shh, shhh." I shook my head, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of the head. "I'll be right back." I said, standing up walking over to the bat, that I saw in the corner, taking it in my hands.

"Bray." Ivy whimpered, her eyes widening as she set her eyes on the fact that I had taken the bat in my hands.

"I've got to take care of something." I said, my breathing picking up as I got closer to the door, my anger growing, and growing.

"Don't do it, Bray." Ivy said softly.

"I've got to." I said, my fist clinched around the bat as I opened the door again, and started towards Mike.

"Bray?" Erick looked rather worried at me, as he noticed the bat in my hands.

"Son of a bitch, you are going to pay." I growled, the bat connecting with his back.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Braun gasped.

"This son of a bitch took this fucking bat to Ivy's knee. I'm going to show him what it feels like." I growled, before bringing the bat down on him, not once but twice. I heard him groaning and screaming in pain.

"Bray." I heard Ivy yell, before I was able bring the bat down on Mike again. I turned around to see Ivy hopping on one foot, towards us. I dropped the bat and rushed to her when she wasn't able to hold herself up any longer and hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" I leaned down to her.

"It's over, leave him alone." Ivy whispered.

 _Leave him alone?_

 _Can you not see what he's done to you?_

"How can I?, look at what he's done to you." I shook my head.

"It's over now, please I just want to leave." Ivy whimpered.

"Lets get her on the couch." Braun said, now standing behind me.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking up to see not only Braun, but now Erick.

I stood up, helping Ivy off the ground, when we all turned around we saw Mike was now standing up, a gun in his hand. "Whoa." Erick gasped.

I moved into the front of Ivy, blocking her from him aiming the gun at Ivy, as he had been. "Don't do anything stupid." I growled at Mike.

"Like you?, trying to take what's mine?" Mike spat.

"She's not yours anymore." I spat back. "She's with me." I added, with a growl.

"Mike, put it down." Ivy shook her head, her grip on me getting tighter.

"Why can't you just let well enough alone?" Mike spat. "We were doing good babe."

"The hell you were." I growled. "You beat her with a bat." I added. "What's good about that?"

"She tried to leave me, she knew better damn it." Mike yelled. "And now you, you come in here and try to take her from me again?"

"She's not yours, she hasn't been for a long time." I growled. "She loves me, you've lost. Give up already."

"If I can't have her, no one will." Mike snapped, his finger on the trigger, I saw him pull back and I shoved Ivy towards Braun who grabbed her, shielding her from the gunfire.

I felt a stinging sensation on my arm, and looked down, he'd hit me. It looks like a through and through to me.

"Bray." I heard Erick gasp.

I heard another shot, and looked over to see Mike hit the ground, bleeding from his head. I then looked to see Luke standing at the edge of the hallway. "You okay Bray?" Luke questioned.

"Fine." I nodded. "Is he?" I questioned, as Erick knelt down to feel for a pulse.

 _Well, he will no longer be coming after Ivy!_

"Dead." Erick stood back up. "He's gone." He added.

"Oh god." Ivy shook her head, using Braun to hop over to me. "Are you okay?" Ivy looked up at me, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I nodded, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Is he really?" Ivy looked to Erick.

"Yes, he's dead. Luke's got perfect aim." Erick nodded.

"So it's finally over?" Ivy looked back up at me.

"Yes, it is." I nodded, wrapping my good arm around her to keep her upright. "Erick you need to call the police." I said looking to Erick.

"Got it." Erick nodded.

"Thank you." I looked to Luke, knowing if Luke hadn't shot him, hadn't got to him. I'd be hit again, or dead, he's probably of killed Ivy too, we all probably would of been dead.

"It's no big deal, I wasn't going to let him hurt you, or Ivy." Luke nodded. "I told you, you can trust me."

"They are on their way, make sure you have your gun on the ground, and stay away from it. They are going to want to question you Luke." Erick stated. "All of us actually." Erick added.

"I'll make sure, you have a great lawyer." I stated.

"Thank you Bray." Luke nodded.

"Here." Braun handed me a towel from the kitchen, to stop the blood.

"Why don't you sit down Bray." Ivy stated, I could see so much worry in her eyes as she looked over to my arm.

"I'm fine." I sighed shaking my head. "Don't worry about me, my love." I kissed the top of her head, when she leaned in closer to me.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I had finished talking to the police, and they wanted the EMT's to look at me, I told them I was okay but Bray had shot me a look so I decided to just go with it. The police had taken Luke in, for questioning. Bray said he'd get Luke a great lawyer, so I knew he'd have the best defense, it was clearly self defense he was defending everyone, Mike had just shot Bray, who knows what he was going to do next.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Mike is dead, he's actually gone. I don't really know how I feel about that right now, I don't know how I feel about much right now, I'm too tired, too warn out. I mean yes, I did love him at one time. But that time is over, I love Bray, I'm in love with him.

"I think you should go to the hospital and get your knee X-rayed, you are dehydrated, and I think it's best if you just get yourself checked out fully." The EMT said looking up at me. "They are going to want to clean that wrist up real good, or it's going to get real infected." He said, pointed to my wrist that had been un-cuffed, Luke had found the key on the table in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I think it's best if you get checked out miss." The EMT shook his head.

"She'll get checked out." I heard Bray call from across the room, looking up from his arm, that was being bandaged up. Bray was right, it had gone through his arm, and the bleeding had stopped.

I sighed, and shook my head finally agreeing to go to the hospital. It made me feel better that Bray said he'd be there with me, I didn't want to be very far away from him right now.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I had sent Braun to the police station to wait for Luke's lawyer. I had finished getting checked out by a doctor, he asked if I wanted some pain meds, I told him I of course didn't want any, not with Ivy's problem.

I found the ER room, that Ivy was in, and knocked on the door. A nurse opened the door and smiled at me. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Ivy?" I questioned.

"Oh, she's in X-ray right now, she'll be back in like 5 minutes if you'd like to wait." She smiled, I nodded and walked inside sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. After a few minutes I saw the door open, and an orderly wheeled in Ivy's bed. I saw she was hooked up to an IV. I smiled at the orderly who put her bed back and hooked up all her monitors, before walking out.

I stood up and walked over to Ivy, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the top of the head. "How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm just ready to get out of here." Ivy sighed, reaching out to take my hand in hers. "How is your arm?" Ivy looked up to me.

"So am I." I nodded, leaning down to give her a kiss. "It's fine, doctor gave me some antibiotics to make sure I don't get an infections." I shrugged.

We both looked behind us and saw a doctor walk in. "Hello, I've got the results of your X-rays', nothing is broken, thankfully so we just have to wait for swelling to go down, it's probably going to be really tender for a few days, you are going to have some trouble walking for a while, so you'll have to use crutches for a while." The doctor stated. "But we will go over more of that in the morning." The doctor added.

"Morning?" Ivy raised a brow.

"I want you to stay over night, you are still really dehydrated, you don't look too well and your blood pressure has been rather high, so I'd like to keep an eye on that. I think it's best if you stay over night." The doctor explained.

"I don't want to stay, I just want to go home." Ivy sighed, shaking her head.

"You need to be monitored, it's for the best." The doctor shook his head, rubbing his temples.

"You heard him Ivy, he think's it's for the best, and so do I." I said, rubbing her hand.

"But I don't want to be here." Ivy whined.

"Ivy it's for the best, and I'll be right here with you, I promise." I offered her a small smile.

Ivy sighed, and nodded. "Fine." Ivy groaned.

"Great, I'll get the arraignments made so you can head up to another floor to be monitored." The doctor smiled, before walking out the door.

"I don't want to be here." Ivy sighed, looking up to me.

"I know my love, but it's for the best, and I told you. I'd be right by your side." I said, kissing her hand gently.

"Promise?" Ivy bit her lip.

"Promise." I smiled, giving her a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: It's finally up, here is chapter 18 I hope you all enjoy, I'm sorry it's not as long as I had hoped, but the first draft I had done got deleted and I had to rewrite it, the first one was better, sorry. But I still hope you all like this one. Bray got to Ivy, thankfully. Lot happened in the chapter for it being so short, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for the continued support, thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite this story.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **Debwood-1999- Welcome back :) He defiantly deserves what he got from Bray, I'm glad Bray didn't let him get away with it. And it seems Luke isn't too far gone, this is a good start at redeem himself. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. :)**

 **WWESpongefan- Thanks for reading and reviewing, Bray got some revenge on him, you know he wanted to do a lot more, but what he got will do. Mike has nothing, he's gone and Bray has Ivy. :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for the review and reading. You know Bray wasn't going to give up on Ivy, now things can start looking up for the happy couple. :)**


	19. Where I Belong!

**Bray's Point Of View**

I had ran downstairs, to grab some coffee. Ivy had finally fallen asleep about 4:00 in the morning. Every time she'd get close to falling asleep a nurse or a doctor would come in. I could tell she was so exhausted, but all the interruptions were getting in the way of her getting any sleep. Ivy told me she'd just catch up on sleep when she got home. That's something I'll make sure she does, I'm going to make sure I take good care of my beautiful little Ivy.

As stressful as these last few days have been, it's finally over. At least Ivy's nightmare that is. I've still got to deal with the fact that Luke is in trouble with the law, because he killed Mike, even though he was protecting all of us from a gun welding mad man. I'm still angry at everything Luke's done, and I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to fix everything that has gone on between us, but I know that I don't want him in prison for protecting me and the people I care about.

It still baffles me how he could do this, how he could of worked with Mike to keep Ivy from me. Not only that but how he'd keep such a huge secret from me. He should of known, I would of NEVER looked down on him, because of his sexual orientation. We still need to have a talk of course, but right now I need to focus on getting Ivy better, and Luke out of jail.

I opened the door to Ivy's hospital room slowly and quietly, hoping to not wake her. But of course she was awake because there was a nurse in her room again, then again it was about 6:30 so it was time for them to check her vitals. I smiled to her as I saw the nurse working on the computer, putting in the vitals I'm assuming.

I walked over Ivy and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Ivy smiled sweetly and let out a soft sigh. The nurse told us she was all finished and that the doctor would be in before noon, to check her over and hopefully discharge her before walking out the door.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, running a hand gently through her hair.

"I'll be better once I'm out of this hospital bed, and in ours." Ivy sighed. "And in your arms."

 _Oh, you and I both my love!_

"Oh, now that's something I can't wait for." I leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. "I've missed having you in my arms, every single night."

"Not as much as I've missed being in them." Ivy stated.

"I'm not all too sure of that." I laughed slightly, taking her hand in mine before bringing it to my lips.

Ivy smiled before turning serious. "So, any news on Luke?" Ivy raised a brow.

"He's going to be arraigned and hopefully they will set bail, so I can get him out." I explained. "Hopefully they will eventually decide not to go forward with the charges, it's obvious it was self-defense." I added, Luke was only protecting us, Mike would of most likely killed us all, he already shot me. What else was Luke supposed to do, I'd of done it myself if I had the chance.

"Luke did the right thing, he shouldn't be punished for defending himself and others." Ivy nodded.

 _That's right, hopefully he doesn't have to pay for it!_

"I feel the same way, my love." I nodded. "Let's just hope the district attorney feels the same as we both do."

"Why don't you meet him at the jail?, pick him up once he's released." Ivy looked up to me.

"I have Braun waiting, so he can pick him up." I said, Braun was going to post his bail and pick him up, once we know if he's going to get out on bail or not.

"I'm sure he'd love to see you." Ivy said, interlacing her fingers with mine. "Don't you want to see him?, I know you guys have been friends for a long time. You can't still be angry at him, for what happened, when I first showed up."

 _Oh, you have no idea Ivy!_

 _No idea at all, but now is not the time!_

"There is a lot that you don't know my love." I shook my head, I didn't really want to get into all that right now. "But now, is not the time to get into that." I added.

"What is it?, it has to be something big." Ivy raised a brow.

"Not now, once you are home, and rested up I'll tell you everything." I sighed, taking the seat next to her bed.

"Bray." Ivy sighed.

"Not now, you rest for a while. You've gotten a total of what two hours of sleep?, you need to rest." I shook my head, leaning in to give her a soft kiss. "I love you, get some sleep." I smiled slightly.

"I love you too, but this isn't over." Ivy nodded, giving me a small smile.

 _Oh, of course not!_

"Oh, I had a feeling." I smiled, giving her another quick kiss, before she closed her eyes, hopefully able to get so sleep.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I looked at the clock, it was about 1:00 in the afternoon. The doctor had come in, and given me the okay to go home, thankfully. He said it'd be about 30 minutes but it's been an hour and I'm still waiting. I know it's a hospital and people get busy, but I'm so damn tired and I just want to get out of this place and get home and into my bed, mine and Bray's bed.

Finally the nurse came, in a handful of paper work, and discharge instructions. I finished signing all the papers, and Bray had come back in the room after grabbing a bag with my clothes in it, he had Erick grab some clothes from the house. After I finished changing the nurse came in and gave me a pair of crutches and made sure I knew how to use them.

She told me to call the number on the paper to set up a physical therapy appointment, the doctor thinks I might need help after about a week or so of healing to get back on track faster. I told her I would and took all the paper work, Bray helping me make sure the brace on my knee was tight enough, before he helped me out the door.

 **xXxXx**

Bray and Erick both helped me up the front steps, and Bray helped me to the bedroom. He put the bags down, and pulled back the covers. "Bray." I sighed. "I don't need you to everything for me. You were just shot, you should be taking it easy." I shook my head, as I sat down on the spot that Bray patted on the bed.

"I'm perfectly fine. You how ever are not, you are still supposed to take it easy, and you are also not very steady on your crutches." Bray shook his head, sitting next to me.

"I'll get better with time." I shrugged.

"Until then, I'm going to be helping you. I don't want you to do anything that could hinder your recovery." Bray stated.

 _Oh, he worries too much!_

"Bray, I'll be fine. I don't want you fussing over me." I shook my head, letting out a tiny sigh of frustration as he helped swing my bad leg into the bed. I didn't want him to hurt his arm, he was just shot in it. But he did pretty well not to hurt me or himself, just using one arm. "This isn't even my side of bed." I said, noticing that I was on the wrong side of the bed.

"I know, but I don't want to risk bumping your leg in the middle of the night, and this way it will be easier to hold you too." Bray stated, pulling the covers gently over my leg, giving me a gentle kiss when I winced as it dragged along my knee. "Sorry love." Bray said softly.

"It's okay." I sighed. "But I would still feel better about this if you didn't fuss over me. You should be taking care of your arm shouldn't you?"

"Doctor said it was fine as long as I didn't try to lift anything with the arm, and I'm not. So there isn't any use trying to get me not to fuss over you, because it's not going to work, I like taking care of you to begin with, and now you need help with things. It's my job to protect, love, and take care of you. And that's what I intend to do." Bray stated, with a very matter of fact tone to his voice.

 _This man is so amazing!_

 _I'm truly lucky this man loves me so much!_

 _I have no idea what I did to deserve him, but I'm glad I have him!_

"Fine, whatever." I shook my head. "I'm home now, safe in bed. Why don't you go see Luke, I know he got out. I heard Erick and you talking about posting his bail in the car, I wasn't sleeping." I sighed, Luke had a 150 thousand dollar bail, and Bray paid it so Luke could get out.

"Not right now, you need me." Bray shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bray, I'm going to be going to sleep. I won't need anything for a few hours, besides Erick will be here right?" I raised a brow, Bray sighing and nodding. "So, you go see him, and I'll sleep."

"I don't know." Bray sighed.

"How about I call you if I wake up early?" I raised a brow.

"Fine, as long as you promise not to try to get out of this bed by yourself." Bray stated.

"Fine, I promise." I smiled, agreeing to his stipulations.

Bray sighed, and nodded leaning down to give me a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you." Bray whispered against my lips.

"I love you." I smiled, giving him a peck on the lips, before he stood straight up. I could tell Bray didn't want to leave as he slowly stalked to the door, opening it turning around giving me a small smile and walking out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

I sighed, as I sat in my apartment, I looked over to Braun. "You know, you don't have to be here." I said, knowing Braun didn't want to be near me. Not after what he found out I did to help Mike.

"I told Bray I'd stay." Braun shrugged.

I nodded. "You know, I feel bad about what I did." I admitted. "I do realize how wrong I was, I do hope one day everyone will forgive me. "I went on.

"Maybe one day." Braun nodded.

I heard a knock on the door, and stood from my spot on the couch and walked over to the door opening it. I smiled, surprised and happy to see Bray standing in front of me. "Bray." I smiled, slightly.

 _Wow, I'm surprised he showed up!_

 _I didn't think he'd ever want to see me again!_

"Can I come in?" Bray questioned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." I nodded, moving to the side allowing him to enter, before shutting the door behind him. "I'm happy you stopped by." I stated. "How is the arm?, how's Ivy?" I added.

"Both are good." Bray nodded.

"That's good." I nodded. "Did you need something?" I raised a brow.

"I just want to see how you are." Bray shrugged. "Ivy said it'd be good to stop over and see you in person. She wants us to talk, and work out our friendship." Bray added.

"I see." I nodded. "Well, I'm happy you are willing to talk." I added. "Do you think we will ever get our friendship back?, to where it was before all of this?" I questioned, as I bit my lip.

"I don't know, I can't say yes. and I can't say no." Bray shrugged. "It's going to take a lot to build the trust back." Bray admitted.

"But you are willing to try to build it?" I raised a brow, very hopeful.

 _Fingers crossed!_

 _I don't want to lose him as a friend!_

"Well, I guess you can say I'm not going to write this off, just yet." Bray stated.

 _Thank goodness!_

I nodded, that wasn't the answer I wanted, but it was something. "That's all I can ask for." I sighed. "I do want to tell you, I did some thinking last night. I was sitting in the jail cell, I kept thinking that I brought this all on everyone. If I wouldn't of been so judgmental, and dishonest this wouldn't of happened, you are right I should of known, you wouldn't of judged me because of sexual orientation. Not only that, I shouldn't of let my feelings for you, cloud my judgment of others, Ivy hadn't ever did anything to me, but I saw the way you looked at her, I saw the way you had this instant connection with her, and I was jealous. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything Bray, and I do want to apologize to Ivy, when she's feeling up to it."

"Well, she's not right now." Bray shook his head.

 _Of course not!_

 _She's been through a lot!_

"I can understand that." I nodded. "I don't know, how this is going to work out, but I promise you, I'll never try to come between you and Ivy ever again. I know how much you love her, and I know how happy she makes you, you were miserable without her, and I don't ever want to see you like that again." I explained.

Bray nodded. "Well, thank you for that." Bray looked at his watch. "I should be going, I don't want to leave Ivy for too long." He stated.

"Well, thank you for stopping by." I smiled.

"I'll see you around." Bray nodded, walking to the door slowly. "I'll call you later Braun." Bray turned around long enough to tell Braun, then walked out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I walked into the bedroom, after talking to Erick briefly. I smiled when I saw, my beautiful Ivy fast asleep on the bed. I walked over climbing into the bed as quietly as possible, I didn't want to wake her. But I did of course, Ivy startled away. "Shh, it's just me." I shook my head, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to her temple.

"How'd it go?" Ivy raised a brow, her voice still sleepy.

"It went okay, but I don't want to talk about that now. I just want to hold you." I said softly, gently taking her into my arms, careful to not hurt her. "God, I've missed this." I said, placing gentle kisses on her neck, and collarbone.

"You and I both Bray." Ivy smiled, sleepily. "But you know, we still need to talk about Luke, now I know you don't want to do it now, so we won't. But maybe later tonight, or in the morning we should."

"In the morning, I'll tell you everything. You just got home from the hospital, you should just rest, and let me love you." I said, my hand running through her hair.

Ivy turned her head, and shot me one of her big, beautiful, bright smiles. God this woman has the most beautiful smiled. "Alright, tonight, I'll just let you love me. I'm just so happy to finally be home, in your arms. Where I belong." Ivy smiled, leaning forward, allowing our lips to connect, damn I've missed her. I'm it so happy she's back in my arms, and this is the way I want it to stay for the rest of our lives. Ivy and I are finally going to have a chance, with Mike gone, and Summer out of our lives, I still find it so crazy we didn't see through her. But it's done now, and Ivy and I are happy, and together and that's all that matters. I've got the love of my life back, in my arms.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Chapter 19 is here, hope you all enjoy it. I know, not a lot happened in this chapter, but I didn't want a real serious chapter just yet, I wanted something for Ivy and Bray, just a little bit of love for the reunited couple .BTW, is Bray not the cutest, the way he the way he takes care of her, and fusses over her, it's just too freaking cute. Hope you all enjoyed it, thank you to everyone who continues to support this story and it means a lot. Shout out to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite. You guys are so amazing! (HUGS)**

 **Reviews=LOVE**

 **WWESpongefan- Thanks for reading, Yes Mike is gone, finally. Luke has a good lawyer, and he was protecting himself and everyone so maybe he'll get off. Thanks again :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for reading as always, Luke's got a good lawyer, I'm sure he's going to plead his case well. And we might still hear from Summer, you never know. Thanks again! :)**

 **ClassicPurpleRoses- Thanks you for reading, Yes Mike got what he so justly deserves. Thanks again! :)**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading, yes Mike got what he deserves, and Ivy is safe and back in Bray's arms! Thanks again! :)**


	20. A Whole New Side Of Ivy!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

I stretched out yawning, I heard a groan when I accidently elbowed Bray. "Sorry." I whispered, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it." Bray smiled, wrapping his free arm around me. "It's worth it, to have you in my arms." Bray leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss.

"I'd been dreaming about this, every night. It was the only thing that got me through this." I let out a soft sigh, and leaned back, resting my head on his chest.

Bray sighed, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Oh, how I wish I could of taken you from that place, before all of this happened." Bray sighed.

"I know you do, it's over now. And we can finally move on, we can be together with no fear of Mike coming back to hurt us." I looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Very true." Bray smiled softly, leaning over to give me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I began to pull myself up, Bray helping me using his one good arm to do so. "So, now it's morning and I'm well rested. We can talk about Luke." I stated.

"We don't need this right now." Bray sighed.

 _Oh but we do!_

"But we are going to." I sighed, shaking my head. "You said, in the morning once I was well rested we would talk about it, and I am. So let's just get this done with." I added.

Bray nodded, and sighed sitting up himself. "Fine." Bray shook his head. "Luke revealed to me, that he helped Mike and Summer, come between us. He knew where you were the entire time." Bray started.

 _Wow, why would he do that?_

 _Did he really hate me that much?_

"Oh, my." I shook my head, to say I was shocked would be a major understatement. "Why?" I raised a brow, not really understand what his motive could be.

"That's where it gets interesting, I guess you could say." Bray sighed. "Luke came out to me." Bray stated.

"Came out to you?" I raised a brow. What did he mean by that?

"Yes, he admitted to me that he's gay. and he's in love with me." Bray just came out and said it.

 _Didn't see that coming!_

 _So this does make things a lot more clear now!_

 _I can see why he was so against me!_

"Oh, wow." I shook my head. If I didn't think I'd be any more shocked then I was before, I was wrong.

"Yeah, he thought if he could get you out of the way, then hopefully I'd get over you and move on." Bray went on. "And that's why he went along with Mike's plan." Bray shook his head.

"God, this is all." I shook my head, leaning back slightly. "A lot to take in." I added.

"I know, believe me. It's taking a bit to sit with me too." Bray admitted. "I just can't believe after all we've been through he'd do something like this, he'd help Mike take you from me. He has to know how I feel about you, I've told him time after time." Bray shook his head. "Then the fact that he didn't think he could come out to me, he didn't think I'd accept him for who he was, he should of known me better then that. How good was our friendship, if he couldn't confide in me." Bray sighed.

"It has to be hard for him, I mean it's not always accepted. Have you even really talked to him, asked him why he didn't think he could trust you? Have you really given him a chance to explain his side of everything? Asked him about how he knew he was attracted to men, maybe you'd understand more of him." I said, I wanted him to look at things from Luke's side, it can't be easy to come out to his friend, considering around these parts it's still very taboo.

"Not really I guess, he's told me some of what he was feeling." Bray admits.

"Then maybe you should go to him, get the whole story. Ask him about how he's feeling. You need to talk to give him a chance to explain everything to him." I explained.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that." Bray sighed.

"Why not?" I raised a brow, biting my lip as I looked up at him.

"Because, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him for what he's done." Bray shook his head. "When I see him, I still get so damn angry Ivy. He helped Mike take you from me, all of these horrible things that happened to you, could of been avoided if he wouldn't of helped Mike, if he would of at least came right out and told me. Not wait so long, not wait until he was caught up in a lie." Bray almost growled, calming his temper down immediately as he noticed his temper rising. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice." Bray buried his face in his hands.

 _Oh, I hate it when he is hard on himself!_

I sighed, and reached out running my hand through his hair, before leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on the top of the head. "It's okay Bray." I said softly.

"No it's not." Bray shook his head, as he looked up at me. "I don't want you to think I'd ever lose my temper with you, because I'd die before I'd ever hurt you."

 _Why would he think that?_

 _I know he'd never hurt me in anyway!_

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I know you'd never hurt me, in anyway, shape or form." I said, scooting towards him as much as possible. "I've never feared you, and I never will." I gave him a small smile. "You make me feel, more safe, secure, and loved then I've ever felt in my life." I added.

Bray sighed, and wrapped his arm around me, giving me a deep kiss. "I love you, so damn much." Bray rasped against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled slightly. "Now, I still think you should talk to Luke, I know you don't think you are ready to talk to him yet, but I honestly think it will help. The both of you." I explained.

Bray sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, I'll think about it." Bray said, leaning back, pulling me with him, peppering kisses on my neck.

I giggled slightly and let out a content sigh. "Alright, that's all I ask." I smiled up at him. I'd missed this, the way it felt to be showered with love, and affection every second of the day. I just love the way he makes me feel.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sat on the couch, flipping through channels. Ivy had wanted to take a nap after lunch so I figured I'd make a few calls, and after that I decided to watch some television, I'm not big into the TV, but I watch sometimes. When I walked into the room and saw my beautiful little one sleeping so soundly I didn't want to take a chance of waking her.

I looked to the door, when I heard it open. It was Erick, walking through the door. I smiled slightly putting the remote down, next to me. "Hey, how's Ivy?" Erick questioned.

"She's good, just a little tired so she's taking a nap." I nodded.

"That's good." Erick nodded.

I nodded, looking back to the door, when there was a knock on the door. Erick turned around and walked over to the door, opening it. I saw the look Erick gave me when he turned around to face me again. "Who is it?" I raised a brow.

Erick sighed and moved to the side, I growled to myself when I saw Summer walk through the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled out loud.

 _Why would she show her face here?_

"I heard what happened, that you found Ivy. And about Mike." Summer said, biting her lip.

"I don't know what you are here for. I have nothing to say to you." I said, standing up crossing my arms over my chest.

"But I have something to say to you, I want to apologize." Summer sighed. "I got caught up, Mike promised me a lot of Money if I helped him. And well I really cared about him, so I said I'd do it. I knew Mike really loved Ivy, and he wanted her back."

"He didn't love her, he did nothing but hurt her." I growled.

"He said he'd changed." Summer shook her head.

"You don't believe that any more then any of us did." Erick rolled his eyes. "You just want to make yourself feel better for taking money for helping an abuser."

 _Spot on brother, spot on!_

"Well, maybe you're right. But it's done and over now, I can't take it back." Summer shook her head, I didn't even see a bit of sincerity in her voice, or her actions. She acted as if it wasn't wrong what she did.

"You should just go, I don't buy a word that is coming out of your mouth. You sure as hell aren't sorry for what did, what you helped Mike do." I shook my head, still finding it hard to believe she could be so cold.

"What the hell are you doing?, you bitch." I heard Ivy yell from behind me. I turned around to see Ivy, hoping on one foot, using one of her crutches.

"Ivy, calm down." I said, making my way over to her.

"She doesn't belong here, leave Summer. Get out." Ivy yelled, using me and the crutch to keep herself steady.

"Look, I just want to apologize, that's all." Summer sighed.

"No one wants to hear it, get out." Ivy yelled again, I have to say I was taken back. I've never seen her like this.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize, there isn't any need to be a bitch." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you bitch." Ivy yelled, then I saw the crutch leave her hand flying towards Summer, striking her in the head. "Get out." Ivy spat.

 _Wow, she's got some good aim!_

 _That's for sure!_

I had to admit, I found it pretty funny, when Ivy did that. Although I'm not saying it was the right to do, but Ivy had been through a lot, and she told her more then once to get out, but she wouldn't. "Ivy calm down." I said, my arms wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Calm down."

Erick helped Summer off the ground. "Stupid bitch." Summer growled, holding her head.

"Watch your damn mouth." I turned enough to glare over at her. "Get out of my home, NOW." I growled, my voice more then just a bit raised.

Summer, shook her head rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I hope you're living it up with your perfect little Ivy, because it's not going to last. Women like her never stay clean for long. She'll be popping pills before too long." Summer spat before walking out the door, Erick barely letting her out the door before he shut it behind her.

 **xXxXx**

After Summer, finally left. I took Ivy and helped her into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed. "Are you okay?" I raised a brow, sitting down next to her, wrapping an around her waist giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Ivy sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I was so refreshed when I woke up, and now all the sudden I'm worn out again." Ivy sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

 _No wonder, you've had an eventful day!_

"It's understandable my love." I nodded. "Let's get you in bed, and you can rest up some more." I said, standing up. helping her scoot herself into the bed, then covering her up.

"I'm sorry." Ivy sighed.

"For what?" I raised a brow.

"I didn't mean for you to see me like that, I'm don't think I've ever done such a thing." Ivy shook her head.

"You were upset, you don't have to apologize to me." I shook my head.

"I just wish she wouldn't of shown up, so I didn't have to see that stupid bitch." Ivy shook her head. "I can't stand her. After what she did, she had the nerve to show her face here."

"She did just what Luke did." I interjected.

"For completely different reasons. Luke thought he was helping you, in his own way. But Summer she did it for the money, she helped Mike so she could line her pockets, she kissed you for the money." Ivy growled, when she mentioned the kiss.

 _Still not happy about the kiss!_

 _I can't blame her though I guess!_

 _I sure wouldn't be happy if I saw someone kiss Ivy!_

 _I'd probably kill them!_

"You still aren't over the kiss are you?" I shook my head, raising a brow. "I thought you weren't angry about that."

"Not at you, you didn't have any idea what was going on, you'd been drugged." Ivy sighed. "But she knew what she was doing, you took her in, got her a job, we both treated her like family and she tried to come between us, I'll never forgive that. She's nothing but a money grubbing bitch."

I sighed and nodded, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Look, how about you relax. You are getting yourself all worked up. I'll go to the kitchen and whip up your favorite meal, and bring it in for you." I smiled slightly, Ivy's eyes lighting up, knowing just what she wanted she didn't even have to say it.

 _Chicken bacon ranch Panini!_

 _Her favorite!_

"A chicken bacon ranch Panini?" Ivy smiled up at me.

 _Do I know my girl or what?_

"Yes, of course. So you just relax and watch some TV, and I'll fix some food, and we can cuddle and catch up on your shows." I said, as Ivy took my hand in hers.

"Sounds wonderful." Ivy said, and smiled when I leaned in to give her a kiss. "I love you." Ivy smiled, when I pulled back.

"And I love you." I smiled back, giving her another kiss, before I stood up making my way out of the room and to the kitchen. For the rest of the night I wanted to just spend time with Ivy, and show her that from now on, she doesn't have to worry about Mike, Summer or anyone else.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Here it is, Chapter 20 hope you all enjoy it, Bray told Ivy about Luke, Ivy took it pretty well I think. What do you think? She also got a little revenge on Summer, what are your thoughts on that and the chapter as a whole. Thank you to everyone who continue to support this story and my others, it means a lot. Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and favorite. You all rock!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **takerschick- Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. I hope you enjoy the update! :)**


	21. A Fresh Start!

**Bray's Point Of View**

I sat in bed, staring at the wall. It had been 4 days since the ordeal with Summer after Ivy getting home from the hospital. It was Monday and I was staying home to make sure Ivy made it to her appointment with the physical therapists office. Ivy wasn't too happy about having physical therapy. I of course told her she needed it to get better, faster.

I looked over at Ivy who was still fast asleep snuggled up close to me. I reached over and ran a hand through her hair, gently. "Time to wake up." I whispered in her ear, Ivy wasn't a very heavy sleeper, so she could wake up at the drop of a hat.

Ivy sighed, and shook her head. "I'm so tired." Ivy groaned.

"I know, my love." I said softly, as I gave her a kiss on the top of the head. "But you've got therapy today." I reminded her.

"I would rather stay in bed all day, then go to that damn therapy today." Ivy yawned.

 _That sounds like heaven to me, my love!_

 _But you've got to go to your therapy!_

"Now, as much as I would enjoy that." I sighed. "You need this therapy to help you get better. Just give it a chance my love." I added.

Ivy let out a slight growl and nodded. "Fine, if I don't like it after today, then I'm done." Ivy sighed.

I sighed, and shook my head. "Fine, but you have to give it a chance a real chance. Don't go in there thinking it's going to be horrible because then you won't like it." I said.

Ivy nodded, pouting a bit, before she leaned in to kissed me. "Fine." Ivy finally gave me a small smile.

"Good, now how about I help you into the bath, so you can get ready for the day." I smiled.

"Fine, but don't you take advantage of my vulnerable position." Ivy smirked up at me, with a wink.

 _Oh, where is the fun in that?_

I chuckled and nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it." I leaned over and kissed her.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I sat in the chair in front of the mirror, I had just got out of the bath tube. I was fixing my hair after Bray helped me stand long enough to put my yoga pants on. I had found a white tank top to put on. I was so not in the head space to go to this damn physical therapy. Its the last thing I want actually. But I promised Bray I'd give it a chance and that's what I'll do.

I smiled as I felt Bray wrap an arm around me tightly. "You know I don't like this one bit." I sighed.

"I know, but you'll see it's for the best. It won't be all that bad, you'll see." Bray whispered, nuzzling my neck. His whiskers tickling my neck as he did so.

"I hope so." I sighed, smiling when Bray placed a kiss on my cheek. "Now, are we ready?" I smiled up at him.

"Sure are." Bray smiled, reaching out allowing me to take his hand and stand up. Bray grabbed my crutches and helped to steady me as we started out the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Luke's Point Of View**

I walked into the restaurant, I smiled at Bray who was sitting next to Ivy. I was rather surprised when I got a call from Bray asking for me, along with Braun and Erick to meet him at this restaurant.

All three of us headed over to the table, sitting down. I looked over across from me, was Bray seated next to Ivy. "How are you all doing?" I questioned.

"Pretty good." Bray shrugged, his hand firmly planted on top of Ivy's.

"That's good, and you Ivy?" I raised a brow.

"So far so good." Ivy nodded with a smile, Bray squeezing Ivy's hand gently.

"That's great." I nodded.

"So, what did you want us to meet you here for?" Erick raised a brow.

"It was Ivy's idea." Bray shrugged.

 _Wow!_

 _That's different, I didn't expect her to be the one to invite me!_

"Really?" Braun raised a brow, himself.

"Yes, I thought it was good for everyone to get together. Especially Luke and Bray. You guys should try to spend sometime together, work on your friendship." Ivy nodded. "I think we all need a fresh start really." She added

 _Wow, she really isn't as bad as I thought!_

"That's awfully nice of you." Erick nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. Especially after everything that's happened." I added.

"Well, I'd like to move on. And you guys getting your friendship back is a good start." Ivy smiled slightly, as she looked up at Bray.

"You don't look like you are too sold on this Bray." Erick said, noticing the same thing as I did. Bray didn't look like he was on board with this entire thing.

"I don't know, I'm not entirely on board with this. But I'm going to give it a shot." Bray shrugged.

"So you don't want a friendship with me?" I raised a brow, my heart rate picking up.

 _I hope that's not what it is!_

"It's not that." Bray sighed. "I just have some reservations, that's all."

 _At least he's not ruling out our friendship!_

 _I don't think I could handle that!_

"I can understand that." I nodded.

We all smiled up at the waitress who came over, and took our orders. After the waitress took all of our orders. I turned back to face the group. "So, how was your first day of physical therapy?" Erick raised a brow, after taking a sip of his water.

"Not too bad." Ivy shrugged.

"And you're going back right?" Braun questioned. "I know you weren't too fond of the idea." he added.

"Of course she is." Bray interjected.

Ivy squinting her eyes at him momentarily. "Yes, I am." Ivy nodded. "It wasn't as bad as I first imagined." Ivy added, with a shrug.

"Well, that's great." Erick smiled. "So the knee isn't giving you too much trouble I take it?, pain isn't too much for you?" He raised a brow.

"It's not been too bad. The pain isn't entirely too bad, towards the end of the day it gets pretty bad, and after all the physical therapy today it's in quite a bit of pain. But nothing I can't handle." Ivy stated. "But Bray's been a huge help. He's been so amazing taking care of me, injured arm and all." Ivy smiled up at Bray, who gave a smile of his own, and leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, that's what you do for the one you love." Bray smiled at her. "You do anything and everything in your power to take care of, and love them." Bray smiled back over at her.

I have never seen someone look at another person with so much love, you can tell that Ivy really is his true love. He looks at her as if the sun rises and set's with her. She's his whole world, a part of me wonders if I'll ever find that.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I sat in the truck, Luke was driving us home, using my truck. As much as I didn't want to admit my arm was bothering me a lot today, so Luke offered to drive us, and Erick was going to pick him up there and drive him back to our place. So Erick was in the front of us, leading the way.

I smiled over at Ivy, who was in the passengers seat, and I was in the middle of Ivy and Luke. Ivy smiled up at me, giving me a little kiss on the lips, before laying her head on my shoulder, and taking my hand in hers. I noticed how Luke kept looking behind him. He seemed nervous.

"What's going on?" I raised a brow.

"Oh, nothing." Luke shook his head.

"Something's up with you, what is it?" I raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I've noticed the car behind us, has been behind us since we left the restaurant. That's all, I think they are following us." He said, trying to keep his attention on the road, but kept looking back.

 _Is that right?_

 _Why would someone be following us?_

I nodded. "Just keep driving, I'll keep an eye on it." I said, making sure I could keep an eye out on the car, from the rearview mirror and side mirrors. "Turn off, go down this side road, see if he follows us." I said, Luke nodding and taking a left, taking one of the way back roads.

Ivy squeezed my hand, and looked up at me, when the car behind us turned off too. "Bray." Ivy whispered, I could hear the fear creep in her voice.

 _Don't you worry!_

 _I'll take care of whatever this is!_

"It's okay love." I squeezed her hand, in a reassuring manor. "Go down, _Old Mill Road_. Only a few people use that, only those who live close to me use it." I said, not many people use old mill road, it's basically used for people who need to get to their homes, so only my few neighbors use it.

Luke nodded, and turned onto _Old Mill Road_ , and just like that, the damn car did the same. "Head home." I stated.

"What?" Ivy raised a brow. "What if they follow us to our place?" Ivy looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

"I have a plan, don't you worry." I squeezed her hand, before bringing her hand to my lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

"Right before you get to my drive way, pull off and turn the truck so it's blocking the road." I said, flipping open the dashboard compartment.

"Bray." Ivy's eye's widened, when she noticed the gun in the glove compartment.

I scooted her, over the top of me, and into the middle. "Don't worry, I will have everything under control." I said, kissing her on the top of the head. "NOW." I looked over at Luke. Luke nodded and flipped the truck and blocking the road. "Stay inside." I said to Ivy. "Luke." I looked over at him, he nodded and we both opened our doors and hopped out.

We both shut our doors, the car coming to a stop. A man in his late 20's, early 30's stepped out. Luke and I both looked to each other, both figuring out if either of us knew him, Luke shook his head, and looked to me. So Luke didn't know him, and I've never seen the man a day in my life.

"What are you following us for?" Luke raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't know what you're talking about." The man shook his head. "I'm simply driving, you are the ones who blocked the road." The man shrugged, I could see him trying to look behind us, to the truck. I looked behind and could see Ivy was in the back window looking at the ordeal unfolding. Ivy looked worried, real worried.

"Eye's here buddy." I almost growled.

"If you'll move, I can be on my way." The man said, his eyes still searching the truck, it's like he was trying to see inside of it.

"Why do you keep looking at the truck?, what is your deal?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "The woman, in the truck." He looked behind us again.

"She's none of your business." I growled, moving closer to him.

"What's her name?" The man questioned.

I lunged for him, grabbing him by the collar. "That's none of your damn business." I snapped.

I heard the truck door open. "Bray." Ivy called to me.

"Get back in the truck, Ivy." I yelled behind me.

"It is her, it is Ivy." The man smiled, trying his best to look behind me at Ivy.

"How do you know her?" I looked between the man and Ivy, it was like a sudden realization hit Ivy, her eyes widened, and she started hopping on one foot, trying to get towards us. I shoved the man towards Luke who grabbed him, holding him in place. "Ivy, be careful." I said, as I reached her, just in time to steady her as she almost fell. "You are going to hurt yourself love." I said, my hand caressing her cheek.

"Dustin." Ivy's eyes were planted on this man.

"Dustin?, who's Dustin Ivy?" I raised a brow, I didn't understand what was going on. It was like Ivy was in a whole different world right now.

The man smiled and nodded. "It's me Ivy." The man, who I now know as Dustin nodded.

"Who is this Ivy?" I shook my head.

Ivy looked from me to Dustin. "My Brother." Ivy said softly, he smile growing wider as she looked at him.

 _Her brother?_

 _Wow, I didn't see this one coming!_

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Sorry for the long wait, here is Chapter 21, hope you all enjoy. We have a bit of a shocker at the end, we will get more into this in the next chapter! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, follow, and add as a favorite! You guys ROCK! Much Love :)**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **takerschick- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the update! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**

 **Debwood-1999- Thanks for the review, and for reading as always. Definitely Bray is going to come around, eventually but Ivy will push that along a bit. And Summer has her karma coming to her that's for sure! Thanks again for the review! :)**


	22. Skeptical!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

Still in shock, I can't believe it. My brother, it's been so long but he's here, sitting across from me. After I got Bray to calm down, Bray suggested we take the little reunion back to the house, so we did. Now I was in our home, sitting across from my brother Dustin, he looks so different. Yet the same, it's weird I can still see the same boy who used to protect me growing up.

His eyes were the same, even his smile. But he looked older, his hair was a bit darker then I remember, he had light hair like I have. But now I remember my mother saying how our father's hair used to be light as ours was, until he got to be in his mid-twenty's. He does look like my father now that I think about it.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." I admitted, looking over at Dustin.

"So am I, I couldn't believe it when I saw you at the restaurant. I kept telling myself, that it couldn't be you." Dustin smiled slightly. "But it was you, it is you."

 _God, I never thought I'd actually see him again!_

"Yeah, why did you follow us? Why didn't you just come up to me?" I raised a brow.

"Well, I didn't know if you'd remember me, then there was the fact that I was scared it wasn't really you. I didn't want to seem like a crazy person." He admitted.

"Yeah, and following us from the restaurant doesn't seem like the move of a crazy man at all." Bray shook his head.

 _Bray, could you be a little nicer to my brother?_

 _Why is he being so crabby with him?_

I patted Bray's leg, as he sat next to me on the couch. "Look, I know it wasn't the best idea I just realized I couldn't let Ivy get away. I had to find out if it was really Ivy, I've been looking for her for so long." Dustin said.

"It still would of been a better idea, to come up and say something rather then follow us all the way to our home." Bray rolled his eye

 _God ,Bray Why are you acting like this?_

 _He's my brother not some random stranger!_

I sighed, and looked up to Bray giving him a look. I really didn't understand why Bray was being so hard on Dustin. "It doesn't matter now." I shook my head, and turned my direction back to Dustin. "All that matters is, that now I've got my brother back." I smiled.

"I'm so glad I've finally found you Ivy. I've been thinking about you for so long, I would look for you in the face of every petite blonde girl I saw. But none of them had the same light as you do, as the Ivy I remember." Dustin smiled. "I remember you always had this light, and innocence's about you. Mom always said she didn't know how you were such an innocent one. Neither her or dad were innocent in anyway. Neither was I for that." Dustin laughed at the last part.

I shook my head and smiled, I haven't had an innocence about me in such a long time. I heard Bray let out a long drawn out sigh. I looked up at him. "Bray." I shook my head. "What's wrong?" I raised a brow.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little skeptical that's all." Bray shrugged.

 _Why are you so skeptical?_

 _He's my brother, what reason does he have to lie?_

"Why?, Dustin has no reason to lie." I was shocked Bray was acting like this.

"I don't know, I just find it funny that he shows up all of the sudden, that's all." Bray shook his head. "I just don't like how you just believe him, you are too trusting." Bray sighed.

I sighed, pushing myself off of the couch. Bray growling to himself and steadying me quickly. I'm still not the greatest on these damn crutches. "Do you mind Dustin, I'm going to have a chat with Bray."

"Not at all." Dustin shook his head.

"How about you come to the kitchen with me." I looked up to Bray, he sighed and nodded. Following me out into the kitchen. I knew I needed to have a talk with him, so I could understand where he was coming from. I wanted him to be able to get along with my brother. He knows how much I've wanted this, how much I've missed him.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I followed Ivy into the kitchen, I pulled out a chair for Ivy to sit down. "Here, have a seat love." I said softly.

"No, I don't feel like sitting down." Ivy sighed. "I want you to tell me why you are treating my brother like this?" Ivy raised a brow, leaning against the counter.

 _Alright then, I can tell this isn't going to be good!_

"I just don't think you should just jump into this." I sighed, she didn't even really know if this was her brother. I mean I understand she's been looking for him, and how much she's missed him but she doesn't even have proof this is her brother. Call me suspicious but I would rather be a little more cautious when it comes to things like this, we just had an issue with the last person we took at face value. A Major Issue actually.

"What am I supposed to do?, that's my brother Bray." Ivy shook her head.

"You don't know that." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Yes, I do. I think I would know my own brother." Ivy scuffed.

"What proof do you have Ivy?, his word? That's all you have." I sighed, why isn't she thinking.

"I don't need proof Bray, I know my brother. Don't you think I'd know if it wasn't really Dustin?" Ivy shook her head.

"I can understand where you would want it to be him, you've been looking for him since you turned 18, but what if it's not him?" I said, walking over towards her.

"It's him, I know it is." Ivy shook her head, kicking herself off the counter. "What would he gain from saying he's my brother?"

 _You have no idea, the things people have tried to pull on me!_

 _You are too trusting love, you can't always believe what you see!_

"You can't trust him." I sighed. "Con-artists do these things all the time Ivy."

"He's not a con-artist. Dustin is my brother." Ivy growled.

"Why wouldn't just come out and say it at the restaurant?, how hard would it be to come out and say. Ivy it's me Dustin your brother?" I groaned.

"Look, I should go." I looked over to the door of the kitchen and saw Dustin, or whoever he was standing there.

 _About damn time!_

"Please, don't go yet." Ivy sighed.

"No, I think I should go. I put my number on a piece of paper out there, you can call me if you want I guess." He sighed.

"Please, don't leave. Bray doesn't mean any of what he said." Ivy shook her head, using the crutches to make her way over to him.

 _The hell I don't!_

"Yes I do." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look, I don't want to cause any problems." Dustin shook his head.

"Please, Dustin I just got you back." Ivy sighed, now directly in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere Ivy, I just want to give you guys time to talk it out. You can call me and we can get together, talk about old times and catch up." Dustin said, reaching forward and hugging her.

Ivy wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "I'm sorry." Ivy whispered to him, when she pulled back. "I'll call you."

"Okay, I'm so happy I found you Ivy." Dustin smiled, giving her another hug before turning around and walking out of the house.

Ivy sighed, and shook her head turning around to me. "I'm going to lay down." Ivy said softly.

"I'll help you get comfy." I said.

"No, don't worry about it." Ivy shook her head, making her way out of the kitchen.

 _Great, just great she's pissed at me now!_

I sighed, and shook my head leaning against the counter I looked to Luke who walked in. "What's up?" Luke raised a brow.

"Ivy's mad at me, because I don't think she should be jumping right into this with Dustin or whoever it is." I sighed.

"You don't think that's really her brother?" Luke raised a brow.

"I don't know, he doesn't really have any proof." I sighed.

"What is he getting out of saying he's her brother?" Luke raised a brow.

"I don't know, everyone know's she's with me, and I've got money, it wouldn't take much to find out about her past." I sighed. "I just think she should take things a little slower at least get proof of who he really is. Last time we took someone at face value no research what so ever, Summer happened and everything that followed her." I shook my head. "I'm not saying he isn't I just want her to get the proof that's all, but she doesn't think she needs proof. She trusts him."

"I guess you have plenty of reason to be suspicious just don't let it come between you two." Luke nodded, before walking back out into the living room.

 **xXxXx**

I made my way down the hall to our room, it'd been about an hour and I wanted to check on her. I opened the door to our room. But I didn't see Ivy, I even went into the bathroom and didn't see her. I sighed and looked across from our room, to Ivy's old room. She hadn't used that room for sometime now, she always just used my room, she even moved some of her clothes into the room so she didn't have to go over into the room all the time, just when she needed to switch out and get new clothes for a few weeks. I opened the door and saw Ivy on the bed, laying down she had her eyes closed. "Ivy?" I said softly.

 _What would she be doing in here?_

"What?" Ivy sighed, looking up to me. It looks like she wasn't sleeping after all.

"What are you doing in here love?" I raised a brow, walking over to the bed. Sitting down next to her.

"Laying down." Ivy sighed.

 _I can see that, but why are you in here?_

 _And not in our room?_

"You know what I mean, why are you in here and not in our bed?" I questioned, my hand caressing her arm.

"I wanted to be alone." Ivy stated. "So if you'll please go, that'd be great."

"I know you are upset with me, about not believing that man is your brother." I sighed.

"He is, that's my brother I don't need any proof. He's all the proof I need." Ivy shook her head.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, I love you Ivy and I don't want to see you hurt." I stated. "Look, I understand how much you want it to be him."

"No I don't think you do." Ivy spat, yanking her hand away from me when I tried to take it in my hand. "Maybe I'll sleep in here tonight."

 _No, no, no. There is no need for that!_

"Please don't do that." I shook my head.

"Then don't speak of him again. You don't have to believe it's him, just don't talk down on him, and don't be mean to him." Ivy looked up at me.

I sighed and nodded, if she didn't want me to talk about it, then I won't but I WILL be checking this man out, I'm not going to have him around Ivy without knowing exactly who he is, and why he's coming around. If it is her brother then I'm happy for her, but if it isn't then I'm going to find out what he's trying to get at, and I'm going to put an end to this little game he's playing. "Fine, I'm sorry." I leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head. "If you want me to be nice, I'll do it. Just please keep your eyes open when it comes to this."

Ivy sighed and nodded, leaning forward to give me a peck on the lips. "Fine, I'll keep my eyes open. But I know that's my brother I believe in him. Even if you don't." Ivy said softly.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Alright, here we go chapter 22. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We had a little bit of a problem, do you think Bray has a reason to be so skeptical about Dustin?, do you think he's right to not want to trust him, until he has proof? Or do you think he's being too tough on him? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole so please feel free to leave a review. Thanks to everyone who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story. You all are amazing!**

 **Reviews=LOVE**


	23. Reunited!

**Ivy's Point Of View**

My goodness, talk about a shocker. Yesterday, I found my brother. I'd been looking for him for so long, but I'd never been able to find him. Needless to say I'm so happy to have him back in my life, I called him last night after he'd made it to his place. He said he doesn't want to cause problems but I reassured him, Bray would be find once he got to know him.

We arranged to meet at a coffee shop today so we can catch up with each other. I talked Bray into it, he wasn't too happy about it at first but I finally got him to agree to take me, after I let him know that I'd just get a ride from someone else, Erick or my brother offered to come pick me up. Bray is still not too happy about the idea of me getting to know Dustin again. He thinks I'm rushing into this, without any proof. But what proof do I need, I know my brother. I'd know if he wasn't who he said he is.

I rolled over, reaching out towards Bray. Bray wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me closer to him. "The alarm hasn't even gone off." Bray groaned into my neck.

"I know, but I can't go back to sleep." I said, running my hand up and down his back.

"You are really excited, aren't you?" Bray pulled away from me slightly.

"Yes, I haven't seen him since I was like 12 years old." I sighed. "I've always dreamed I'd find him, and now I have."

Bray sighed, and shook his head.

"What is it?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing." Bray sighed, laying on his back.

I sighed and scooted in close to him. "Bray, I wish you weren't so against this." I sighed and laid my head on his chest.

"I know." Bray sighed. "But it's hard not to be, I just have a feeling about it." He said, running a hand through my hair gently.

"You'll see, once you get to know him. He's not going to do anything to hurt me, or us." I said, looking up at him. "You don't have to be on guard around him." I added.

"I know you say that, but it's just hard. Maybe you're right, once I get to know him I won't feel so on guard around him." Bray sighed.

"I certainly hope so." I sighed, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "I've got to get ready." I said, looking up at the clock.

 **xXxXx**

 **Bray's Point Of View**

I was sitting on the bed, putting on my shoes when I heard the bathroom door open. I looked up and saw Ivy using one crutch to hop her way out. "Can you help?, I need a zip." Ivy said softly, pointing to her back.

I nodded and stood up, making my way over to her and zipping up her dress before wrapping my arms around her from behind. "You look beautiful." I smiled, nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you." Ivy said softly, patting the side of my face, as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how long are you thinking, you are going to be at the coffee house?" I raised a brow, as she turned herself around in my arms.

"I don't know, I guess it just depends on how things go, I'll call you when I know about how long it's going to take." Ivy smiled up at me.

I nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll take care of some things in town that way I'm not too far away when you need me." I said.

"Alright." Ivy nodded. "But I don't want you waiting around, and worrying about me."

"It's hard not too, you know I'm gonna try. Besides I like waiting around for you, incase you haven't noticed my world kinda revolves around you." I said, nipping at her neck.

Ivy giggled and put her arms around my neck. "I love you Bray." Ivy smiled up at me.

"And I love you." I smiled, giving her a gentle kiss. "How about we be on our way my love." I smiled.

"Alright." Ivy smiled, taking my hand as I helped her to the door.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I smiled as I sat down in my seat, Bray scooting my chair in. I smiled back at Bray, watching him lean down and give me a kiss. "I love you, I'll call you when we are finished." I smiled up at him, after pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too." Bray nodded as he backed away, I could tell that he didn't want to leave me in here alone. But I reassured him everything was going to be okay. I just know Bray is protective of me, after everything that has gone on. When I saw Bray head out the door, I turned around to my brother.

"Sorry about him." I smiled slightly. "He's just a bit on the protective side." I added.

"I can tell." Dustin nodded. "But he doesn't have to worry about me, I wish he'd realize that." He adds.

"I've told him, over and over." I sighed. "It's just we've been through a lot. So it just makes it so hard for him to take people at face value. But I'm sure he'll come around." I explained.

"Like what happened to your leg?" Dustin raised a brow. "What happened?, if you don't mind me asking." He added.

"Well, I had an ex his name was Mike. He was a horrible man. He came up with a plan to get me and Bray apart. He used a woman named Summer, she used the fact that Bray always has to come to the rescue of those in need. We thought she was running from an abusive boyfriend and she wasn't. She was actually seeing Mike and he got her to weasel her way into our lives and try to split us up. " I said, shaking my head as flashbacks of everything that happened popped into my mind. "Long story short, it worked in a way and I saw her kiss him and I got upset and I ended up running into Mike, he took me back to his place and I ended up staying there for the night, when I woke up in the morning I over heard him and Summer. I found out it was all apart of his plan and when I tried to leave he hurt me. He kept me with him, eventually when I tried to leave enough times he took a baseball bat to my leg and then hand cuffed me to the bed so I couldn't leave."

"My god." Dustin shook his head. "How'd you get out of there?" He questioned.

"Bray found me, with the help of his friend Luke and they saved me. Mike tried to shoot Bray and Luke got to him first and ended up killing him. So Mike is out of our lives for good. And hopefully Luke will get off, since he was just saving all of us. If it wasn't for him, all of us would of been dead." I went on.

"I'm so sorry." Dustin said softly. "I hate to think of my little sister going through that." He added, and took my hand. "I wish I could of been there to protect you." he said, with a soft smile.

"I know, but you couldn't of known, something's are just out of your hand. But now we have each other and we can get to know each other again." I smiled, squeezing his hand. I was so happy I'd found my brother, I just hope that someday Bray and Dustin could get along. I just got Dustin back in my life, and I want us to become close, like we were when we were younger.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Wow, it's taken so long but I finally have it up. Sorry my life has been so nuts I've barely had time to sleep let alone write. I know it's short but I just wanted to get something out, so you all don't think I forgot about it.**

 **Reviews= LOVE**


	24. The End!

**Bray's Point Of View**

I walked into the house, it'd been a few days since Ivy had the meeting with her brother. I have to admit, Ivy is very happy lately. She can't stop talking about how wonderful it is, to have her brother around. I love seeing Ivy this happy, I really do but I don't know, I still don't trust him for the life of me I can't bring myself to trust him yet. And anytime I bring up having him checked out Ivy freaks out so of course I don't want to do anything to upset Ivy.

I smiled at Ivy, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You're back early." Ivy smiled up at me. "How did it go with Luke?" She raised a brow.

We'd been in mediation with the court, trying get the case closed. Luke was ready to be finished with the whole ordeal. "Pretty well, Luke is going to plead guilty to handling an unlicensed gun it's going to be a hefty fine but it will be all over shortly." I nodded.

"That's good." Ivy smiled, snuggling into my arms when I sat down next to her. "Then life can get back to normal between everyone. And you and Luke can work on your friendship." Ivy added.

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess."

"You are going to work on your friendship right?" Ivy looked up at me, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I am." I nodded.

"You still seem so put off by it." Ivy said softly.

"I know, I just am still finding it hard to trust him." I admitted.

"I know you will be so much happier when he's back in your life." Ivy stated.

"I'm happy now." I shook my head. "With you." I added, giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Ivy smiled. "Well, I'm happy to hear that. But I still know how much Luke means to you." Ivy stated.

"He's my family." I nodded.

"See." Ivy smiled. "I hope you work things out, you guys are too good of friends to let anything come between you. He's apologized to you, and I believe him." Ivy added.

I nodded, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll get it." I smiled, hearing a knock on the door giving her a kiss before standing up and walking over to the door. I opened to the door to find Luke standing in front of me. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, umm can I talk to you?" Luke raised a brow.

"Sure, let's go to the kitchen." I nodded, stepping to the side to allow him to enter.

"Thanks." Luke nodded, and started to follow me to the kitchen. "Hey Ivy." Luke smiled slightly at Ivy.

"Hello." Ivy smiled back.

Once in the kitchen I turned to Luke. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I raised a brow.

"I did some digging." Luke stated.

"Digging?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Yes, on Ivy's brother." Luke nodded. "Here is what I dug up." Luke handed me a file.

"I didn't tell you to do this." I shook my head, Ivy is going to flip out.

"I know, but I knew it'd put your mind at ease if you knew about him." Luke nodded. "He's been in trouble with the law from the time he was about 16, until like 3years ago, it looks like he went to a treatment, he was an alcoholic. He's been sober for over 2 years and he's cleaned up his life from the looks of things." Luke stated. "I also had this done, the day he met with Ivy for coffee I took his cup and Ivy's and had the DNA compared to make sure he really is her brother."

"Oh, my goodness." I shook my head. "Ivy is going to freak out." I said, taking the paper from his hands.

"I know, but at least it we will know for sure, there won't be any guessing." Luke said.

I took a deep breath and nodded opening it, I read it over and it said that Ivy and Dustin were infact related it was her brother. At least now I know that he is who he says he is, all I have to do is tell Ivy, I can't keep something like this from her. It looks like Luke actually has changed he's doing things to show his loyalty to me, and this shows me he's come around to Ivy also. He seems to get along well with her lately. So Ivy was right, I need to give him a chance and rebuild our friendship and that's what I'm going to start doing.

"Thanks for this." I looked up at Luke.

"Not a problem." Luke smiled slightly. "I also looked up to see where Summer was, to make sure she doesn't cause any more problems. She's back working the poll, and other things." Luke said, and I gave him a raised brow. "The strip club she works for, is also known for the strippers not just dancing but turning tricks. So it looks like she's not getting this wonderful life she thought she was going to get. The money she got from Mike didn't get her too far."

I shook my head and laughed slightly, well they say what goes around comes around. Summer thought she was going to have this perfect life, and was going to live this high life, but it looks like she didn't get anywhere near the life she thought she'd get. It serves her right, after what she did to Ivy, Now Ivy was the one who was living this wonderful life with me, and Summer is turning tricks and stripping for a living.

 **xXxXx**

 **Ivy's Point Of View**

I walked back into the bedroom, after taking my shower. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and decided to climb on the bed and watch some TV, while waiting for Bray to get back, he was grabbing a few things from the store, he'd been gone for about an hour and a half so I knew he'd be home any minute. I swear I know that man's schedule like the back of my hand.

I pulled the covers over myself turning the TV on, perfect timing it was the start of Jeepers Creeper 2, on of my favorite scary movies. Not better then the first but still pretty damn good.

I was about 15 minutes into the movie when Bray walked through the door. "Hello beautiful." Bray smiled climbing up next to me giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What are you watching?" Bray raised a brow.

"Jeepers Creepers 2." I smiled up at him.

Bray laughed and shook his head. "You and your scary movies, at least I know tonight you'll be extra close when we go to bed. You always cling so tightly to me when you watch scary movies." Bray laughed slightly. "Not that I'm complaining." Bray smirked.

I laughed and shook my head, snuggling into his arms as he laid down. I looked over at the bedside table noticing a bunch of papers he'd laid down before climbing in. "What's all that?, you said you weren't bringing work into bed anymore." I looked up to him.

Bray sighed and nodded reaching over to hand me the papers that were in a file. "It's not work." Bray said softly.

I raised a brow, as I opened to file wondering what on earth it could be, I got my answer when I started to read it. It was my brothers records, everything on my brother. His police records, his school records. Anything that could be dug up. I shook my head, I told him not to do this, damn it I told him not to. "How could you?" I growled looking over at him. "I told you not to do this Bray." I shook my head, pulling the covers off me trying to get out of the bed, Bray pulling me back into the bed.

"Let me explain please." Bray pleaded. "Just let me explain everything." Bray sighed.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and sighed. "Fine, explain then." I said, crossing arms over my chest.

"Today, Luke came over and he brought me all of this, I didn't tell him to do it. I swear Ivy." Bray sighed. "Luke thought it'd put my mind at ease if I knew about your brothers past, that I could put all my doubts to the side. I swear my love, it was not my idea for him to do this, or anything else he did." Bray sighed.

"What else did he do?" I raised a brow.

"He had your DNA tested against Dustin's. The results are in there if you want to look." Bray sighed.

"I know he's my brother, I don't need a damn test. Just like I told you." I spat.

"I know, I know. But Luke thought it'd put everything to rest, I'd know and I could stop worrying about something bad happening." Bray shook his head.

"Well did it?" I raised a brow.

"Yes, it helped me to trust him more, now that I know he really is who he says he is." Bray sighed. "Look, I know you didn't want this, but it's done and over now, I can't do anything about it. I didn't want to keep this from you, because I don't ever want to keep anything from you. I love you Ivy, you know I love you more then anything in this world. Look I'm sorry that this upset you, I really am. But I'm not sorry that it makes me feel better to know you are safe, that he is who he said he is. I can't turn off this need to protect you at any cost. I'm sorry but you are the most important thing in my life, and making sure you are safe and happy is my life." Bray said, reaching out to caress my cheek softly.

I sighed and nodded, I can't be mad at him or Luke really. at least he told me and didn't keep it from me, at least now we can move on. No more second guessing my brother. I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Bray Wyatt." I smiled, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"And I love you Ivy Wesley." Bray smiled, moving my hair out of my face. "So what do you say, from now on we live in the present, and not in the past. I'll do everything I can to welcome Dustin with open arms, he's your brother so now he's apart of this family." Bray smiled.

I kissed him again. "I'd love that, I'd love that so much." I smiled. "From now on, it's all about our future, and I can just tell. We are going to have a wonderful, beautiful future together." I smiled, god this man has been such a god send to me. This man is unlike any other man I've ever met in my life, that's why he's not just my savoir, but he's the love of my life.

* * *

 **A Note From The Author: Okay, I know that was an abrupt end, but I kinda didn't have anywhere else to go with it. It headed in a different way, then I thought it would but I'm still happy with it, I actually really love this story. I did want to kind of the whole brother thing to rest, and we know what direction people are heading in. I didn't want to leave anything hanging. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks to everyone who continued to show support by reviewing, following and adding as a favorite.**

 **I have a new story I'm putting up, call Convenience. I hope you all will take a look at it. It will be up soon!**

 **Reviews= LOVE**

 **takerschick- Thanks glad you enjoy! :)**


	25. One Shots!

p style="text-align: center;"strongAttention Savior Followers! I decided I love Ivy and Bray's relationship so much I am gonna create a collection of one-shots. Just some cute moments in their life's. So take a look on my page. It's Called Savior(The One-Shots)! Enjoy!/strong/p 


End file.
